Family Planning
by I'mInsaneAndIKnowIt
Summary: It's seventh year at Hogwarts, and a new course has been added to the curriculum, a parenting course to be exact. Post war fic. D/Hr, H/P, R/Padma.
1. Chapter 1: Celebrity Status

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Updated- 7/6/11- I did a little tuning up to this chapter, no major changes though.**

* * *

The Golden Trio made their way through the crowded Hogwarts halls. It was the first day of seventh year, and Hermione was very excited. The class she was heading to was a new one, called Family Planning. Hermione had not a single clue on what the class was about. It hadn't been mentioned in any Hogwarts letters, so she assumed that everything would be revealed in class. Once she had reached the classroom, she breezed inside and sat front and centre, took out a quill and a piece of parchment, and waited for the professor to start the class.

It was another minute before every student had filed into the room and taken their seats. The professor scanned the room to make sure everyone was seated, and then promptly began the class.

"Hello, my name is Professor Millane and I will be your teacher for this class." the blonde professor announced.

The new professor had long, dirty blonde hair and intense brown eyes, and was quite tall; she looked around 5"11.

"You are all probably wondering what this class is about," She paused to observe the classes expressions, many shook their heads eagerly while some looked like the rather be anywhere than there.

"In this class you will have to basically be a family. I will assign partners randomly, and all of you will be moving to your own houses, which will be assigned to each couple based on their grades," Many students looked confused at this, so she elaborated on the houses tidbit.

"For example, if one person has high marks and the other has low marks, they will get an average sized home, but also if someone has low marks but actively take part in any of the schools clubs I will_ consider _upgrading you to the average range." After Professor Millane finished talking about houses she continued on from where she left off.

"These houses will be located in a building outside the castle; the building is charmed to look like a neighbourhood once you walk inside. You will also have kids." She paused yet again to look at the students shocked faces.

"Don't worry," she added, chuckling lightly, "they are not real children they were created by Professor Dumbledore especially for this class, but they will have the features of you and your partner and will act like real children. They will appear in your homes as soon as you open the door. Lastly, the kids will be your responsibility until January then they will disappear,"

The Professor finished her speech and got out a sheet of parchment which had the list of couples on it.

"I sincerely hope I'm not with a Slytherin," Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron.

"Me too," Both boys whispered back.

"Longbottom –Abbot," Neville and Hannah went and sat together with happy smiles on their faces.

The teacher kept calling out names with reactions similar to Hannah and Neville except a good few had scowls on their faces instead of smiles.

"Finnigan –Bell,"

"Zabini -Parvati Patil,"

"Brown - Finch-Fletchley,"

And so the list went on until it stopped at Harry's name.

"Potter- Parkinson!" Professor Millane announced.

Most people were silent until Pansy and Harry reluctantly sat together, but as far away from each other as possible.

"Tough luck mate," Ron whispered to Harry as he passed by.

A couple of names later Ron's name came up.

"Weasley - Padma Patil," Millane said.

Padma and Ron both smiled, thankful for being paired up with someone they knew.

Many more names were called until there were only two people left. Hermione saw was and gasped hoping that the Professor made a mistake.

"Malfoy-Granger," she announced before rolling up her scroll and looking at the class.

Hermione sat were she was shocked, the entire class was shocked, hell; even Draco was shocked, both, muttering colourful swears under their breath, went to the final pair of desks and sat as far away as possible from each other, much like Harry and Pansy.

"Okay, class we'll go outside now to your houses!" Professor Millane said cheerfully leading the class outside.

After walking in silence for a few minutes the group came to a small brick building, they all walked inside and were greeted by a the most perfect neighbourhood that most had ever seen. Each street was lined with trees. To the far left was what Hermione guessed was the lower grades homes the street was named Phoenix Avenue. The middle lane seemed to be the average grades homes it was the longest one in the neighbourhood and was named Dumbledore Lane. The final street was by far the shortest with only six houses, but the houses on this street were not even houses, they were mansions with gorgeous gardens, three of them had pools in their backyards, the streets name was Sorcerer's Circle, it was pretty obvious that most people wanted to live there.

"Go find your homes! And come back once you have your children!" the Professor shouted loudly, and within seconds everyone was gone.

Hermione and Draco first looked at the average homes, but did not find their names on the temporary directory at the top of the street; they then checked the directory in Sorcerers Circle and found their names on it, when they reached their home which, much to their delight had a pool.

"Hello," Hermione said when she entered the large home.

"Granger, I'm pretty sure that a newborn cannot talk," Draco said, annoyed.

Hermione scowled at him.

The house had a kitchen, sitting room, study and dining room. Hermione and Draco went upstairs and stopped at the forth bedroom door she opened it quickly, inside was a beautiful zoo themed room with everything that the baby needed and loads of stuffed animals, suddenly Hermione gasped because of the fact that there was not one but two cribs in the room she ran to the first one while Draco went to the second one.

Hermione's crib held a sleeping baby girl with platinum blonde ringlets at the top of her head; she picked up the baby carefully and slowly rocked her.

Draco found a little boy that was wide awake in the crib, staring at him intently with large, grey-blue eyes and a head full of straight platinum blonde hair. Draco immediately felt a connection to this baby the second he picked him up; a few feet away Hermione was experiencing the same feeling to the little baby girl.

"Malfoy, why do we have twins?" She asked, slowly turning to face her enemy.

"Do you think I have a bloody idea Granger?" Draco sneered at her.

"You have no idea, how much I want to hex you right now, ferret. But it seems that we have to meet the Professor back at the entrance to the building!" Hermione said before stalking away to the front hall.

Draco groaned internally, 'why did Granger have to be so annoying!' he walked down the stairs with the baby in his arms and found Hermione sitting on one of the couches feeding the baby girl a bottle.

"Malfoy, you know we have name them," Hermione said as calmly as she could muster.

"We do?" He questioned.

"You think that we're going to call them 'it's' for the entire project!" Hermione said loudly.

"So, what do you want to name them?" Draco said, sitting down.

"Melody?" Hermione suggested.

"No, I had an aunt named that once, she was absolutely crazy," Draco shuddered at the thought.

"Fine then, what about Jacob for the boy?" Hermione suggested again.

"Hmmm... I like that name and Aidan for the middle name," Draco said.

"That sounds good, Jacob Aidan Granger," Hermione said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What! Their surnames will be Malfoy!" Draco all but shouted, scaring the babies a little.

"You know what their names can be Malfoy, because I know that if I refuse we're going to start fighting and then we'll have to screaming babies!" Hermione said angrily.

Draco smirked, happy that he had won this argument, but still wondered why Hermione gave up so easily.

"What about Natalya for the girl?" She suggested yet again.

"Yep, that sounds good, and Evelyn for her middle name," Draco said smiling at both kids.

"Jacob Aidan Malfoy and Natalya Evelyn Malfoy." Hermione finished, also smiling.

They put both babies in a double stroller and walked out of the house both feeling oddly content. When they reached entrance most couples were already there, many gasped seeing that Hermione and Draco had two kids, even the professor who was muttering about a mistake.

Harry and Ron rushed over with their spouses and children.

Harry and Pansy's son was a carbon copy of him except that he had dark brown hair instead of black; Harry decided to name him after his father and godfather, therefore the child became James Sirius Potter. Ron and Padma had a daughter named Alicia Molly Weasley. She looked exactly like Padma except that she had bright, blue eyes like Ron.

"They're gorgeous Hermione!" Padma said squealed loudly, while holding her daughter.

"They really are Hermione; the only thing is that they look exactly like Malfoy! "Ron said, while Harry shook his head.

"What are their names?" Padma asked, interrupting Harry and Ron.

"Jacob Aidan Malfoy and Natalya Evelyn Malfoy." Hermione said proudly, just before the Professor Millane interrupted

"Okay, class that's it for today, you are free to go back to your new homes." she said before walking out of the building leaving a lot of crying babies in her wake.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of Family Planning; this is my first fanfic so please review! Follow me on twitter musicluva4eva for chapter updates! **

**~Shaki**


	2. Chapter 2: Baby

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND NEVER WILL.**

**This chapter is dedicated to happyhippy for being my first reviewer! I would also like to thank my sister Rose (fan fiction- BrightEmeraldRose) for helping me with editing this story.**

* * *

"Malfoy," Hermione said while she was doing her Transfiguration essay.

They were in their study, doing their homework before dinner, while the twins were sleeping. Hermione was working on a three foot long Transfiguration extra credit assignment, while Draco decided to work on a particularly difficult Potions essay from Snape.

"What," Draco asked, annoyed.

"I know we are mutual enemies, but sadly, we were paired together for a project that counts for a large portion of our final grade. So, I propose we call a truce, because when these kids get older, it would be weird for them to have parents who call each other by their surnames," Hermione said, looking up.

"Fine, but only because I want a good mark on this project," Draco said, somewhat stubbornly.

"Good,"

Hermione smiled for some unknown reason, she was feeling more content than she had felt before. The peaceful silence was soon interrupted by two sets of loud wails. Draco and Hermione shared a look before jogging upstairs and opening the twin's bedroom door.

Hermione went to Jacob's crib while Draco went to Natalya's; they both took them downstairs and fed them both a bottle in silence.

"We should take them to the Great Hall now," Hermione said as she burped Jacob.

"Yea," Draco replied from the other side of the room.

They then put the twins in their stroller, grabbed their jackets and finally left the house to go to the Great Hall for their own dinner.

**XXX**

There was a gasp from the younger students in the Great Hall when the seventh years walked in to the hall with holding babies, apparently they did not know of the project. After all the students were seated at their respective tables Dumbledore rose from his seat at the head table and tapped his glass, signalling that he wanted to speak, It took around five seconds for the Great Hall to quiet down.

"You are all probably wondering why you are all of our seventh years are holding children," Dumbledore said, with the familiar sparkle in his eyes.

When all the younger students in the hall nodded yes, excited to hear the reason, Dumbledore continued.

"For the next few months there will be a parenting program at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, earning many gasps from the crowd, he proceeded to add a few details about the program.

For the entire speech Hermione was not listening, instead she was holding Natalya and continuously glancing at the Slytherin table, more specifically Draco and Jacob, they had decided that they would alternate babies each day. She smiled at him making silly faces at Jacob while he laughed, suddenly a loud 'Ding!' from the bell brought Hermione out of her dreamland, picking up Natalya, and she walked to the front of the Great Hall to get the twins' stroller and meet Draco. After putting the twins in their stroller they walked outside and back to the neighbourhood after a short, two minute walk they reached their home

"Should we put these two to bed?" Draco asked quietly, stroking Natalya's hair fine hair.

"We probably should," Hermione said, walking upstairs, while rocking Jacob back and forth soundly. When she reached the kids' room she and Draco carefully put them each down in there cribs before walking out of the room.

**XXX**

"Do you like the project so far?" Hermione asked Draco at nine o clock that night, they had both finally finished their homework and were having a cup of hot chocolate before going to bed.

"Actually, I do," Draco said, looking into space.

Hermione was quite shocked with Draco's behaviour, what happened to the sneering, cunning, Slytherin Prince?

"Even though these kids are not real, I want them to have a normal, fun childhood, not like the dark one I had," he said with a look of happiness when he talked about the twins, but his emotions changed to one of anger when he thought about his own childhood.

Hermione laid her hand over his when she saw his expression, it stayed there for a good couple of seconds then she removed it with a smile on her face and bid Draco goodnight, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**Well, there's the second chapter of Family Planning, I hope you all enjoyed it even though it was short. Also, there should be another chapter out sometime next week, I would have updated this yesterday but I had a history assignment due. Anyways, REMEMBER TO REVEIW!**

**-Shaki **


	3. Chapter 3: Teenage Dream

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, J.K. ROWLING DOES!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **Narwhal92648 for being the tenth reviewer!

Hermione and Draco had gotten little sleep that night, due to the fact that the twins had woken them up every three hours. By the time they had woken up the next morning, they had less than six hours of sleep and were extremely cranky. The first thing Hermione did after brushing her teeth and showering, was make a large cup of coffee in the kitchen to awaken her senses, Draco came down a few moments later, enjoying the temporary silence that filled the house while the twins got a few extra minutes of sleep.

"Morning Hermione" Draco greeted, yawning.

"Good morning to you too" She replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"What's that?" Draco asked, eying the coffee.

"It's a caffeinated muggle drink called coffee" Hermione replied

When Draco looked at it sceptically, She added "It'll wake you up" to her sentence

And the next thing she knew, Draco had grabbed the coffee pot and poured a large quantity into a cup and gulped it down.

"It's good!" He said, surprised

"I know" Hermione said, smiling inwardly, while placing her cup in the sink.

Draco grabbed the coffee pot to pour himself another cup but, two sets of loud wails were heard just as brought the cup to his mouth. Hermione and Draco both glanced at each other, before hurriedly running upstairs, knowing that the twin's cries would only get louder the longer they waited.

"Shhhh..." Hermione murmured soothingly to Natalya, while rubbing her back. Draco was doing the same thing on the other side of the room.

They got the twins ready, before taking them downstairs; Hermione glanced on the clock on the wall as she brushed a lock of hair away from Jacob's face, her features turned alarmed when she noticed that if they didn't leave at that moment they would be late for Potions. She and Draco ran out of their home when she reminded him of the time, thankfully, they slid into Potion's class right on time, only earning a few dirty looks from Snape. Class proceeded as normal; Snape took forty points from Gryffindor and gave forty-five points to Slytherin. Every Gryffindor couldn't be happier when class got out.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted at Hermione, trying to catch up with her

"Yes..." Hermione replied, looking up from Jacob to glance at Harry.

"Listen Hermione, Ron and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out on tonight, since we haven't since this project started." Harry suggested

"Sure" Hermione replied enthusiastically, happy with the chance to hang out with her best friends

"We'll meet up at my place, and bring the twin's with you" Harry finished before running off to transfiguration.

Hermione shook her head as she headed to Defence class. Classes went on as normal that day, and when lunch came everyone was quite thankful for it.

"Hey" Hermione said to Draco, greeting him at the great hall doors

"Jacob didn't do as much as cry during class" Draco said, handing Jacob over to Hermione, while Hermione did the same with Natalya.

"All she did was cry" Hermione told him, laughing at the memory of the look on Professor Slughorn's face when Natalya started crying when he looked at her.

Bidding goodbye to Natalya and Draco, Hermione went to sit down with Harry and Ron.

"What's up Hermione" Ron said greeting her, but since he was stuffing his face it sounded more like

"Rawpht's uph Hurphmynee" Hermione laughed at his antics while Jacob gurgled.

"So, how's Pansy with James" Hermione asked Harry, who was glancing over at the Slytherin table

Ron momentarily choked on his water when he heard Hermione refer to a Slytherin by their first names.

Harry and Hermione both shot Ron dirty looks before continuing on with their conversation. Harry and Hermione had both agreed to call each others partners by their first names.

"She's really good with him actually; she rarely let's him out of her sight." Harry said before chuckling to himself at a memory.

Hermione smiled at herself at Harry's cheerful expression.

"What about Draco?" Harry questioned, while taking a bight out of his slice of pumpkin pie.

"He's really good with the twins' actually, he always seems to be on a mission to make them happy" She answered, while she answered she thought back to their conversation in the kitchen the night before, understanding his intentions to make sure that the twins' were always happy.

"Hi guy's" Padma greeted, coming up behind them, before sitting down next to Ron with Alicia in her arm's

"Hey" Ron replied, before continuing to stuff food into his mouth

Hermione just laughed at Ron once again, before she tried to finish feeding Jacob a bottle, thankfully, when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, Hermione bid good bye to her friends and left the hall with her robes billowing behind her.

**And there is chapter three of Family Planning! I'm sorry I didn't post this on Sunday like I originally planned, but, I went to my grandmother's for the weekend and, being a forgetful idiot I forgot both my battery and charger for my laptop at home, and my sister, Rose decided she would let our friend's know and Sunday officially became "Let's mock Shaki day". Also, check out the two extremely random polls on my profile. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to REVIEW! **

**Shaki  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Club Can't Handle Me

**DISCLAIMER: Same as always, I don't own Harry Potter!**

**I have no one to dedicate this chapter because only two people reviewed chapter three :'( **

"Where are you going?" Draco asked Hermione later that evening

"To Harry's place" Hermione responded, fixing her hair in the mirror

"So you're taking the twins?" Draco asked fixing his own hair in the large mirror

"Yep" Hermione replied, then laughed at Draco fussing over his hair, he was currently gelling his hair to, as he said 'perfection'

"You worry about your hair too much" Hermione told him, laughing loudly, she then walked down to their living room

Draco followed, scowling the entire time, when he entered the room he smiled at the scene before him, Hermione was making silly faces at them in a attempt to get them into their jackets, Draco saw how happy the trio looked together, Hermione tickling the twins and they were laughing uncontrollably, smiling at their mother. Draco went over to Hermione to help her put jackets on the twins so that they could go to Harry's

"How long are you going to be there?" Draco asked her, while they were walking to the door

"Probably for a hour or two" Hermione answered him, placing Natalya into the stroller

Then she exclaimed, adding "You should come too! I'll probably need help with the twins and Pansy's your friend too!"

Draco pondered her offer for a moment; he had nowhere to go tonight he was planning on just finishing up some homework assignments that he hadn't bothered to do yesterday.

"Okay" He replied, sighing, before grabbing his cloak and following Hermione to the front hall and out of the door.

They walked down the street in a comfortable silence, Hermione stopping only briefly to adjust Jacob's jacket. They reached Harry and Pansy's house a few moments later; they lived on the same street as Hermione and Draco. It was a large red brick mansion with black shutter on the upstairs windows and beautiful gardens.

Draco and Hermione walked up the colonel driveway and to the dark chocolate coloured front door, Draco knocked on the front door with three distinguished knocks, it took a moment before an exhausted looking Pansy opened the door to her guests.

"Hi Draco, Hermione" Pansy greeted, her eyes had heavy bags under it as if she had been up all night, she probably had been up all night.

Hermione and Draco stepped inside quickly and shut the door behind them, they took their children out of their stroller and each held one.

"How are you?" Hermione asked Pansy warmly, while she adjusted Jacob in her arms

"I'm fine th-" Pansy started, but a loud wail coming from the nursery interrupted her, within seconds she had dashed upstairs leaving a stunned Draco and Hermione in her wake.

"I've known her since I was six and I've never seen her run that fast" Draco said awed at Pansy's surprising speed

Hermione was about to reply, but Harry walked into the front hall from the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Harry said brightly giving Hermione a one armed hug and shaking hands firmly with Draco, they had both agreed to a truce the day before, though Ron was not fond of it.

Harry led them to a large living room **(A/N pictures on profile) **that had numerous paintings in it and a lot of seating options. A moment later there was a few knocks on the door.

"Must be Ron" Harry said, before he went to answer the door

But to his surprise it wasn't Ron and Padma but Blaise and Parvati with their son Damien, Harry stood there for a few moments looking at them with a confused look on his face. A few moments later Pansy came down the stairs with James, seeing the questioning look on his face she intervened.

"I invited them, when I saw that Draco was here" Pansy explained opening the door fully so that the trio could come in

"Hello" Blaise greeted while Parvati just shifted Damien in her arms to find a comfortable spot.

Pansy ushered them inside, and handed James off to Harry before she followed Harry back to the living room. When Draco saw the Blaise his mood brightened considerably, happy with seeing one of his best friends, even if it was in a room full of Gryffindor students!

The moment that Parvati entered with Damien all the girl's started throwing questions and comments out:

"He's so adorable!" Padma squealed, looking at her nephew with admiration she had seen him before but was still shocked with how he looked nothing like Parvati, Damien was practically a mini Blaise!

"What's his name?" Hermione asked, observing Damien from a distance

Damien had a head full of pitch black hair, deeply tanned skin which came from his father's Italian heritage and bright, intense jade green eyes that made him look even more adorable than originally thought.

"Damien Scott Zabini" Blaise said proudly, looking at his son with a large amount of pride

"That's a beautiful name" Hermione replied, all the girls shook their heads in agreement, the guys looking slightly out of place in a room full of baby-crazed girls.

A took about ten minutes for everyone to start loosening up around each other, it was easier for the girls because they were all friends, except Pansy but she was getting there. The group chatted until well past their eleven o'clock curfew with the girls rambling non-stop about their kids and the guys in a heated discussion about quidditch which went like this:

"Chuddly Cannons are by far the best team" Ron said, his face starting to go red

"Nope, Puddlemere United are way better than the Cannons did you see the Cannons track record for this season they're on a five game losing streak!" Harry countered, sitting on the edge of his seat

"You are both wrong The Kenmare Kestrels in Ireland are on a 3 game winning streak they beat both of those teams" Blaise said, getting angry, and a angry Slytherin was not a good Slytherin

"Your ALL wrong, the new Canadian team, the Moose Jaw Meteorites have won every game they've played so far this year, they will win!" Draco said getting up from his seat, and handed a sleeping Natalya to Hermione.

It was a smart idea for Draco to hand Natalya off to Hermione, because a few moments later the four angry quidditch fans were in a full out brawl, fist's and insults flying everywhere. All it took was a few simple Stupefy spells to clear up the chaos. All the families left after that due to the fact that it was well past their curfew.

"What was that for!" Hermione exclaimed, once they reached they're home

"What was what?" Draco asked, removing his cloak and taking Jacob out of his stroller

"That fight you, Harry, Ron and Blaise had on the floor of Harry's living room" Hermione said, her anger evident in her voice, she walked up the stairs as Draco followed

"They insulted my favourite team!" Draco said resting Jacob down in his crib

"Well you shouldn't have punched them" Hermione said walking out of the nursery

Draco didn't answer her knowing she was right, he shouldn't have punched the Weasel in his face but, hey he deserved!

Hermione took Draco's silence as him refusing to admit she was right; she walked down the hall to her bedroom door, but before she walked in she turned to Draco who was going into his room.

"Goodnight Draco" She said, turning to him with a smile on her face

"Night Hermione" Draco replied

After that they both retreated to their room for a well deserved rest.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Family Planning. I took a long time to post it cuz since boxing day I was obsessed with the world junior hockey championship and it hit me hard when Canada lost to the Russian's because seriously, how the hell did Canada lose 5-3 going into the third period 3-0! Well nothing can change that now, but I'm still disappointed. Also I have like, 4 tests this week and there all in my most hated subjects. I won't be updating for probably 2 or so weeks cuz I have a hell of lot of studying to do!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW -reviews bring smiles to face! :)**

**Shaki **


	5. Chapter 5: I Made It

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HP **

**Is anybody reading this story still? 'Cause I've only gotten a single review for chapter four :'(. It takes less than a minute to right a simple review so please write one, reviews make my day!**

Many days had passed since the incident at Harry's, now it was time for the second session of Family Planning.

The family's entered the class, with heavy bags under their eyes and holding babies who were too busy sleeping to notice anything. Professor Millane smiled at the class as they shuffled into their respective seats beside they're partner.

"Hello everyone" The professor greeted cheerfully, walking to the front of the classroom from her desk, everyone just stared at her with sleepy eyes, in fact Ronald Weasley had seemed to have already fallen asleep.

She sent a simple _Ennervate _spell on Ron to wake him, and continued on with the lesson

"Due to the fact that most of you have not been performing to the best of you ability your classes, Professor Dumbledore suggested that I speed up the aging process of your children." Millane started, the entire class perked up at the thought of receiving more sleep

"During this class I will age your children to the age of five years old, which will be very energy consuming, but you will get more rest than you would with newborns." She paused before starting again

"Every month after that your children will be aged by two years so by the end of the project you will have an eleven year old child, or children in Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger's case. Also for the fun of it, the headmaster suggested that we sort your children at the end of the project, since they are going to be eleven years old which is typical Hogwart's starting age." The professor finished calmly

Much of the class looked happy but the ones who had little brothers and sisters looked even more tired at the thought of numerous five year olds.

"Okay, let's begin" Professor Millane began, and called a family's name off her list

"Zabini's!" She stated loudly, gesturing for the family to come to the front

Blaise and Parvati came to the front, Parvati holding Damien protectively against her chest. The professor, poured a potion down Damien's throat and spell under her breath as she tapped her wand against Damien's head twice, suddenly the child began to grow until he was the size of a toddler. The moment the process was done Damien shot up, his jade green eyes wide with excitement; he jumped out of his mother's arms and ran in circles around the classroom, screaming "Hi!" to every person in the room, until he reached his parents and jumped into his father's arms happily screaming

"I love you daddy and mummy!" all the girls 'awwweddd' at the scene before them

The professor sent the excited family back to their desk, where Blaise and Parvati attempted to calm down Damien without any luck.

Professor Millane went through her list every child taking a little less than five minutes , and producing close to the same results, except some kids were way less hyper.

Pansy and Harry were called only a few names after Blaise and Parvati and James now looked even more like Harry than the group originally thought, James ran around the classroom pulling all the other kids hair. It was official. James Sirius Potter would be just like his namesakes, mischievous, good-looking and most definitely a Marauder.

Near the end of the class the professor called Hermione and Draco to the front of the class, she repeated the process for them and few moments later Hermione was holding a beautiful toddler, Natalya now had curly platinum blonde hair which fell three inches under shoulder's and her grey-blue eyes were now a striking grey.

When Hermione set her down, she just stood there waiting for her father to let her twin brother down to play with.

Draco slowly let down Jacob taking in his features, all that Jacob could be explained as was a mini Draco. Same high cheekbones, straight light blonde hair and grey eyes. When Jacob's feet touched the ground he screamed

"TAG, YOUR IT!" to Natalya and ran like his life depended, they chased each other around the classroom until every kid was playing.

Draco just stood there smiling happily at his children, happy like they were enjoying a real childhood filled with loving parents, fun and games and the most important part, freedom. Draco knew that his own childhood had been nothing like this. His own filled with harsh words, dismissive parents and Voldemort; it also included the Malfoy no showing emotion rule, which meant whenever he was a child and cried, his father only punished him and if his mother tried to help his father punished her too.

"Class dismissed" Professor Millane announced and left the classroom, leaving the family's with a room full a hyper toddlers.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter five of Family Planning. I realised that every time I say I won't update soon I update only a few days after that! I should be studying for now 5 tests due to the one my math teacher announced that would be in three days. **

**Also tell me your opinion on when provinces (or states) have protected land then suddenly, a factory or power plant goes up and there goes the protected land. Do you support the decision or are you against decisions like this?**

**My teacher brought this to my attention recently through a project and even though it's been going on for years, someone should put a stop to it.**

**My personal opinion is when your government makes a promise to protect land for future generations they should keep the promise, not give in because of money or deals, all the factories or power plants would do is cause pollution and cause more animals to have to move from their natural habitat.**

**Also, check out my sister's new PJO story forbidden or not it's really awesome! **

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 6 3 0 3 0 9 / 1 / **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Shaki**


	6. Chapter 6: Firework

**Disclaimer: Aren't these disclaimers' soooooo boring! Any way's I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to mimic121 for being the twentieth reviewer! **

**(Pictures of the kitchen is on my profile)

* * *

**

"Mommy!" Natalya shouted at her mother, during dinner that night. The family had decided to eat at their home instead of the Great Hall.

"Yes, Natalya" Hermione replied

Hermione was looking through a menu that had been on counter, she was trying to pick something that everyone would like so that she could call the house elves to bring them the food.

"When are we going to have dinner?" She asked, but it came out as "wrat aw we gowin to hawv fow dinnow" she pronounced all her r's as w's.

"Just now sweetie, when daddy comes down" Hermione told her daughter, who was sitting at the dark wood table.

Hermione continued looking through the menu until she found something that everyone would like. She decided on spaghetti and meatballs for the main meal, a medium Caesar salad for her and Draco, fruit salad as a healthy dessert and butter beer to drink for her and Draco and pumpkin juice for the kids.

Hermione tapped the table, three short taps and two long ones and a house elf named Spiffy appeared.

"How can Spiffy help miss?" the house elf asked, eager to help someone

"Can you bring me two adult portions of spaghetti and two kid portions, a medium Caesar salad, a bowl of fruit salad and two glasses of butter beer and two more glasses of pumpkin juice?" Hermione asked Spiffy

"Yes, Spiffy will have it ready in five minutes!" And with that the house elf disappeared

While she waited, Hermione set the table with green placemats, and forks and knifes, metal ones for her and Draco, and only forks with hard plastic handles for the kids.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted up the stairs when the Spiffy arrived with the food

A few moments later Draco was running down the stairs with Jacob in his arms, holding him as if Jacob was a space ship.

"Careful!" Hermione warned, laughing at them as she sat down at the table the same moment as they entered the kitchen

Draco put Jacob down in one of the seats then, sat himself down at the head of the table and promptly began stuffing food in his face, with only a little more maturity than Harry and Ron during dinner.

"Mommy what's this?" Jacob asked, pointing to the spaghetti and meatballs

"It's spaghetti Jake" Hermione answered, eating a forkful of it

"I like the name Jake!" Jacob said excitedly before shoving a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth

Hermione smiled and continued to eat her dinner. Dinner went on relatively normal, with Jacob and Natalya asking questions about everything. When they all finished dessert, Hermione cleared the table with a simple wave of her wand.

"Okay guys, you have half an hour until you have to go have to have a bath then go to bed, so what do you want to do?" Hermione asked them, squatting down to their level

The twins exchanged sneaky glances then answered.

"We want..." Jake started

"To go too..." Natalya added

"James' house!" they shouted together sending large smiles in their parent's direction

The first thought that came to Hermione's mind was that her children we're probably going to be part of the next generation of the Marauders, her second thought was that they were acting exactly like Fred and George when they were mischievous.

Hermione couldn't say no to the looks on their faces, Natalya pouting her lip out ever so slightly and making tears come to her eyes and Jacob doing the exact same thing.

Exchanging a look with Draco, who also seemed to be falling for their act, gave in and answered:

"Okay..." Hermione started but she and Draco were attacked by hugs of gratitude from their children, they both hugged them, but then looked them both in the eye

"But, only if Uncle Harry and Aunty Pansy say yes" Draco said attempting to sound stern, but he couldn't, It sounded too weird saying Aunt Pansy and Uncle Harry!

"I'll owl him now" Hermione said, before walking to the kitchen to send the owl off

Draco knew that Pansy would say yes, it would help to have James distracted from probably destroying things. Draco started to put the kid's jackets on and grabbed his and Hermione's cloak and waited for her.

"They said yes!" Hermione shouted from down the hall

Hermione walked down the hall to her family, she smiled when Draco handed her her cloak, they each grabbed one of their children's hands and they set off.

The trip to Harry's was less than five minutes long, a relatively quiet except for one of the twins occasionally piping up and saying how pretty something or the other was.

"We're here!" Hermione announced loudly, leading her family up the circular driveway and to the now familiar red brick house.

They had only just knocked on the door, before it was opened by a hyper looking James

"Hiya, Aunty Hermione and Uncle Draco!"James said eagerly, pretty much looked like he had just got up from a late nap

"Hi Jake!" He added, and finished with a shy "Hi Natalya..."

Hermione smiled at that, she thought it was sweet how James acted around her daughter, Draco on the other hand did not like that, his daughter was only five years old for crying out loud!

But, before either of the group could open their mouth a loud, shrill voice interrupted them

"James Sirius Potter! I've told you dozens of times NOT to open the door!" Pansy said sternly

"Sorry mommy" James said with his head down, he went to his mother and hugged her around her legs looking up at her with big tear filled eyes; Pansy gave her son a big hug at that, she couldn't resist that look, it seemed like none of the parent's could.

"Oh! Hey guys, come in" Pansy said, finally noticing that they were there

"Hi Pansy" Hermione and Draco said at the same time, a faint blush rose to Hermione's cheeks

Harry came around the corner the moment that the twins and James' ran upstairs to James' room.

"Hi guys, anyone care for some cauldron cakes?" Harry asked with a smile on his face

"Sure" everyone agreed and retreated to the kitchen.

_*Family*Planning*Family*Planning*_

_**(A/N think that when their talking with a more babyish voices)**_

"What do you want to do?" Natalya asked, bouncing up and down eagerly on James bed

James sat in a on the ground, cross-legged and Jacob on a plush, dark blue bean bag with snitch's plastered all over it, the snitch's had been charmed to fly all over the chair.

"I think we should prank our mommy's and daddy's!" James suggested excitedly

"And we can become an official prank group after that and call ourselves the... mini-marauders!"James added

"My daddy said I'd be mischievous just like my namesakes and he said something about them being in a pranking group called the marauders! So we can be mini-marauders!" James said rapidly, jumping up and down excitedly.

"What do namesakes mean?" Jacob asked, confused

"I don't know, it sounds cool though!" James said, hyper from all the candy he had eaten

"We can... put this thing in their drinks!" Natalya said holding up a box she had found in her daddy's room, the box said _puking pastels _on it

"What does it say? It looks like muking tastels or something like that" James said glancing at the box

"Let's go" Jacob said

And with those two word's, the newly named mini-marauders set off on a mission to prank their parents.

* * *

**Well, hope you like this chapter; I typed it up extremely fast with no idea where it was going to happen. Right now I should be finding some stupid commercial to 'analyze' for stupid English class! What's the point of knowing who the intended audience is in a commercial? It makes absolutely no freakin' sense! Thanks for all your reviews they brightened my day a considerable amount.**

**QUESTION: WHAT SHOULD NATALYA'S NICKNAME BE?**

**Shaki**


	7. Chapter 7: Yeah 3x

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP**

**This chapter is dedicated to every-rose-has-a-thorn** **for being the thirtieth reviewer! **

**Thanks' to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome!**

"Shhhhh..." James whispered to his friends as they tip-toed down the back staircase that led to the kitchen.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Natalya asked, whispering from the middle of the line that they had formed.

The line that they formed consisted of James in the front, Natalya in the middle, and Jacob in the back. The back staircase was painted in dark shades of blue and black, and scared the trio since it was quite different from the inviting interior of the rest of the house.

"I'm positive" James whispered again to his friends

A few moments later they heard the laugh's coming from the kitchen, apparently the seventh years were laughing over a memory from a previous school year, where Fred and George had interrupted the O.W.L's with a massive display of fireworks and sent a giant dragon themed firework after Umbridge.

"Lea, go distract our mommy's and daddy's" Jacob asked his sister quietly

"My name isn't Lea" Natalya whispered, confused

"It's a nickname! Just like how mine's is Jake yours is Lea" Jacob explained

"Okay!" Natalya exclaimed then slipped out of the staircase and into the kitchen

"Daddy!" Natalya shouted at her father as she ran into the room and jumped into her father's lap

"Yes, Lea" Draco answered patiently, ruffling his daughter's hair affectionately

"I found something in the front room and it looked scary!" Natalya whimpered, forcing tears to her eyes to make her fear look real.

"Well let's go check this out then" Draco said, worried that something might actually be there; apparently Natalya's acting skills were superior.

"I want Mommy and Aunty Pansy and Uncle Harry to come too!" Natalya exclaimed, hoping to get all the adults out of the kitchen

"Okaaayyy" Draco said slowly, confused with his daughter's need for every adult to be there

"Now let's go!" Natalya said, letting her father pick her up and take her to the front room were the supposed creature was.

As the adults crept silently towards the front room, all wands drawn, all while two thirds of the mini marauders tip-toed into the kitchen, and slipped a single Puking Pastille into each of the teenager's drinks, then slipped out of the kitchen and up the back staircase.

The group returned only a few moments later with Natalya explaining that she was sure that something was there and that it had probably just disappeared.

When Draco put her down Lea ran up the stairs and walked down the hall to the entrance of the back staircase, where she met the boys at the bottom of the staircase. The group sat there silently looking at their parents and waiting for results.

"I guess she was just seeing things" Draco said to Hermione, who was slightly agitated from the scene a few moments ago

"I guess she was" Hermione sighed

Then coincidently, each parent drank from their cup of tea at the same time. A few moments later the 'results' of the trio's prank showed.

"I don't feel too good" Pansy muttered, before running to the bathroom and promptly began to puke her guts out.

Less than ten seconds later, each teen in the room were out of the room and doing the same in different bathrooms.

The trio had retreated to James room and were laughing at their parents' reaction to their prank.

"Are you sure they won't be mad at us" Natalya asked, wringing her hands nervously

"Of course not! We're all too cute and adorable for that! Our parents won't even think of punishing us if we start crying, we all know that! " James exclaimed, he sounded hurt that someone would even think of punishing any one of them.

"Okay..." Natalya replied, though she was still nervous

For half an hour, the adults sat wherever they were in the house and continued to retch up anything that was currently in their stomachs, until Hermione found the purple pieces of candy that would cure the vomiting caused by the puking pastilles.

"Thank god that's over!" Pansy said, a few minutes after Hermione had given her the antidote

The group was sitting in the kitchen and were trying to figure out who had put the puking pastilles in their drinks.

"I know!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed

"Who did it?" Harry asked warily

"No, but I think I know how to find out" Hermione started

"I know a spell that can tell you who has been in a specific room within a certain time period" Hermione stated

"Do it then!" The other parents shouted at her

"Okay then!" Hermione shouted

"Geez need to be so rude" She mumbled under her breath, then muttered a spell under breath

A few moments after, different coloured footprints sprouted up all over the room with a legend in front of Hermione that told which colour belonged to whom.

"Okay. All our footprints are here along with Lea's and... James and Jacob?" Hermione said, starting off normally then ending quizzically.

"James and Jacob did this?" Pansy said, confused

"I told you that they were the next generation of the marauders" Harry said, before he leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his head

Each person shot a look at Harry, before deciding to call the kids down.

"James! Jacob! Natalya!" Draco called loudly, and then waited for the kids to arrive

Each child came downstairs and stood in front of Draco with identical looks of guilt on their faces, along with one of mischievousness on James and Jacob.

"Did you guys put Puking Pastilles in our drinks?" Draco asked, getting straight to the point

James and Jacob both opened their mouth to say something but Natalya interrupted, putting on an 'I'm going to cry in three seconds' fa___ç_ade

"We didn't mean to daddy, we just wanted to see what would happen..." Natalya said, with tears falling down her pale face, and her lower lip trembling.

Natalya was once again calling on her acting skills to convince her father that it was an accident.

Draco fell for the act within seconds, crouching down to her level he said:

"It's okay Lea, you don't have to cry if it was just an accident" Draco said, hugging his daughter

When he released her Natalya, Draco announced that it was time to leave; the family grabbed their cloaks and promptly left. Although, not before Natalya could send a wink in both her twins' and friend's way.

'Oh, how good life was when you were adorable, cute and a mini-marauder.' The trio thought, already planning their next prank.

**And there you have it, chapter seven of Family Planning! I feel like I have idea's pouring out of my head write now! Well, idea's and report card anticipation. Thanks' for all the reviews and idea's for Natalya's nickname. Has anyone read Free the children by Craig Kielburger? It's an amazing book that (at least to me) changes your view on a lot of things. I found it in the library when I was (attempting) to look for a book on forensics that every one of my friends thought was disturbing while I thought it was interesting. I guess that's what you get for having friend's who would know everything that goes through the school's gossip chain but don't know if there's a shooting in Arizona. The shooting's in Arizona were incredibly sad, just makes me dislike the month of January even more!**

**Any way's hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to REVIEW!**

**~Shaki **


	8. Chapter 8: Hit the Lights

**Disclaimer: do not own HP**

**This chapter is dedicated to Virgo The Perfectionist for being the fortieth reviewer!**

**ATTENTION ALL READERS! I'M CHANGING THE AGES OF ALL THE KIDS TO FIVE YEARS OLD! SO, NOW THEY'LL BE THIRTEEN YEARS OLD BY THE END OF THE PROJECT! ALSO, SNAPE'S ALIVE!  


* * *

**

"Now get to work please!" Professor Snape said crisply

It was currently the last period of the day, and it was spent in a potions class with Professor Snape

They were working on a particularly difficult concoction called _Felix Felicis _which gave the user incredible luck. While brewing this, Hermione thought of the time in sixth year when Harry had been granted a vial of it by Professor Slughorn for brewing the best Draught of Living Death.

"Two strands of unicorn hair, one drop of dragon's blood..." Hermione muttered under her breath as she placed the ingredients' in the cauldron.

"Mommy" Lea said quietly

"Yes Lea" Hermione said, muttering quietly

"Where's Daddy and Jake?" Natalya asked, glancing around the classroom

"They're on the other side of the classroom honey" Hermione murmured almost silently, continuing to work on the confusing potion.

Natalya used her hands to push herself up onto the desk; her mother was so concentrated in her work that she didn't notice. But suddenly, her hand slipped from its position on the table and knocked over a bowl full of bezoars', which fell into the cauldron.

Hermione lifted her head the moment that the bezoars' fell into the cauldron. Instincts took over from then as she grabbed Natalya and pulled her under the table yelling "Duck!" to everyone.

Most of the class were used to hearing "duck!" due to the fact that Neville was simply horrid at potions, and it was a weekly, almost daily sometimes, to have a potion explode into his face.

When the class got up there was slimy orange goo covering the walls and tables of the classroom. Some of the children were crying while some, including James and Jacob looked positively awed.

"Scram!" Snape said darkly.

Everyone wasted no time fleeing from the classroom, anxious to escape the orange goo and an angry Snape.

"Natalya Evelyn Malfoy!" Hermione scolded, once they had exited the building When Natalya opened her mouth to say something Jacob and Draco caught up to them.

"Natalya!" Draco said as they walked towards their home

"Why, did, you do that!" Hermione interrupted, you could practically see the smoke coming from her ears.

By then they had reached their street and were slowly making their way to their home on Sorcerer's circle.

"It-It- It was an accident!" Natalya cried, with tears pouring down her face as she turned and ran down the street, seemingly towards their home.

"Natalya!" Hermione cried out, she picked up her pace after her, but Lea was long gone.

The family- minus Natalya – approached their home hoping to find her there, but there was no such luck. Hermione searched all over the house with no luck, until she broke down in tears, saying how she was a horrible mother.

Jacob looked on at his mother crying her eyes out on the couch, his dad just sat beside her, trying to comfort her.

'Where are you Lea?' was all Jacob could think at that moment

...:::***''''||||~~~****::...

Natalya ran to the park in the center of the small neighbourhood with tears still flowing down her pale face. She ran to the center of the park, where a small gap in the crowd of tree's allowed her to pass through into a small alcove of that hid a gorgeous pond.

The pond featured four large rocks off to the side, with small plants dotting around it. Small patches of flowers sprung up in random places of the lush grass. At that moment the sun was just beginning to set and it set off an array of light that only that magical pond could set off.

Natalya sat down on one of the large rocks and quietly cried, she knew that she was probably over-reacting over such a small occurrence, but it hurt when her parents got mad at her like that.

Suddenly, a small rustling in the corner startled her and caused her to look up. Slowly, a patch of unruly, dark brown hair poked out of the bushes, followed by the rest of the body, Lea was surprised, It was James!

"James what are you doing here" Lea asked, uncertain that her parents might pop up behind him and take her back to the house.

"I snuck out when my parents got an owl saying that you had disappeared, I took a wild guess by coming to see if you were here and you were!" James stated, sounding proud when he mentioned how it was out of a wild guess that he found her.

James made his way to Natalya, who was hurriedly attempting to wipe away her tears, but not before James had noticed.

"You shouldn't cry you know, my mommy gets mad at me a lot when I pull pranks on her or daddy, but I don't think much of it, I know she and daddy will love me no matter what." James said softly

Natalya thought about, James was probably right; he seemed to know a lot of things so he was probably right about this.

"Okay, I guess your right" Natalya gave in, sighing tiredly.

"Then let's go! Because I'm really hungry!" James said eagerly, sticking his hand out to help her up.

Natalya grabbed his hand and laughed, they started on the short walk to her home, Natalya stayed silent the entire walk, she hoped that her parents wouldn't be mad at her for leaving.

They finally reached the home and stepped inside quietly, but not quiet enough as they were both attacked by hugs and tears when they entered.

"Don't do that ever again Lea" Hermione sobbed as she held her daughter close to her chest tightly.

Draco was also holding onto Natalya tightly, one arm was around her and the other was around Hermione, Jake joined the group a few moments after, as he was feeling slightly left out.

Pansy smiled through her tears at that, extremely happy that both of the kids were back. A little while after the hugs and tears had ended Pansy and Harry decided it was time to go home and get James into bed.

Hermione was never not within a one metre distance of her daughter, as if she was scared that she would disappear in a snap.

Draco had to pry Natalya out of Hermione's grasp to take her upstairs for bed, and he convinced her to take Jacob upstairs for bed too. After a few minutes, the kids were knocked out, and a few minutes after that, Hermione and Draco were too.

* * *

**Well there you have it, chapter eight of Family Planning! I was reading everyone's reviews from the last chapter and I was surprised with all the reviews mentioning the prank! I didn't think it was really funny, but I guess you guys thought different!**

**Also, the reason I haven't been updating is three things:**

**1)I was being plain lazy**

**2)One of my best friends convinced me to buy The Sims 3, so I did, but I found the game so fun I developed a small obsession for it and when my best friend and I talk about it, my other BFF is saying "why did I get two friends obsessed with this freakin' game!" I just said " I go through you guys talking about who's the hottest guy on school daily, so if you think this is torture you should listen to yourself!" that shut her up pretty quickly.**

**3)Lastly, I have massive lodes of assessments and last minutes tests piling up since report cards are coming in a few weeks, so I've been studying a lot and reading books for school in some of my extra time. **

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll also like to hear your ideas for were this story should go! **

**-Shaki **


	9. Chapter 9: Never Say Never

**This chapter is dedicated to the fiftieth reviewer: harrypotterluver123**

**Thanks' for all the reviews! 56 already! I promise I'll get some Draco/Hermione into here soon since I've gotten a few reviews about that! Also, IDEA"S PLEASE!**

**Enjoy!**

Draco was in a room, a cold, dark room. The only light came from a small window the north wall, directly in front of the window was a throne, the throne was pitch black, with delicate emeralds covering it, even though it was beautiful, it radiated evil.

Sitting on the throne was Voldemort, the dark wizard that had ruined his family name, who had killed numerous people, always with a sickening glint in his eyes.

Surrounding his throne was his inner circle members; all dressed in black robes. Draco could see his father grinning relentlessly, probably thinking of the groups of muggle's he had viciously murdered earlier in the day.

His deranged aunt was on Voldemort's right hand side, a sickening smile on her face. The only words that could be used when describing Bellatrix Lestrange was psychotic bitch, no other words could be used other than those two.

Mrs. Zabini stood with her head bowed next the Nott's all three of the faces emotionless, yet if you looked closely, you could see the sweat trickling down their brows. The Parkinson's also stood there, looking quite nervous, but desperately trying not to show it.

Draco saw himself, Blaise, Pansy and Theodore standing off to the sides, the faces reflected fear, scared to see what might happen if they dared to move or open their mouth. Pansy looked as if tears would start falling down her face any moment.

All of a sudden the dark lord himself spoke.

"You all understand why I have called you here" Voldemort voice crackled, his voice sounded snake-like

"Yes, my lord" all the inner circle members answered, but not their children

Voldemort noticed this and made his way over to the teenagers, taking slow, purposeful steps, that made Draco fear him even more.

"I couldn't hear you" the dark lord whispered venomously, but still no one dared to open their mouths.

"Fine then..." The dark lord took out his wand and pointed it at Pansy's mother and father

He then whispered "Crucio" twice both times hitting directly on target, leaving Mr and Mrs Parkinson withering in agony and pain.

Pansy stepped forward, crying out; this brought a smile to the evil wizard's hideous face. He raised his wand again, this point pointing it at Pansy.

"Crucio..." Voldemort whispered mercilessly, the light shooting out of his wand

Draco woke up with a start; sweat plastered his platinum blonde hair against his forehead, his hands felt clammy, but a voice startled him.

"Draco" Hermione asked, she was sitting on the corner of his bed

She was nervous since Draco's constant moaning and groaning a few minutes previously had ended with a loud scream. Thankfully, it seemed like the children had not woken up since no footsteps or cries had been heard.

"Whaafftt" Draco murmured, his eyes wide open

"Are you okay? You were screaming just now," Hermione asked, almost cautiously

"It was nothing, just a memory..." Draco said, trailing off

"A memory!" Hermione started, alarmed "that must have been one hell of a memory for you to start screaming like that!" Hermione finished

Draco looked at her; his look said 'you have no idea'

Hermione stared at him for a moment, carefully piecing together what he had said.

"It was about Voldemort, wasn't it" her voice was barely a whisper

Though Hermione had seen the treacherous wizard before, she still held a small fear of him; he had ordered death eaters to kill her parents after all.

Draco nodded his head up and down slowly and started telling her about his dream.

"He had called the inner circle members to a meeting to discuss an attack on Hogsmeade and he had requested that they bring their children" Draco started, already wondering if he should stop.

Hermione noticed his nervousness and picked up his hand a squeezed it tightly, and kept holding it. Draco smiled at her thankful for the reassurance and continued on with his story.

"He was hoping that during this attack, we would fight for him. Then, during the beginning of the meeting, we didn't answer him and to prove a point he-he... tortured Pansy's parents in front of our face, then tortured us for the next few minutes, and the entire time my father stood there with a half smirk, half disappointed look on his face" Draco ended, his mind kept replaying how the feeling of being tortured for so long felt.

By the end of the story, Hermione had tears freely running down her face; she could remember the pain of the cruciatus curse that had been casted on her at Malfoy Manor all those months ago and how painful it had been, but to think that Lucius Malfoy had looked at his son get tortured, with a look of_ pleasure _on his face was absolutely sick.

Hermione pulled Draco into a tight hug a moment later, Draco was surprised but returned the hug, they stayed like that for a few moments until they eventfully fell back to sleep like that.

XXX

"Should we wake them up?" Lea asked her twin brother, whispering

"I don't know" Jacob replied, shrugging his shoulders

They were standing in front of their father's bed, they were planning on waking him up by screaming in his ear, but not that sure now since their mother was there too. Draco's arm was wrapped around waist and Hermione's head was resting on his chest.

The twins' didn't get a chance to finish their discussion since loud beeps coming from Draco's alarm clock had woke him up.

"Shufffttt uppfff" Draco mumbled, clutching Hermione closer to him

The children silently laughed at their father.

Hermione's eyes popped open a second or so after and tried to get up, but Draco's grip on her was too tight. Hermione's eyes glanced around the room until she found her children; she sent them a silent message with her eyes which allowed them to wake their dad up.

Jacob and Lea crept up to Draco's side of the bed before jumping onto to him, screaming loudly. Draco woke up after that, his hand reaching for his wand, when realising it was just Lea and Jake he relaxed and let go of Hermione allowing her to go and get ready for the day.

Fifteen minutes later the family was ready to go and set off on the short walk to the historically beautiful castle for another day.

**Sooooo... did you like this chapter? I know that I didn't enjoy it as much as I thought I would, but maybe that's cuz of freezing cold weather conditions here in the great, white north!:) It's freakin' cold here in Canada! But what else could you expect from this country :D. In my school the teacher's are keeping us in a lot because of the cold! Also, my principle is a complete idiot! He wants to charge ten dollars just for two hour dance, so he can buy more freakin' **_**chairs**_**! I'm done rambling. Sooooooo... REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**~Shaki**

**(Note: I tend to change topics A LOT :D)**


	10. Chapter 10: Moment 4 Life

**This chapter is dedicated to the sixtieth reviewer** **_herecoziwannabe _!** **And to **_**Tinkerbell81**_ **for giving me** **an idea for this chappie!**

**Also, thanks for all the sixty-four reviews so far! I never thought when I started this story that I'd get more than fifty!

* * *

**

Hermione sighed; it had been a long, stressful day so far. Between paying attention in class and taking care of Jacob she had barely any energy left in her body, she felt surprised that she could even get to the last class, Family Planning.

Apparently, Professor Millane had called another class for today, so, Hermione trudged to the other side of the castle holding Jake's hand tightly. Once she had reached the classroom, Hermione sat in her assigned seat at the back of the classroom while Jake ran off to talk to Lea and James.

A moment later, Draco came and sat down in the chair beside her, he looked as exhausted as Hermione did. James, Lea and Jake sat down, talking to Pansy and Harry, who both looked surprisingly well rested.

"You know what happened when we woke up this morning?" Lea asked the Potter's

"No" Pansy, James and Harry replied, looking slightly confused

"We went to our daddy's room this morning and guess what we found" Jake said, glancing at Lea

"A broom to fly on?" James asked, looking at his father with a look that said 'I want a broomstick!'

"No... My mommy and daddy in the same bed and daddy was hugging mommy!" Lea said in an excited whisper

Pansy and Harry's mouth's dropped open in shock; James was still staring at his father with the same look.

"But, when mommy woke up, daddy wouldn't let go of her so we had to scream in daddy's ear to wake him up!" Jake and Lea whispered together

Pansy and Harry finally got their mouths to close, and then the both just stared at Hermione and Draco with indescribable looks on both of their faces. At that moment, Professor Millane decided to walk in.

"Hello class" she greeted warmly, smiling at her class

"Hello Professor" the class chorused, by now Jake and Lea had returned to their spots beside their parents.

"Today I will be giving you guys an assignment to complete" She said, standing in front of the class

There were heavy 'come on's' from around the class, mainly the guys, the most audible one coming from Ron.

"It isn't that difficult, so if you all quiet down I'll explain it to you" the professor said patiently, when the class quieted down she continued

"All you need to do is pair up with another family, and on this Saturday coming up, one of the families will give their child to the other and will be free to go to Hogsmeade for the day. The other family will babysit. The same procedure will be done again next week, on Saturday again. Any questions?" Professor Millane said, with a small smile on her face.

Parvati raised her hand. She was clutching Damien close to her; most of the other mother's were doing that too.

"What's the point of this?" Parvati asked after professor Millane had picked her

"The point is for you to become less attached to your children, since you are all quite attached at the moment" Professor Millane said, glancing at all the kids in the room

All the young parents in the room looked sad, remembering that they would have to stop being attached to their children due to the fact that their kids were going to disappear in early January to mark the end of the Family Planning class.

"Okay...you may leave after you've gotten into partners!" the Professor said as cheerfully as she could muster with all the sad looks around her

Draco and Hermione partnered up with Harry and Pansy, Ron and Padma decided to become partners with Blaise and Parvati within a minute.

The class had filed out of the classroom within minutes, most heading towards the neighbourhood, Draco and Hermione reached there within minutes, instead of going home they decided to head over to Harry and Pansy's.

When they reached the familiar home they did what they normally did. They headed to the kitchen while the kids went to James' room to plan a prank against Ron.

"Sooo..." Pansy started awkwardly, she desperately wanted to ask couple about what the twins had said but didn't know how to ask.

"Umm... you see... the twins said something about you two... sleeping in the same bed... and we kind of wanted to know if it was true?" Harry asked this as a question instead of a statement, all while scratching the back of his head.

Draco and Hermione both started to blush a bright red colour that was similar to the typical Weasley hair colour. Harry and Pansy sat there expectantly.

"We were just talking, and I fell asleep in his room by accident!" Hermione said, defending himself

Once Hermione said that Pansy and Harry visibly relaxed, Hermione knew exactly what they had originally thought and just wanted to clear the confusion up. The tension disappeared and before long it was nearing ten o'clock, well passed the kid's bedtime.

"Jake, Lea, get down here we're leaving now!" Draco shouted up the staircase, shrugging on his cloak at the same time.

Jake, Lea and James came down the stairs with mischievous looks on all their faces, immediately, the parents knew something was up.

"What did you guys do this time?" Draco groaned, grabbing his kids hands to put their coats on

"Nothing." The mini-marauders replied, putting innocent looks on their faces which Draco immediately fell for. For a Slytherin, Draco was extremely soft.

Hermione and Draco put coats on Lea and Jake, and after a long goodbye, the small family disappeared into the night

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter ten of Family Planning! I'm shocked. Ten chapters of this story already! I thought I would get bored of it after the fifth! Instead, I got more attached to this story Thank you sooooooooooo much for the reviews, they mean a lot to me! So... here's my complaint for the day. This kid in my class, let's call him Mike and his friend let's call this guy Kevin are ****completely**** annoying me! They keep trying to steal my freakin' things all the time! And they spread a rumour among their idiot friends (thankfully not the school) that I like the ****stupidest and ugliest**** guy in my class I mean, geez, the guy is so stupid that he's funny! Like, not to sound mean but, really! Well, I'm sorry for rambling about that, so... please brighten my already sad day with REVIEWS!**

**Shaki**

**(Please check out a poll I put out on my profile! It's just about how long you guys want this story to be.)**


	11. Chapter 11: All Day

**This chapter is dedicated to **harrypotterluver123 **for once again being the chosen** **reviewer!**

**This story now has seventy-five reviews! I'm so happy! I've been getting around nine or ten reviews per chapter so that makes me even happier! So, here's chapter eleven of Family Planning. **

**Enjoy!**

It was finally Saturday, the day of the Hogsmeade visit. Hermione was extremely excited for the visit, a whole evening that didn't involve any fights over toys, or pranking.

But, while she was happy over the trip she was also nervous. She didn't know what she would do if she suddenly got an owl from Pansy saying that Jake or Lea were hurt. She was probably overreacting, every mother involved in the project was like this, stressing over every little thing.

"Hermione!" Draco called from the kitchen, interrupting her thoughts

"It's time to drop Jake and Lea off at Harry and Pansy's!" He called again, walking down the long hallway hand in hand with Lea and Jake.

"'Kay! Hermione said, loudly so Draco could hear her.

Draco reached Hermione at the entrance to their home, and from there, they headed to the Potter's. After knocking on the door, a frazzled Pansy answered the door, James clinging to her leg screaming at the top of his lungs 'PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!' to his mother. Harry was a few steps behind them.

"Sorry 'bout that" Harry said after they had entered, looking annoyed at James' behaviour

James suddenly stopped screaming when he noticed Lea and Jake; instead, he unlatched himself from his mother's leg and ran up the stairs to his room, closely followed by Lea and Jake.

"Well, we better go now" Hermione said after a minute or two of instructions to Harry and Pansy

"We'll be fine" Pansy assured her as she and Draco walked out of the door.

Draco looking calm and collected, while Hermione looked like she just wanted to run inside, grab her kids and go home.

A few minutes later Hermione and Draco were on a carriage, one their way to Hogsmeade for the first time of the year.

XXX

"This is so beautiful..." Hermione said, she was staring out at the tree's, the radiant colours of the leafs shining in the daylight.

"It is" Draco agreed, nodding his head

"I already feel nervous for leaving them with Harry and Pansy" Hermione said, wringing her hands

"I wouldn't worry about the kids; I would worry about Harry and Pansy's sanity." Draco said, already wondering how Harry and Pansy were taking three, over excited, mischievous five year olds.

XXX

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Pansy bellowed, chasing after James, Lea and Jake

The mini marauders had pulled a prank a few moments ago that involved a bunch of WWW wizarding joke products. Advanced stuff for five year olds.

After another few minutes of chasing after the hyper kids, Pansy gave up and sat down on the coach with her head in her hands, muttering something along the lines of 'I'm going to kill George Weasley for supplying my kid with his WWW products.'

"What's going on?" Harry said, yawning, he had decided to take a nap, leaving the mini marauders with the perfect chance to prank Pansy.

Harry saw Pansy and immediately started laughing, her hair looked like strings and was magenta, there were also boils covering her face.

Pansy didn't bother getting up to yell at him for laughing at her, she was too tired after chasing a bunch of five year olds with endless sources of energy.

Harry decided to put Pansy out of her misery and whispered a quick charm that removed the boils, and muttered another one that got her hair back to its original dark, chestnut brown colour. After Harry went and searched for the mischief makers, allowing Pansy a -short- nap.

XXX

"This spaghetti is really good!" Hermione said to Draco.

They were sitting in a small, Italian restaurant that Draco had suggested they go to, to end the visit to Hogsmeade.

"It's one of the best that I've eaten" Draco agreed, eating some of his own spaghetti

"Where did you find this place? It's way off the main street." Hermione asked, glancing at Draco

"Blaise. He was going on and on about some witch he met on vacation in Greece, not worrying about where he was heading, and somehow we found ourselves here, so Blaise insisted we go in and eat since he was so hungry." Draco finished, taking a sip of his butterbeer

"Wow, I thought it would be something more normal, like, 'my mother brought me here'" Hermione said, laughing

"That chocolate we got from Honeydukes was really good" Hermione said, twirling her spaghetti on her fork

"Nothing beats muggle chocolate" Draco said, eating the last meatball on his plate

"I never thought that I would live to see the day when you like something muggle" Hermione giggled

"The war changed me" Draco said simply

"How?" Hermione asked curiously

"After my father was killed while in Azkaban, I switched sides for the final battle, you know that, but everything that happened made me review my life, it made me think about everything I've done, so the summer after the battle I traveled to muggle places, trying new things, and enjoying most of it. " Draco said, looking Hermione straight in the eyes

"Well, I enjoyed everywhere except those bloody awful theme parks, I didn't get the rides that were supposedly 'flying', the bloody things were attached to metal poles!" Draco said, looking quite serious

Hermione laughed at him, she would have to take him back to the theme park he went to and explain how everything worked.

After that conversation, Hermione and Draco finished up their dinner quickly and paid the bill before exiting the restaurant and heading back to the carriages. Sometime during the walk there, Draco's hand found Hermione's.

Hermione turned to Draco, a small smile on her face, she enjoyed his company a lot, and today she saw a side to him that she enjoyed.

When they reached the carriages, they spotted Blaise and Parvati heading towards them, when they reached the couple Blaise opened his mouth to speak.

"Draco, you want to come sit with me on the way back? Parvati said she wants to talk to Hermione" Blaise said, a faint smirk on playing on his lips

" 'Kay" Draco said

But, before he followed Blaise he brushed his lips against Hermione's cheek, leaving the girl standing there, feeling shocked and confused.

**And there you have it! Chapter eleven of Family Planning! I have a huge weight off my shoulders now that report cards finally came today! So, I decided to update! My principle finally decided, after much begging, to reduce the price for our dance to five bucks, still more expensive then last time but at least it's a reasonable price. My BFF's are complaining 24/7 because Justin Bieber isn't going to be touring in North America this year, they freakin' LOVE the guy, like, one has 150 posters of the guy! She's obsessed! Like, really. I like the guy but I don't freak out just because there isn't going to be NA tour! I've keep saying like for some reason... Maybe it's because I watched the video of JB on Jay Leno where it counts how many times he says like in eleven minutes**. **He said 'like' around 50 to 60 time! Freakin' funny! :D. Also, I'm sooo tired of rumours going around people that I know about me liking a guy, who's my best guy friend! It's so annoying! And happens at least once a month! **

**REVIEW! (please!)  
**

**Shaki**


	12. Chapter 12: Hate Love

**This chapter is dedicated to **poisoned blood **for being the** **eightieth reviewer!**

**This story is at eighty six reviews! I'm so happy! And sorry this wasn't up sooner, I've had trips, vaccines and meetings for clubs a lot recently. Also, I thought I had written a couple of paragraphs out for this story and I went a back a few days later to finish it up and it wasn't there! Maybe I just imagined I wrote it or something... Then, I got grounded. So, now that I've FINALLY gotten my laptop back I'm finishing the chapter.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

It was Friday night, about ten pm and Hermione and Draco were sitting in their living room, looking at a muggle television that the professor had assigned them to use for a muggle studies project.

They were watching the movie _Titanic_. Hermione had said if Draco wanted to look at the T.V. he would look at the movie. Draco didn't get why though. It was just about two muggles who had some sort of forbidden romance thing, and then all of a sudden the giant ship they were on sinks and a lot of the people on the ship, including the guy, dies. All he knew is that Hermione could not stop bawling her eyes out.

"It-its s-so sad!" she blubbered, dabbing her eyes

"T-they l-loved ea-each o-other! T-then h-he l-lets g-g-go! It i-isn't f-fair!" Hermione cried, she was now leaning into Draco's side crying into her hands.

"It's okay?" Draco said, he was kind of freaked with the whole 'girl is crying her heart out, what should I do?' situation.

"I-I'm okay now..." Hermione said, dabbing her eyes again,

"So, are we done watching movies?" Draco said hopefully, glancing at the stairs

"No! We are going to watch _a walk to_ _remember_! Then we'll watch _the notebook_!" Hermione said, quite excited with her choices.

If only poor Draco had known what he was being dragged into. He could have avoided hours filled with a tearful Hermione and sad love stories.

**XXX**

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Hermione heard the twins' scream from the hall, she was sure Draco could hear too.

Hermione ran out of the room, thankfully dressed for the day ahead, Draco was already there dressed in his own robes, looking tired.

"JAME S IS COMING OVER!"The twins' screamed again, excitedly

Hermione sighed; she desperately wanted to forget about that, James plus Jake plus Lea equalled HUGE trouble. She would probably need to have at the very least three days of rest after this baby sitting job.

"Well, since James is coming over, why don't we have breakfast first?" Hermione asked, in hope to calm the kids down. It didn't work.

"Yes! I'm hungry! I want muggle cheerio's!" were among the screams shouted by the twins as they raced each other down the stairs, to the kitchen.

Hermione sighed, she glanced at Draco, judging by the look on his face she knew he was thinking that exact same thing that she was, that it was going to be a very, _very_ long day.

**XXX**

"Hi!" Pansy greeted, she was at the Malfoy residence with Harry, dropping James off for the day.

"Hi guys!" Hermione said, hugging Harry and Pansy briefly.

The group exchanged small talk for a minute or two before Harry interrupted, saying that they should leave to catch a carriage to Hogsmeade.

"We should go now." Harry said, glancing at his watch

"Okay," Pansy replied, and headed to the door, before they left she turned and looked at Hermione and Draco and said "You guys are in for it" before walking outside with Harry.

The second the door closed a loud shout was heard from the twins' playroom. Hermione and Draco looked at each other; they were _so_ in for it.

**XXX**

"NATALYA EVELYN MALFOY!" Draco shouted angrily.

Draco was currently hanging by one foot from the ceiling, his hair was a bright, bubblegum pink colour, and, his face was covered in boils, much like Pansy's had been the previous week.

"JACOB AIDAN MALFOY! JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! " Hermione screamed

Hermione's situation was similar to Draco's, except her hair had turned into purple snakes, and bright colours of paint had been squirted all over her, other than that she was in the exact same situation as Draco. To say she mad was a _complete_ understatement.

Draco heard giggling to the side of him; sitting on one of the child's broomstick that he had gotten the twins' was Natalya. Draco's face started turning red, very similar to Ron's hair colour, it seemed like the Malfoy temper was about to come out.

Lea, seeing that her father was _very_ angry decided that instead of finishing off the 'mission' that she should run, well, technically fly away.

On the other hand, Jake and James had finished their part of the mission, and had retreated to the twins' room to wait for Lea.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Lea said the moment she flew into the room

James and Jacob were trying to play a game of child's wizard chess, the key word being trying.

"Sorry about what?" James and Jake asked quizzically.

"I didn't get to spray daddy with paint!" Lea cried

James and Jake looked disappointed, it would have been incredibly funny to use a camera and ask Uncle George to send in something to post pictures of this prank all over the school!

"It's okay! We still got aunty Hermione!" James said, before erupting into laughter. Jake was doing the same thing beside him.

Downstairs, Draco and Hermione were screaming very loudly, but, sadly for them, the only people that could hear them was the mini marauder's, and they were soo not going to help them.

**XXX**

"This is really nice Harry!" Pansy exclaimed as they walked through the streets of Hogsmeade.

They were having a pretty good time. Firstly, they had gone to Honeydukes and stocked up on candy for the next month, and then Harry insisted on running into a quidditch shop for an hour, Pansy then dragged him from clothing store, to clothing store as payback for staying in the quidditch store so long. Finally, after a long day of shopping, they retreated to the three broomsticks to eat, and then head back to Hogwarts.

"It too quiet" Harry said, taking a sip from his butterbeer.

"It is, I wonder how Hermione and Draco are holding up with those three" Pansy replied, eating her steak.

"I don't want to know. Their probably hanging upside down right now!" Harry exclaimed, laughing

Pansy laughed along with him, recalling her experience babysitting the trouble makers.

If only they knew. If only.

* * *

**There you have it, chapter twelve of Family Planning! I've already apologized for not updating sooner, so I'll just do a random authors note.**

**Soooo... has anybody seen Never say never the directors fan cut version? It's amazing! I loved every single moment of it! Even my mother who dislikes Justin Bieber liked it! My sister's accusing her of going to the 'dark side' though, well, she thinks it's the dark side; it's actually the light side!**

**Also, my life is pretty suckish right now. First, I made the honour roll, I'm excited about that, but, they spelt my name wrong! They put 'Sharki' instead of Shaki! Everyone was annoying me about it, even my teachers! Additionally, rumours' have started again for me; the ugly guy actually likes me now, instead of pretending to like me! And just to make it worse, one of my best guy friends and I had an argument, no big deal there it happens daily, but, while I was walking away from him telling him to shut up my friends were watching, and they apparently found that our argument looked like a break-up! It didn't help that it was windy and my eyes were tearing up! Then, the next day the guy that likes me said he wanted to beat him up, and another guy finally said he liked me! My life is ****horrible ****right now! And extremely confusing!**

**~Shaki **


	13. Chapter 13: Look at me now

**Disclaimer: You know what; I'm tired of doing disclaimer's, so this will be the last one for this story! Still don't own Harry Potter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****harrypotterluver123**** for being the ninetieth reviewer! And, ****Mia2505**** for being the One hundredth reviewer!**

**107 reviews! Yayyyy! I never expected that much when I first started this story! I updated this story sooner than last time, but not as soon as I would of liked. Also, Fanfiction wouldn't let me access 'My Stories' so that's another reason why I couldn't update.  
**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Guy's, we're back to pick up Jam- AGGHHHH!" Pansy screamed, she had just saw Hermione hanging from the ceiling, not even bothering to try to get out of her position.

"What the hell happened to you?" Pansy exclaimed while Harry whispered a charm to release Hermione from her current position.

Thanks to a charm, Hermione landed in an upright position, after sitting down for a few moments to let blood start flowing properly again, she answered Pansy.

"First, go help Draco" Hermione commanded tiredly, glancing to kitchen where Draco was currently hanging upside down.

Harry's eyes widened in realization, if Hermione was hanging in the front hall, then Draco was probably hanging somewhere else too. After realizing that, he ran to the kitchen and repeated the same procedure that he had done on Hermione on Draco. They both returned to the hall to talk with Pansy and Hermione.

"So, once again, who the hell did this to you!" Pansy screeched

"Guess who," Draco muttered, rubbing his head

"The kids?" Harry guessed,

Draco glanced up at him, the look on his face answered Harry's question.

Pansy groaned, then sat down next to Hermione and buried her head in her hands, looking up a few moments later; she glanced at Hermione, hoping that she had an idea of what to do as punishment. While the girls did that, Harry called the kids downstairs, the twins' had the famous Malfoy smirk plastered on their faces, while James had an innocent grin on his face.

"Sit down." Harry commanded, hoping to scare the kids a little bit. It didn't work.

"What's wrong daddy?" James asked innocently, after they had taken a seat on a leather couch

"First," Harry started, ignoring James' question "You guys have to promise to tell the truth, or else whatever punishment you get will be doubled, okay" Harry asked them, his emerald eyes staring at them intensely, and the looks on the kid's faces faltered the tiniest bit.

"We promise" they all said, somewhat quietly.

"Okay then," Harry started, he glanced around the room, all the teenagers were staring intently at the five year olds.

"Did you, or did you not, pull pranks on Aunt Hermione and Uncle Draco while Aunt Pansy and I were at Hogsmeade?" Harry asked them in a serious tone.

"W-well, we might of-" James started, but Lea interrupted.

"Alright, fine, we did it!" Lea burst out, with tears streaming her face.

Harry looked at them, surprised that they gave up so easily.

"Me and Jake were in charge of doing Aunt Hermione's prank, and Lea did Uncle Draco" James said, giving up

"You guys know it wasn't right to do those pranks, right" Harry asked, stooping down to their level.

"We know." The kids said, looking at the ground, ashamed.

"You guys get no T.V and no chocolate for a week, okay" Harry said

"Okay" the trio sighed.

The twins retreated to their rooms and Hermione followed to get them ready for bed, after giving a one armed hug to Harry and Pansy.

James went and sat in Pansy's lap, his head resting on her chest. Pansy ran her hands through his chocolate brown curls aimlessly, her eyes studying her son's face intently for a few moments, before Harry suggested they leave to get James into bed, since it was already past nine.

"We should get going, James looks pretty tired right now" Harry said, pulling his cloak on.

"Okay" Pansy said, standing up with James still in her arms, since it appeared that he was sleeping.

"Bye Draco" Harry said tiredly, throwing a cloak over Pansy's shoulders and stepping outside, into the night.

"Bye" Pansy mumbled, following Harry out.

Once Draco had locked the door behind them, he went upstairs to his bedroom, changing into his pyjamas, and went back downstairs to make a cup of tea for himself. When he reached the kitchen, he surprised to see Hermione sitting there with a cup of tea for herself and another one beside her for Draco.

"How did you know I was coming down?" Draco asked, gulping some of his tea down.

"Just had a feeling" Hermione said, smiling, with her hands wrapped around her cup.

"I have one question. Do you know how the hell the kids got all those prank supplies?" Draco exclaimed.

"Probably from my room. George sends me packages a prank supplies all the time and I just leave them in my room. Also, since this project started, George insisted on sending more supplies, for some stupid reason" Hermione answered, taking a sip from her tea.

"You left a bunch of pranking supplies in plain sight?" Draco asked, mocking shock.

"I didn't think that they would go into my room, dig through my dresser, and find the pranking stuff in the bottom of the drawer" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"Okay, Okay" Draco laughed, throwing his own hands up, as if he was surrendering.

Hermione glanced at the clock while taking a final gulp from her tea cup; she was shocked to see that it was well past ten o clock.

"I better go to bed now, I have McGonagall in the morning, and she can be a pain in the arse sometimes!" Hermione exclaimed, while placing her cup into the sink and casting a washing charm on it.

"Ha-freakin' ha" Draco mumbled, suddenly tired.

"Night" Hermione smiled, she was extremely tired as well, hanging from a ceiling for a couple of hours wasn't all that comfortable.

"G'night" Draco murmured, already halfway up the stairs.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, chapter** **thirteen. This was a rushed chapter and definitely not my best one yet.**

**Super sorry I didn't update sooner, First, I was lazy, second, they took Emily Prentiss off Criminal Minds and that pissed me off, since she's my favourite character. The only good thing about her leaving was that JJ came back for the episode. Sorry for ranting.**

**So, random story time! Let's see, I missed my Language class (thank god!) because I couldn't open my locker, and spent the entire period trying to open it! Then when I tried to find the custodian to cut the lock off, they couldn't find him! So, I spent half the day wearing winter boots and trying to lug my big, Canadian Olympic bag, jacket and binders around. I'm soooo not using a Dudley lock anymore!**

**Also, I just wanted to mention the tragedy in Japan. It is so incredibly sad what happened, an earthquake and tsunami within minutes of each other! Then this whole nuclear meltdown crisis thing! I just look at the shocking footage and start crying, thinking about how many lives were lost.**

**Anyways, REVIEW AND PRAY FOR JAPAN!**

**~Shaki **


	14. Chapter 14: Fire

**This chapter is dedicated to the 110****th**** reviewer, an anonymous reviewer by the name of ****Gryffindor Glory****, and the 120****th**** reviewer FiOnAFiO**!

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner, the only reason is laziness. This chapter is mostly of the aging process and what the kids looked like now that their seven. It's a pretty boring chapter.**

* * *

A few days had passed since the babysitting incident and Hermione and Draco were happy that they had another Family Planning class this period; this particular class would age the children to seven years old since it was only a day until October first.

"Hello students!" Professor Millane greeted enthusiastically.

"You all know what's going to happen to today, right?" She asked walking to her desk, and grabbing a basket full of vials.

"Uh huh" Most students answered, while some stared into space.

"Good. So, let's get the aging process started!" The professor said somewhat excitedly.

"Potter's!" She said crisply.

Pansy walked up to the front of the room, with James hand in her own. Harry sat at their desk since only one parent had to go to the front for the aging process.

Millane handed the vial of aging potion to Pansy, and Pansy managed to get James to drink it, even though he was slightly reluctant. The professor tapped the top of James head twice before a golden glow surrounded his body that caused Pansy to step back. When the glow finally faded, James stood there, a foot taller and his chocolate brown curls unrulier than ever.

Pansy smiled and gave James a big hug, before walking back to their seats; it was there Harry promised that he would get James a broom. That would turn out to be a _very_ bad idea.

A few names later Ron and Padma were called. Padma grasped Alicia's hand tightly as they walked to the front of the room. Professor Millane repeated the same procedure she had done on the previous families, and when the glow faded Alicia stood there, looking more beautiful than ever, when Padma saw her, she gasped.

Alicia's midnight black hair tumbled mid back and the crystal blue eyes she had inherited from Ron stood out against her caramel coloured skin.

Padma had a few tears running down her face as she escorted Alicia back to their seats. Once they reached them, Padma started asking her how she was and such. Questions a parent would ask after their child returned from boarding school.

Five names later, Blaise and Parvati were called; Blaise escorted Damien to the front of the room. When they reached the small podium that was located front and center, Blaise ruffled his son's hair affectionately and poured the vile of honey coloured potion down his throat.

Once the golden sparkle disappeared, Damien stood there looking somewhat arrogant. His jade green eyes stood out against his deeply tanned skin and his black hair was dead straight, much like his father's.

Parvati reacted much like her sister had, except less excitedly.

Finally, Draco and Hermione's names were called, and they both walked to the front of the room, with Jake and Lea skipping ahead of them.

The entire process was repeated one twin at a time. Natalya was first, and when the sparkle faded, Lea stood there with wavy, light blonde hair with hints of brown fell a few inches under her shoulders. Her grey eyes sparkled with intelligence, much like her mother's chocolate ones did. Her high cheekbones' seemed even more distinct now. When she smiled, two rows of pearly whites were shown, with two teeth missing from the bottom row.

Once she saw Hermione, she ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Hi Mom! How are you?" She said, grabbing her mother's hand and pulling her back to their desk. Hermione smiled.

Draco merely smirked at them, and turned to Jacob who was looking slightly impatient, Draco tipped the vial up, and let the liquid pour into Jake's throat, after the incantation was muttered by the professor, the now familiar golden sparkle settled around Jake.

When the glow faded away, Jake stood there, looking exactly like Draco did at the moment. Straight platinum blonde hair bordered his face, blonde eyelashes framed warm grey eyes and the famous Malfoy smirk was plastered to his face.

"Dad!" Jake exclaimed "Can I have the new Flash 3000x broom?" He asked excitedly.

"Uhh...sure?" Draco answered, with a questioning tone in his voice, he was wondering if that was a good idea.

As soon as the kids in the room saw that two of their friends had been promised a broom, they started begging their own parents for one, only a few decided not to beg. About half of the parents said yes, while another quarter said maybe and the rest, firmly said no.

As all the parents talked non-stop with their kids, Professor Millane sat on the edge of her desk, her toffee coloured eyes twinkling in delight.

"Okay, for homework, take your kids to Hogsmeade!" she said "Class dismissed!" She exclaimed, successfully ending another Family Planning class.

* * *

**So, here's a short chapter, basically on the aging process.** **Hope you like it!**

**So... I'm not feeling too good, one of my close friend's dad died. Head on car accident, died instantly. Uhh... I don't think I've ever been at a loss of words. Um, one of my dad's friends was murdered, or something, I don't know the details. Everything I say right now is depressing, the only happy thing in my life right now is that I got 93% on a test I thought I failed; I was only two percent off a A+, sadly. I couldn't really put too much into this chapter, I was feeling too sad.**

**Review please; it'll brighten my depressed mood.**

**~Shaki**


	15. Chapter 15: Go Screw Yourself

**This chapter is dedicated to ****WannaberelatedtoaGod**** for being the 130****th**** reviewer, at least I think they are the 130****th**** reviewer, FF wasn't showing some reviews, and so, I was extremely confused with the counting. (Never thought I'd see myself write that, since I'm on honour roll, and one of the top math students in my class:D)**

**OMG! One hundred and thirty nine reviews. AWESOME! Your reviews brightened my entire day! Hell, it brightened my entire week!**

**The PICTURES of Lea and Jake's ROOMS ARE ON MY PROFILE! Hermione and Draco's room's are there too. (Though I have not described them as yet)**

**Here's chapter fifteen, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom!" Lea shouted from her room.

"I'm downstairs!" Hermione shouted from the kitchen, were she was chopping a watermelon to put into a fruit salad.

"Can you come upstairs please?" Lea asked loudly.

"Coming," Hermione sighed, putting down the large knife that she was using.

Hermione jogged up the stairs, walking to Lea's room, which was only two doors away from her own room.

"Yes, sweetie?" Hermione said, glancing at Lea.

"Can we change the paint colour in my room?" Lea asked, glancing around her bubble-gum pink room.

"Now?" Hermione asked, sighing.

"Now!" Lea said loudly, a small frown appearing on her lips.

"I want it to be...purple!" Lea exclaimed, bouncing up and down on her bed.

Sighing yet again, Hermione whipped out her wand and muttered a spell, changing the rooms colour. She glancing around the room and decided to change the furniture too. She whispered another spell, all the furniture changed to a bright white, and the bedding changed colours too, matching the wall in its base colour, and deep purple was the accent colour.

Once Lea saw it, she gasped at the beauty of the room.

"I love it mommy!" she squealed, running to hug Hermione.

Hermione smiled at her actions, and immediately hugged Lea back; she placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek, and then returned to the cooking she had been doing before. While Hermione chopped a head of lettuce, she thought about how the day had progressed after the aging process.

As soon as they reached home, Draco took the twins outside to teach them the basics of quidditch. Harry came over when he heard what Draco was doing, and Blaise came with Damien as well. After an hour of learning, the so called 'men' got involved in an argument about the quidditch teams, yet again, the boys stayed there to listen to their father's argue and Lea decided to go and read a children's book on quidditch, since she refused to listen to her father and uncles argue about the teams, and claimed she could learn more reading about it than listening to the 'idiotic fools' argue. Hermione let get away with the name calling, as she completely agreed with her daughter.

Before the argument started though, Hermione had transferred all of Lea's belongings to another room, since she was older now.

She had redecorated Jake's room too; changing the colour from the pale yellow to a pastel green on one wall and a shade of gray that perfectly matched his eyes was magically painted onto another wall. Hermione had decided that the complementary colours would a pale blue and a shade of green that was a few tones brighter than the wall colour. She added a bed, and beside the bed she placed a small, square night table; and a bookshelf on the other side. She had added two shelves above the bed. She inserted a large, tall dresser and a desk with a shelf above it beside it.

She had left the room contently, but that smile had fallen from her face as soon as she heard the shouts outside; she had sighed, shaking her head, and thought 'were the ignorant fools ever going to realize that quidditch was just a game, not a cause for arguments and fights?'

**XXX**

"Dear Merlin, my head is absolutely killing me!" Draco exclaimed later that night.

The reason? He, Harry and Blaise decided to get into a fight about quidditch. Again. Hermione was silently laughing over his exclamation, for many reasons.

"Why are you laughing?" Draco asked, holding his throbbing head in his hands.

"I'm laughing because you, Blaise and Harry are absolute, bloody idiots! This second fight you guys have gotten into over quidditch! You could have avoided the painful headache your having by not getting into the fight!" Hermione ranted.

Draco groaned, and lifted his head to retort, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Mom? Dad? Are you guys still downstairs?" Lea asked from the top of the staircase, dressed in her red pyjamas.

"Yes" Hermione replied, "Your father has a nasty headache from a fight earlier."

Lea walked down the stairs and to the couch where her parents were sitting, she reached her father and through her arms around him in a big hug, Draco was shocked for a moment but returned it quickly. Hermione looked at the scene in front of her with tears in her eyes, she heard shuffling feet behind a before she knew it, Hermione was enfolded in a hug.

The only words she heard were "GROUP HUG!" before she broke down laughing.

It was Jake. Only him and James could take a sweet moment and turn it into a funny one. A few minutes later, the entire family fell asleep, with their arms still around each other.

* * *

**And there you have it, chapter 15 of Family Planning! I hope you guys liked this chapter, if you did, leave some reviews!**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter, so, REVIEW! (Pretty please with... chocolate sprinkles and chocolate sauce, and rainbow sprinkles and gummy bears and... well you get the idea:D)**

**~Shaki**


	16. Chapter 16: Hush

**UPDATE 26/5/11- I'm really sorry I haven't updated in almost a month. I have three quarters of chapter seventeen written, but every time I go to finish it I just can't put what I want written down in words. Just a form of stupid writers block . I'll try to have the next chapter out by the beginning of June at the latest. Also, please send your prayers to victims of the terrible tornado in Joplin. If you don't know what the hell I'm talking about, (like my uninformed sister) TURN ON CNN NOW! Or whatever your international news channel is. I seriously could not stop crying when I turned on the TV and heard the current missing person and death toll.**

**XXX**

**This chapter is dedicated to CheyRainAwesomeness** **for being the 140****th**** reviewer, and to** **claire96** **for being the 150****th**** reviewer!**

**Sorry for not updating, I've had royal wedding fever for the past week and a half.:D:D:D**

**Thank you for all the reviews! This story now has 153 reviews! Yaayyy! I've set a goal for the amount of reviews I want this story to have by the time I finish it (which will hopefully be later this year). The goal is 300 reviews. This story will be around thirty chapters, maybe a few more. Since I already have 153 reviews, and that's just over half of 300, and this story's going to be double the amount of chapters I currently have, so I'm guessing that's a healthy goal. **

**I'm going to stop typing my story aims and let you read now, so, enjoy!**

**Note: if I haven't already mentioned, this story does not follow any of the books past book 4, since I haven't read the books in over 2 years.**

**P.S. pictures of the playroom are on my profile. **

* * *

"Spell 'described'" Hermione commanded Jake.

They were sitting in the playroom that Hermione had designed for them a few days beforehand. Hermione had insisted that they have one hour lessons each day, since wizarding children started school at the age of eleven.

"D-E-S-C-R-I-B-E-D!" Jake spelled proudly, barely struggling.

"Good job!" Hermione exclaimed, happily.

"What about 'important'?" she asked.

"Mom, I don't wanna do this!"Jake whined.

Hermione looked shocked for a moment, as Jake usually sat through entire lessons, and had once asked for more, but let him go anyways. She knew exactly where he was going. The quidditch fields, obviously.

Ever since Draco had bought Jake and Lea brooms the day before, they had barely left the indoor quidditch fields that had been built in the neighbourhood the week before. Lea was showing potential as a seeker according to Draco, and Jake as a Chaser.

All Hermione seemed to hear at dinner was 'mom! You should have seen me on my broom today!' or 'I almost caught the snitch!' It was interesting hearing about their day, though she hoped that they would try to concentrate on their studies more.

Since she Jake wasn't there anymore, Hermione decided to catch up on some studying she hadn't been to do while she was looking after the kids. Hermione walked downstairs and slipped into the study. She pulled out her N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration textbook from her bag, and began reading a chapter on animagus.

As she read, her thoughts slipped to Draco. He was nothing like the snobby, pureblood obsessed bastard she had met during her first year at Hogwarts. Now, he was sweet and caring, and always seemed to have a smile on his face, and not the sneer that she had grown used to over the past seven years. They had a strong friendship currently, and were able to just give each other hugs randomly.

The war had changed him. It was well known that Lucius Malfoy had been killed in the final battle, only a few minutes in. Once he had been killed, Narcissa and Draco had been free from the heartless bastard's wrath, and they immediately switched to the light side. Narcissa had been the one to kill her sister, Bellatrix, and Draco had fended off Rodolphus from reaching Voldemort until ultimately killing him by casting a body binding curse and Sectumsempra multiple times. It was a torturous way to kill someone, but Lestrange had deserved it. After all, he had murdered numerous muggles and muggleborns in cold blood.

When Voldemort had been pronounced dead, Narcissa had begun crying in happiness, and Draco hugged his mother tightly, Hermione was sure she had seen a few tears slip out of his eyes and down his face.

Hermione quickly turned her thoughts away from the final battle, it had been a dark time for the wizarding world, but once the moment magical folk heard of Voldemort being killed, celebrations had broken out across the country, and the parties didn't stop for at least a week.

Pushing her transfiguration textbook, Hermione pulled out a clean sheet of parchment, and dipped her quill into her ink bottle and began writing out a list of things she and Draco needed to pick up on their next trip to Hogsmeade. She knew it would be a difficult trip to make since this time they had to bring the twins along with them, as the class required.

She listed down thirty feet of parchment, eight quills, six bottles of black ink, and four bottles of red and blue ink for her and Draco. She put aside that list, and wrote one for herself; making sure to include Kit Kats. She had an obsession for the muggle candy, and the only place she could find it was at a small store tucked into a corner and the end of one of Hogsmeade's less traveled streets. The store only sold muggle candy.

Hermione glanced at the clock and noticed how late it was; she quickly decided to go down to the quidditch pitch to find Draco and the twins.

Pulling on her cloak, she stepped outside into the mild October evening. She walked to the quidditch pitch quickly, and as she arrived, she heard laughter in the distance. As she got closer she saw Draco flying at top speed on his broom, leaving bursts of colour in the sky, which seemed to be forming Lea and Jake's names. The twins were hovering a foot off the ground staring at their names in awe. Hermione walked up to them, and kissed the tops of both of their heads. Her kids smiled at her briefly, before turning back to look at their father.

Draco flew down a few moments later, a smile on his face. He gave Hermione a quick hug, and then turned to the kids.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked, stepping onto the ground and grasping his broom in his right hand.

"Yeah!" Lea and Jake answered.

"I'm really hungry!" Jake added "Playing quidditch makes me really tired!"

"Okay then, let's go!" Hermione exclaimed. "We have a big day tomorrow!"

"Where are we going?" Lea asked curiously.

"Hogsmeade" Draco answered, walking beside Hermione.

The twins slowly turned towards each other and said,

"Does that mean we get to see Uncle George?" Jake asked excitedly.

"And Uncle Fred?" Lea added.

"Uh huh" Draco murmured.

Fred and George had opened a new location of Weasley's wizards wheezes after the war, claiming that they wanted to be closer to their siblings while they were at school. Everyone knew it was because they wanted more pranking to be done at Hogwarts, and by opening a shop, it gave students access to prank supplies.

"Awesome!" the twins exclaimed. "More pranking!" before running the short distance back to the house.

A look of dread spread across both Draco and Hermione's faces. They hadn't thought about that.

'Merlin help them.' They both thought, not wanting the next day to come.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Soo... Who watched the royal wedding! I woke up at 4:30 am to look at it and it took 3 cans of coke and 2 cups of tea to keep me up. I had a special presentation at school around the time my caffeine high left. Not good.**

**Who LOVED Kate's dress? It was absolutely gorgeous with the long sleeves and lace. The moment that was nerve-wracking was when Prince William couldn't get the ring over her knuckle for a moment. Pippa (Kate's sister) looked absolutely gorgeous on her dress! Prince Harry looked like he might have burst out laughing in the middle of the ceremony! He also dropped his program while they were singing a hymn! My aunt and I were saying that Prince Harry and Pippa would make a cute couple(he loves to party and she's a party planner), and we started laughing at Michael Vaughns(?) tweets! **

**Also, I got 98% on my history quiz! One that I was pretty sure I failed. What's even more awesome is that I got the highest grade out of 100 kids! AH-MAH-ZING!**

**Anyways, remember to review!**

**~Shaki **


	17. Chapter 17: See no more

**This chapter is dedicated to smileylol for being the** **one hundred and sixtieth reviewer! And HPequalslove for constantly reviewing and becoming the 170****th**** reviewer!**

**ATTENTION: I having a bit of trouble coming up with ideas for this story, mainly anything to do with Hermione and Draco. So, I would appreciate it if you guys could send in a couple of ideas for me to use. Of course, if I use your idea, I'll give credit to you.**

**I'm hoping to have 200 reviews by chapter twenty, so, keep reviewing to get me there!**

**IAmUndead: I know my chapters are short, but as long as it's over 1200 words, I update. I prefer to keep chapters shorter, opposed to super long ones. Also, I don't type really fast, so updates will probably always be pretty short, unless a burst of inspiration hits me. The longest chapter will most likely be the epilogue. Sorry for disappointing you :( **

**Hey readers, this is Shaki's sis, Rose how are you guys? I have a question, what is your favourite fanfic story, please tell me... PS. Im the better one... and the older one. Im the better beta too!**

**Okayy... that was my annoying sister, who has is horrible with grammar! If you want to know about our age difference, which isn't that big, just PM me, cause I don't want to post that for random psycho murderers to read! I'm scared of the tiny patch of trees (roughly 20m x 25m)(that's pretty tiny to me:D) behind at my school because I think there are serial rapists hiding in there! My teacher told me it's because I watch too many mystery/horror movies. And I AM A WAAYYY BETTER BETA! You should see her story, she forgot to capitalize her 'I''s a few times!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Who's ready for Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked, as the young family sat in a carriage heading towards the small village.

"We are!" Lea and Jake exclaimed, bouncing up and down in their seats.

"What do you guys want to do there?" Draco asked, staring into the colourful trees.

This question caused the twins to start talking. A lot. One would start a sentence and the other would finish it, it was bloody annoying for Hermione and Draco.

"First, we're going to-" Lea started, glancing at Jake.

"-Buy candy from Honeydukes!" Jake said, glancing back at Lea.

"Then we're going to-"Jake continued, gazing at his parents.

"-Visit Uncle George and Uncle Fred!" Lea said, finishing this time instead of starting.

The twins went on like that, listing what seemed to be every store in Hogsmeade. They insisted on going to the Hogsmeade branch of Quality Quidditch Supplies, and a few other candy shops. Hermione and Draco looked at each other and sighed, it was going to be a long day. A _very _long day indeed.

**XXX**

"HONEYDUKES TIME!" Lea and Jake shouted simultaneously, running ahead of Hermione and Draco, and right through the front doors of the candy store.

Draco and Hermione ran a couple steps, before stopping in front of the large front doors.

"Ladies first" Draco said, opening the door, and gesturing for her to go through.

Hermione giggled as she stepped through the door, and into every candy lover's oasis.

'Did I just _giggle_?' Hermione thought, blushing slightly as she walked up to where the kids were standing beside an everlasting flavour bubblegum machine.

Draco walked up beside them, and wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders loosely.

"Okay guys, you each get five galleons to spend at Honeydukes, use it wisely" Draco said, handing each of the kids a pouch filled with single galleon coins.

The pouch was charmed to only allow a certain number of coins to be spent at a store.

"Thanks daddy!" they both shouted, before running down the imported chocolate aisle, looking for Belgian chocolate bunnies.

"If they decide to buy all their chocolate from the imported section, they'll use up all the money we gave them in a snap!" Draco exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

Hermione laughed and leaned into his shoulder, instinctively breathing his familiar scent.

She closed her eyes at the comforting smell of mint toothpaste and chocolate chips. She wondered how he ended up smelling like chocolate, maybe he had a secret obsession...or maybe it was because they were standing in a candy store, smack dab in the center of one of the stores fine chocolates aisle.

"Want to get some every flavour beans?" Draco asked, already walking over to appropriate aisle.

Hermione snapped out of her daze and followed him quickly, attempting to hide her blush. Draco picked up a hundred bean pack, along with ten packs of single chocolate frogs.

"'You want anything else?" Draco asked, glancing Hermione's way.

"No thanks, Draco. It's already ten thirty, do you think we should head to the joke shop, Merlin knows how long we might spend there." Hermione answered, nodding her head in the general direction of the joke shop.

"Your right, we probably should. Let's get Lea and Jake and hope they're ready to leave. " Draco agreed.

As Hermione and Draco searched the store, Lea and Jake stood at the cashiers, trying to convince the new cashier that the price of chocolate frogs was a single sickle, not one sickle and three knuts. The cashier was very confused; she had started a new job at Honeydukes only two days ago, and was almost completely sure that the price of a single chocolate was one sickle and three knuts, but these children were quite convincing, not to mention incredibly adorable.

"Ms. Cashier Lady, I have to tell you that the price of chocolate frogs is what _I _said. Not what _you _said." Lea said, in her best professional voice.

"My sister is right Ma'am," Jake agreed.

The cashier was frozen in place. She had not a bloody clue on what to do.

And that was how Hermione and Draco found them. Two seven year old children arguing with a twenty five year old woman. It was an amusing sight to Hermione, Draco, on the other hand, looked shocked.

"Two Malfoys are _bargaining_ over the price of chocolate frogs." Draco said, disappointedly.

"Just because they have access to millions, or god forbid, _billions _of galleons, does not mean they have to use it." Hermione said, annoyed.

"Actually, the current value of the Malfoy family is 2.2 billion galleons, and since my mother is the last Black that hasn't been disowned, another 1.3 billion is added to the Malfoy fortune from my mother's inheritance." Draco said, remembering the amount his father had told before he had been killed.

"Are you bloody kidding me! That amount would qualify you as one of the richest families in the entire, bloody muggle world!" Hermione said, extremely shocked with the amount of money.

"We can talk about how much money my families worth later, can't we not get our kids and get the hell out of here?" Draco said, agitated.

Both Malfoy children had already finished their shopping by the time their parents finished discussing the Malfoy family's wealth. They had successfully gotten each of the five chocolate frogs for a single sickle each. This had given them enough money to purchase the rest of their items, and both had finished all five galleons.

"Mum, Dad, ready to the joke shop?" Lea asked brightly.

"Sure." Draco answered, emotionlessly.

The twins looked at him weirdly, but shrugged and ran out of the store, straight towards Weasely's Wizarding Wheezes.

* * *

***hides behind giant boulder* Please don't kill me! I sooooo sorry for not updating sooner, but writer's block is a bitch. **

**MY BIRTHDAY WAS TWO WEEKS AGO!Happy birthday to me! But my b-day coincidently overlapped with the day of my Geography unit test. Not good. Anyways, check out my NEW STORY Undercover Case: 24586. Yeah, I know, I shouldn't have started a new story but the idea wouldn't out of my head. Umm... Breakout Kings season finale is on tonight, Hell yeah!**

**Review!**

**~Shaki **


	18. Chapter 18: Smile

**This chappie is dedicated to DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs for being the one hundredth and** **eightieth reviewer! **

**Wow. Every time I check the reviews for this story I'm amazed. Seriously guys, one hundred and eighty seven reviews currently! I'll definitely beat my aim of two hundred reviews by chapter twenty at this rate. In fact, I might even reach it with this chapter!**

**Who's watching the Stanley Cup? Because I sure as hell am! GO CANUCKS GO!:D:D:D**

**Remember to check out my new story Undercover Case: 24586  
**

**Anyways, read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

"UNCLE FRED! UNCLE GEORGE! WE'RE HERE!" Lea and Jake screamed simultaneously.

Hermione and Draco covered their ears; the twins had incredibly loud voices!

A moment later two red heads emerged from the back room, identical grins sitting upon their face. Their smiles got bigger when they saw the small family.

"Look what we have here Fred," George exclaimed.

"I see what we have George," Fred replied with the same enthusiasm.

"Two little-" George said,

"-Extremely blonde-"

"- Tiny Draco look a likes!" they finished together.

"And the great bouncing Ferret himself!" Fred added.

Draco scowled at the twins, who were recalling his incredibly horrible forth year. It had been a sad year, a very sad year indeed.

"Daddy, why are Uncle Fred and Uncle George calling you a bouncing ferret?" Lea asked innocently.

Draco sighed; did he really have to tell his seven year old daughter that he was turned into a ferret for a short amount of time by his crazy Defence Against The Dark Arts professor?

"Yes Draco, why did we call you a bouncing ferret? George asked, wearing an identical smirk to the one that Draco usually wore.

"That's a story for when you're older." Draco said, effectively ending that conversation.

"Why don't you two go and look at something, and we'll take these two to the back room to look at some special products?" Fred said, gesturing to the door that led to the backroom.

"More specifically, you two can look at some love potions." George said in a sing song voice, smirking once again.

Draco scowled at the twins, while Hermione blushed lightly. Both sets of mischievous twins disappeared into the room in the back of the store.

Fred pulled a large toy chest from an alcove in the room and blew a layer of dust off it.

"This, my friends-"Fred began.

"-Is a very special-"George added.

"Magical toy chest!" they finished together.

Fred opened the lid of the chest, and smiled. There was a pile of toys in the chest. The younger set of twins did not see anything special about it.

"Looks like nothing, right?" George said, grinning.

"Only true pranksters can see the secret. It might look like there's just a bunch of toys, but really, if you place your hand on the ceiling of the chest-"

"-Like this-" George cut in, demonstrating by placing his hand on the lid.

"-It turns into a secret prank supply chest! Look!" Fred commanded.

The Malfoy twins turned and looked. George placed his hand on the lid once again, and the stuffed toys disappeared, replaced with a box filled to the rim with pranking supplies. There was Puking Pastilles and Canary Creams, Extendable ears and Fake wands, and more items that Lea and Jake didn't know about. There was even a Skiving Snackbox that automatically replaced its items. Lea and Jake were shocked with the amount of items the 'toy chest' held. They soon learned that it was the work of an expanding charm.

"Awesome!" the twins cried out, and began rummaging through the chest.

Fred and George were grinning from ear to ear. They were truly training the next generation of the Mauraders.

**XXX**

Hermione and Draco walked around the store. Neither of the two was talking, so they walked in an awkward silence. Hermione glanced at a bulletin board at the back of the store. There were pictures posted all over it. There was one of the entire Weasley clan, their own families and honorary Weasley's included. Another one was of the twins playing Quidditch in the Burrow's back yard. Harry was included.

Hermione smiled at the pictures, they had been taken in the summer before her seventh year. That summer had been the last bit of good times before they the trio had left in search of the remaining Horcruxes.

Hermione shook her head to clear away the onslaught bad memories she knew was coming.

"Hermione!" she heard Draco say loudly, pulling her out of her daze.

"Yeah?" Hermione answered.

"Are you okay? You were just zoned out there for a moment." Draco asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay, just thinking." Hermione said, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Happy memories?"

"Yep, the pictures were taking before the Final Battle, before our seventh year. It was before everything got so much darker." Hermione nodded towards the pictures.

Draco nodded, satisfied with the Hermione's answers. He was about to open his mouth to say something else, but some shuffling behind them distracted him. He turned around to see what it was.

"Hiya!" Lea exclaimed, bounding over to her parents.

Behind her, the elder set of twins and her brother were pulling the toy chest.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, looking at the box curiously.

"It's a toy chest Uncle Fred and Uncle George gave us!" Jake said excitedly.

Draco stalked over to the chest and flipped it open, it was filled with toys. Draco knew that there was something hidden in there. Fred and George were the greatest pranksters of their generation; there was no way in hell they would give his kids something absolutely trap free.

"What's hidden in there!" Draco asked, pointing at the chest.

"Nothing." George said innocently.

Fred emptied the chest, "See, there's nothing other than toys in here!" he said pointedly.

Draco grumbled, and Hermione started talking.

"Don't you guys want to finish off your shopping?" Hermione asked Jake and Lea.

"Yes!" They both said, taking their mothers hands.

"Here you go," Fred said, shrinking the chest and handing it to Lea.

"Keep it safe." George added.

Both parties said their good-byes, and then went their separate ways.

* * *

**And there's chapter eighteen! Hope you guys like it!**

**I've had a pretty hectic couple of days, a couple tests and my uncle coming in from good ol' Florida or as my BFF says 'The land of hot guys!' *insert squealing voice*:D:D. Also, my dad left for a week to go to Turks and Cacaos (?) For a friend's wedding. And my History teacher is still being bitchy as ever, lecturing us on respectable behaviour during the summer months almost every other day. I'll try to update again soon, but I won't promise any specific dates. **

**Review Please!**

**~Shaki**


	19. Chapter 19: Jet Lag

**This chappie is dedicated to** **DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs** **and FREDWEASLY'SGIRL for being the one hundred and ninetieth and two hundredth reviewers!**

**Oh. My. God! Two hundred reviews! Eeeeek! I'm sooooo happy! Achieving my goal has totally brightened my week! Last week was pretty sad too. If you want to know the full story, check out the AN in Undercover Case: 24586 chapter four. **

**Anyways, read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

"James!" Lea and Jake exclaimed when James walked through the door.

"Hiya!" James replied, running past his parents and up the stairs with the twins.

"Why do I have the feeling that something's going to happen?" Pansy asked as she and Harry hung their cloaks up in the closet.

"Because something will probably happen, you know what happens when you put the twins and James together!" Hermione laughed, leading the group to the living room.

"You're probably right." Harry nodded.

"Tea anyone?" Hermione asked, switching the subject effectively.

"Yes please," the trio replied.

"I'll be right back," Hermione said, heading to the kitchen.

"I'll come with you," Pansy said abruptly, standing up.

Hermione raised her plucked eyebrows but shrugged and continued to the kitchen with Pansy following.

"What do you want to talk about Pans?" Hermione asked, grabbing some cups out of the cupboard.

"I dunno, maybe the fact that meandharrykissedandithinki'mfallinginlovewithhim" Pansy said quickly, looking down.

"Sorry, come again," Hermione asked, shocked.

"Harry and I kissed and I think I'm falling in love with him," Pansy repeated, fiddling with the hem of her dress.

Hermione sat down in a chair and Pansy did the same.

"Oh my god, when? How?" Hermione asked excitedly, turning into her inner girly girl.

"He kissed me last night before we went to bed! It's just how he acts, he's so great with James and he's so sweet and I don't know, it's everything about him!" Pansy exclaimed, moving her hands all over the place. "And I don't know if he even likes me!" she said before breaking down in tears.

Hermione sat their shocked for a moment; she had no clue that Pansy was so emotional.

"It's okay Pansy," she said, wrapping her arms around her friend in a comforting manner.

"He does like you Pans, maybe even loves you, you can see it in the way he looks at you." Hermione said, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"You think so?" Pansy sniffled

"Definitely," Hermione agreed. "We should probably get back,"

"Yeah, we should," Pansy answered, pouring the tea into the cups quickly.

Hermionelevitated the cups to the living room and to each person. Harry looked at Pansy with a concerned look on his face, but after Hermione gave him a Look, he didn't question the tear stains.

The group began to talk about school, their kids and Quidditch, completely oblivious to the pranks being planned directly above them.

**XXX**

"James! You have to see what uncle Fred and George gave us!" Lea exclaimed when they got to the twins playroom.

"A chest?" James asked curiously, after Jake showed him the trunk.

"Not just any trunk-" Lea started.

"A super awesome prank supplies chest!" Jake exclaimed.

"But it's just filled with toys," James said, puzzeled.

"Only if you're a true prankster you can see past the toys," Lea explained.

"Put your hand on the lid," Jake directed.

James did as he was asked, and the toys turned into an automatically replenishing supply of Weasely's Wizarding Wheezes products.

"This is brilliant!" James shouted when he saw all the items. "Do you know how many pranks we could do now!"

"A lot?" Lea replied.

"More than a lot! A lot, a lot, A LOT!" James exclaimed and the twins covered their ears. James was very loud.

"Do you want to start planning a prank?" Lea asked her companions.

"Yes!" Jake exclaimed, pulling items out of the chest.

"First, we can put a little bit of Canary Cream in Professor McGonagall's food! She'll turn into a canary! Wouldn't that be awesome!" James exclaimed, putting some of the cream aside.

"Secondly, we could give some Fever Fudge to Snape! It'll be so funny that Mum will even laugh!" Jake put aside some fudge.

"I think we should give Uncle Ron a Fainting Fancy! It won't be as funny as the prank against Snape though." Lea said excitedly.

"I think that's enough for this week," Jake said.

"The first prank meeting for the mini Marauders is officially over!" James announced, tapping his fake wand on the prank chest.

* * *

**YES! I KNOW IT'S SHORT! But it just felt right to end it there.**

**(I'm just going to copy and paste the AN from my other story 'cause I'm talking 'bout the same thing)**

**Hiya people! I'm pretty pissed off, which means I'm being pretty bitchy. At who? The Vancouver freakin' Canucks! They started off strongly then BAM! Rome gives Horton a concussion (which I believe was not as bad as they say it was. They said it was a 'Severe Concussion' but you saw him everywhere! When Crosby was hit you didn't see him for FOREVER!) And everything goes downhill from there! But, after I finished crying my eyes out and cursing at the T.V., I was happy for the Bruins, and I'm happy Tim Thomas got his Cup and the Conn Smythe Trophy, he deserved it after his excellent goaltending in the series compared to Luongo's pretty bad goaltending after Game 3. I would have expected more of a goaltender that won an Olympic Gold Medal. I guess once one of their (Boston) own was hurt, they came back with vengeance. I'll stop my bi-polar ramblings and finish this AN off.**


	20. Chapter 20: Next 2 You

**This chapter is dedicated to mimic121 for being the two hundred and tenth reviewer!**

**I was kind of disappointed with the amount of reviews for the last chapter; I only got ten reviews, which is the smallest amount in a long time. The next time I update I'll have to have AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS, because I need to know what you guys want, for when I write, and I need to know that people actually like this story.**

**ALERT: I'll be going back to all my previous chapters and revamping them. All I'll probably do is editing, and improving the chapters a little, nothing major. If I do something major, I'll write it in a AN.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione and Draco sat down on their couch, exhausted after the long school day. Jake and Lea were both at the Potter household for the afternoon for a play date with James. Hermione leaned into to Draco's side tiredly; they had both had a gruelling double potions class, in which they had attempted to brew The Draught of the Living Dead; The key word being _attempted_.

The cauldron had ended up blowing up after Draco mistakenly put in a mint leaf, instead of a poisonous leaf from an oak tree. Thankfully, no one was hurt from the initial blast. But, Neville fainted when the cauldron exploded and hit his head on the edge of a desk. He was currently recovering in the hospital wing under Madam Pomfry's care.

"Today was...tiring," Hermione muttered, her eyes closing slightly.

"Everyday has been tiring since we got the kids," Draco said.

"True," Hermione murmured, then turned to look at Draco.

"What's going to happen when they...leave," Hermione asked, sadness evident in her voice.

Draco didn't respond for a few moments; he hadn't thought about what would happen when the project ended, he loved Jake and Lea with all his heart, he had since the moment he'd seen them. He honestly had no clue what he would do.

"I don't know," Draco replied honestly.

A lone tear streaked down Hermione's face, and more quickly followed, soon, she was full out bawling into Draco's robes while Draco tried to console her. He wasn't very good in that department, the moment a girl started crying, he usually just stood there. This time he stroked Hermione's hair consolingly, trying to soothe her.

"I don't want them to leave!" Hermione blubbered.

"I don't either," Draco murmured consolingly.

"What's going to happen to us? When the kids leave you'll probably go back to never speaking to me!"

"Don't think that! I couldn't do that even if I tried this entire project ha-" Draco started, but he was interrupted.

"Is that all we are! A project?" Hermione shouted angrily.

What had gone from a simple, emotional question had turned into an argument.

Draco's eyes widened as he tried to correct himself. "Hermione, no, that's not what I meant!"

"Save it," Hermione said angrily through her tears, before she ran out the door.

Draco decided against following her, thinking that the consequences wouldn't be pretty. Instead, he sulked and turned on the television.

Hermione ran down the street, her chocolate coloured tresses following after her. She arrived at the Potter household quickly, where she rapidly knocked on the door. Pansy answered the door and immediately ushered her inside and to the living room, and quickly gave her a hot cup of tea. Pansy started questioning her when her steam of tears slowed down.

"What happened?" Pansy asked comfortingly.

"Draco and I got into a fight," Hermione whispered quietly.

"About?" Pansy prompted soothingly.

"I just asked him about what would happen when the kids left, and then he started talking and he basically said that we were just a project!" Hermione cried.

"Maybe you just misunderstood him?" Pansy suggested.

As Pansy asked the question, the twins walked downstairs, they had heard their mothers' voice and came down to see her. When they saw her crying they immediately rushed over.

Hermione was attacked by hugs the moment Pansy finished asking the question.

"Are you okay Mum?" Lea asked anxiously.

"I'm okay sweetie," Hermione murmured; she liked it when the twins hugged her.

"But you're crying!" Jake said.

"You're Dad and I just had an argument, that's all," Hermione said, teary eyed.

"'bout what?" Lea asked.

"Grown-up stuff," Hermione replied.

"Was Daddy being mean?" Lea asked again, still hugging her mother.

"No," Hermione said. "I just got angry at something he said,"

Lea nodded her head as she continued to hug her mother. Pansy looked on, she saw James looking on curiously, so she told him to go back to the playroom.

"Go back to your playroom, sweetheart," Pansy said quietly.

"Why is Auntie Hermione crying?" James asked, his eyes wide and innocent.

"She and Uncle Draco had an argument baby, that's all,"

"You and Daddy don't have fights," James stated.

"We do, we just have really small ones when you aren't around,"

"Oh,"

James retreated to the playroom and Jake followed him, and Lea did a few moments later. Hermione had stopped crying by then, and to distract her, she and Pansy started talking about other things; school, the kids and Pansy's relationship with Harry.

At six o'clock, Hermione decided it was time to leave. She called for the kids, and they left within a few minutes. They walked back to the house, and the entire time Lea talked nonstop. Once they reached the home, Hermione unlocked the door quietly and walked inside. Draco was sitting in front of the television, and the first thing Lea did when she saw him was run up to him and hit him in the shoulder.

"You're bad Daddy! You made Mum cry!" Lea shouted before she stomped upstairs. Jake followed her quickly, which left Hermione and Draco.

"Hermione listen and don't try to interrupt me." Draco started.

"I didn't mean for what I said to come out the way it did, what I really meant when I said that was you and the kids have changed me a lot, I would still be a stuck up, arrogant bastard if this class hadn't happened." Draco finished, looking Hermione dead in the eye.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak; maybe Pansy had been right, she had overreacted a little, she hadn't stayed long enough to hear Draco out.

"I'm sorry," Hermione murmured quietly.

"Excuse me, but I didn't hear what you said," Draco said playfully.

"I said that I'm sorry," Hermione laughed.

She unexpectedly felt herself leaning closer and closer towards him, and Draco was doing the same towards her. Suddenly, the unpredicted happened.

* * *

**HAHA! Cliffy! I think that's the first one I've written. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Anyways, I got my report card! I made the Honour Roll again for my second term, and I got fifteen A's and the rest were B's and B+'s! Hell yeah! But I knew it was too good to be true, my mom grounded me for the weekend when she saw my mark in geometry. I went from 88% to 78% (if I had gotten 2% more I would have straight A's in Math!:() , because I failed the test the determined my final mark because I had no bloody clue on what we were doing since we only spent TWO DAYS which equals two hours on the subject before we got the test, since we were REALLY short on time. I'm officially ungrounded in about four hours, but I snuck onto my laptop anyways:D:D**

**Review!**

**~Shaki**


	21. Chapter 21: I Don't Care

**This chappie is dedicated to mimic121 once again, for being the two hundred and twentieth reviewer! I'd also like to send a shout out to CheyRainAwesomeness for being completely AMAZING and reviewing both of my stories regularly! Love ya!**

**I know you guys must really hate me for leaving you with a cliffie, but I was pissed off at the idiotic acts of a teen that cost an officer his life. At least the SOB is paralyzed from waist down now, he deserves to suffer for life after what he did. And the worst part is that the kid will probably only get ten years in juvie! WTF! **

**Anyways, Remember to keep Const. Garret Styles in your memories, he died protecting his community on June 28****th**** after he pulled over a 15 year old who was joyriding his parents car. He was dragged for 300 metres before the car flipped into a ditch, pinning him underneath. He died an hour later in hospital. He left behind a wife, Melissa, a 2 year old daughter, Meredith, and a 9 week old son, Nolan. Neither of his children will remember their brave father because of their young age.**

**The Toronto Star wrote a excellent article on it, here's the link (remove brackets): http:/www(.)thestar(.)com/news/article/1020060-wife-of-fallen-officer-garrett-styles-tells-tearful-crowd-she-s-in-pieces**

**Transcript of last call (WARNING: Some readers might find the content disturbing, viewer discretion is advised): http:/www(.)torontosun(.)com/2011/06/28/dramatic-transcript-of-officers-last-call**

**I'll let you guys read, since I'm going to start bawling.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

The unpredicted thing that happened was the door opening and Pansy walking in with Hermione's cloak.

"Hermione, you forgot your clo-" Pansy began when she stepped inside the younger Malfoy Household. When she saw the position that Hermione and Draco were in, she froze in her steps, shocked.

Hermione looked at Pansy annoyed; honestly, Pansy had the worst timing ever!

"Uh, I'll leave now," Pansy said, she dropped Hermione's cloak on the sitting room chair and ran out of the house.

Hermione and Draco shuffled a few feet away from each other, not looking at each other at all. Lea came bouncing down the stairs a few moments later.

"Did I just hear Aunty Pansy's voice just now?" Lea asked, oblivious to the awkwardness between her parents.

"Yes, she just came to drop my cloak off sweetie," Hermione replied.

"Oh, okay. Can you help me get a book from my shelf? It's too high for me," Lea asked her mother.

Hermione jumped of the chance to get out of the room. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. She and Lea walked up the stairs quickly, leaving Draco standing alone.

'What the hell was I thinking? I almost kissed Draco! I can't like him!' Hermione thought as she held her daughters hand.

They walked silently to Lea's lavender coloured room. There was a large shelf on one side of the room that held many books, the titles ranged from, Quidditch through the Ages, to The Tales of Beadle Bard. Hermione reached up to the top shelf and grabbed the book Lea had pointed to. It was called, _How to annoy your siblings,_ Hermione sent a look to Lea as she handed it to her.

"Joke Shop," Lea said, answering her mother's silent question.

"Wait 'till they have kids of their own, then they'll learn," Hermione muttered under her breath,

"I'm going to go check on Jake sweetie, okay?" Hermione told Lea, but she had already climbed up to the space above her washroom.

Hermione walked towards her son's room, he was sitting on his muggle laptop, listening to a muggle song called Look at Me Now, it seemed like he was talking to James on MSN.

When Hermione heard the lyrics to the song, her eyes bugged out, she did not want her eight year old son listening to this!

"Jacob! What are you listening to?" Hermione said angrily, her arms crossed.

"Uh, James told me to listen to it!" he knew he was in trouble since his mother called him by his full name.

"You're seriously going to blame this on James?" Hermione said, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"Uh..."

Hermione shook her head. "Just change the song Jacob and I don't want to hear you listening to it again!" she said sternly, walking over to the computer, "What about this one?" she asked pressing a random song title.

"_And I was like, Baby, Baby, Baby, Ohhh!_

_Like, Baby, Baby, Baby, Nooo!_

_Like, Baby, Baby, Baby, Ohhh!_

_Thought you'd always be mine, mine!_

_Baby, Baby, Baby, Ohhh!_

_Like, Baby, Baby, Baby, Nooo!_

_Like, Baby, Baby, Baby, Ohhh!_

_Thought you'd always be mine, mine!"_

"AHH! My ears!" Jake screamed once he heard the song.

Hermione hurriedly pressed the pause button and looked at Jake with a concerned look on her face, "Jake! Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"No! That horrible excuse for a song!" Jake shouted still holding his ears.

"Why do you have it then?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I don't know! It's..." Jake replied.

"James fault?" Hermione completed his sentence, frowning.

"No, it's the internet's fault! And YouTube's fault!" Jake said, quickly changing the song to a clean version of Black and Yellow.

Hermione shook her head and walked out of the room. Taking a deep breath, she walked downstairs, towards the kitchen, pleased to find that Draco was nowhere in her line of vision. She quietly grabbed a box of rainbow chip cookies, and ran upstairs to her room. She snuggled into a comfy reading chair and settled down to read the newest edition of _Hogwarts: A History._

Draco was walking towards his best mate, Blaise's home. He and Blaise hadn't talked much in the past few weeks, and Draco quickly decided that now was a good time to go talk to him.

He made his way down to the Dumbledore Lane. From there he quickly found house number twenty three, and knocked on the door. Parvati answered the door in an apron, when Draco looked at her quizzically she said, "Damien wanted to learn how to bake cookies,"

She let Draco in and told him that Blaise was in his study.

"It's over there," she informed him, pointing a door, before going back to the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the door and opened it. Blaise was sitting at the desk, writing and essay.

"Come in," he said sarcastically.

Ignoring his sarcasm, Draco sat down on one of the seats in front of the desk.

Looking straight into Blaise's eyes, he said the thing he had been holding in, "I think I'm falling in love with Hermione,"

* * *

***Hides behind boulder before speaking* Ohhhh... he's finally admitted it! I know you want to kill me for making Pansy walk in right before they kissed. **

**I tend to write more after someone I know had died for some reason. My uncle died so I'm writing a lot. And I feel really bad about him dying because I didn't see him for EIGHT YEARS! So... yeah. I'm very proud of one of my friends, after months of crushing on a guy; she's finally gained the courage to add him on Facebook. Wow. **

**QUESTION: ARE THERE ANY GUYS READING THIS STORY? Leave it in a review or something, 'cause I honestly want to know!**

**Review!**

**~Shaki**

**P.S. The chapter names are just random songs, they have no significance.**


	22. Chapter 22: Ghetto Love

**This chapter is dedicated to CheyRainAwesomeness for being the two hundredth and thirtieth reviewer and Jenna Linda for being the two hundredth and fortieth reviewer.**

**Uh, I'm like, super happy right now! Since I updated last, Family Planning has gotten TWENTY FIVE REVIEWS! That's the most ever after a single update! And Seventeen reviews for the chapter itself!**

**NOTE: I didn't realise I went so long without an age up, so many of you will get your wish of the story being thirty five chapters plus.**

**IMPORTANT: I have decided that the person who I think is the most dedicated reviewer to this story will get an advanced copy of the epilogue when this story is over. The chosen reviewer will be emailed or PM'd the epilogue at least twelve hours before I post it. I will announce the person on the chapter before the epilogue.**

**Uh... I'll be super awesome and let you read now!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mate, was it just me or did you just say that you think your falling in love with Hermione?" Blaise asked, surprised.

Draco nodded his head, in total, he looked quite confused.

"You think or you know?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know!" Draco exclaimed.

"You come here, while I'm in the middle of a Potion's essay, and might I add that I'm close to failing Potions, that counts for fifteen percent of my final mark, to tell that you're not sure if you're falling in love with Hermione or not?" Blaise asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Yep,"

"Fine. Tell me what you love about her," Blaise said, crossing his arms.

"The way she so attentive to the kids, and how she purses her lips when she annoyed, and-" Draco was interrupted by Blaise's laughter.

"I'm sorry, but you sound so...love struck! You do not sound like the guy I've known since I was in diapers," Blaise laughed.

Draco scowled at him, he was pouring his heart out to his supposed best friend and all he could do was laugh?

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you," Draco muttered.

"I've got to finish up this essay, but I thought you'd want to know something, Theo heard Professor Millane talking to Dumbledore about having us keep the kids at the end of the year if we wanted to, but she'd have to change them back to newborns," Blaise said with his hands folded on the desk.

Draco looked emotionless; anything he was feeling could not be seen on his face.

"Thanks Blaise," Draco said, and left the house without another word.

As Draco walked back to the house, millions of thoughts ran through his head. If what Blaise had heard was right, what would he and Hermione do? Would they keep the kids, or let them go? Draco couldn't imagine letting them go, they played too much of a significant part of his life now.

He reached the house shortly, and took a deep breath before stepping inside. It was silent inside, which was unusual for this Malfoy household.

"Jake! Lea! Hermione! I'm home!" Draco said loudly.

"We're up here!" three simultaneous shouts came from the upper level.

Draco walked upstairs and checked on the kids first. Jake was on something called a laptop, and Lea was reading a book. When he reached Hermione's room, he knocked before entering.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Hi," Hermione replied, not looking up from her book, "Where were you?"

"Blaise's. We hadn't talked in a while and thought that it would be a good time to," he lied smoothly.

"'Kay," she nodded, and sent him a smile.

Draco smiled back, "Blaise told me something when I was there,"

"Oh, what was that?"

"Theo had told him that he heard Millane was thinking of letting us keep the kids after the project ends, but she'd have to de age the kids so that they were newborns again," Draco said quietly.

"Really?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"This is just what Nott heard, so nothing set in stone probably," Draco said.

Hermione started crying, when she saw Draco's face she said, "They're happy tears, Draco. I don't know what I'd do without them now that I have them," Hermione cried happily.

Draco nodded, "So if that's an option, we'll take it?" Draco asked.

"Why we wouldn't we?" Hermione asked, wiping her tears away.

"I just wasn't sure what you wanted," Draco said.

"Well, I want to keep them; it's the only option I can think of. This project's going to be over in what, two months? And I'm not going to let them go then" Hermione said, nodding her head.

Draco nodded, and left the room. The rest of the day went smoothly, and the next day, Professor Millane made an announcement.

"The next age up is soon, so before that happens, we'll like for them to meet your family. Pick one of your families to visit, and you'll see them tomorrow, on Saturday. Your family knows about this project already, so you won't have to explain," The professor said happily before excusing the class.

The first thing Hermione said when they got out of the class was, "We'll visit your mother,"

Draco knew better than to argue with her; when Hermione had her mind set to something she did whatever she thought necessary to get it.

"I'll pack some things when we get home," Hermione said.

"What's the point?" Draco asked.

"We're going to the Manor for the entire day, the kids might get board, and I'm just going to pack Jake's laptop and Lea's iPod."

"iPod?"

"It's a popular muggle machine that plays music, and the iPod touch can store eBooks and games,"

Draco still looked confused, but Hermione didn't bother explaining further, it was better to just let him figure it out.

The couple made their way back to the house, where they were met by a very excited Lea and Jake.

"Are going to visit Gamma at the Manor?" they asked excitedly.

"Gamma? Don't you mean Grandmother?" Draco asked.

"No, it's Gamma, that's what we call her Daddy," Lea said.

"I never thought I'd hear my mother be referred to as 'Gamma', I called my grandmother, Grandmother Clarisse and nothing else, ever," Draco muttered.

Hermione laughed, having heard Draco's comment. "I guess you'll just have to get used to it,"

"Lea, Jake, go get your Laptops and iPods for tomorrow, you'll need something to do when we're talking to Gamma," Hermione said.

"Okay!" they replied before running inside.

Hermione and Draco walked inside, wondering and worrying about the next day.

* * *

**I think this is the fastest I've updated both of my stories, ever! All this extra time on my hands is doing me some good, writing wise. I meant to get this up on Sunday, but my internet decided to be a bitch to me. But the only good that came out of that is that I have the next chapter written, and it will be up within the next day or two, depending on my internet's okay.**

**I think that I'm actually missing school! Well, not the learning part, but seeing all my friends and having somewhere to go during the day! ** **I think that I'm getting dumber every passing day, since all I'm doing now is sitting on my laptop and texting! In all, I have a severe case of boredom. **

**Review!**

**~Shaki**


	23. Chapter 23: FMLx2

**This chapter is dedicated to toaviodconversation for being the 250****th**** reviewer, and anonymous reviewer, Mia Wellers. **

**VOTE FOR WHICH HOUSE YOU WANT THE TWINS TO BE IN ON MY PROFILE. POLL CLOSES IN FIVE DAYS.**

**Wow! You guys reviewed a lot! I am sooooo happy! Keep on reviewing!**

**Is it weird that my own mother is nagging my sister and I to update? I was watching the new Combat Hospital episode, (I love Simon! *sigh*) and she like, "Shaki, when was the last to time you update your...fan fiction story thing?" and I was like, "why do you care," and then she got annoyed at me for not finishing the story as yet! WTF! Wow Mom, you should try writing fanfics! (Not really.)**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Remember to be polite," Hermione reminded the twins before they reached the Manor's front door.

Draco rang the doorbell and waited for an answer, within seconds the door was opened by Lady Malfoy herself.

She looked the same. Same beautiful platinum blonde hair, same clear blue eyes, same delicate features. The only difference was that she looked truly happy now that she was free of Lucius and Voldemort.

"Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed, throwing her arms around her son and kissing his cheek.

"I can't breathe Mother," Draco said breathlessly.

"Sorry dear," Narcissa replied. "And this must be Hermione," she gave Hermione a hug.

It felt weird to be hugged by Narcissa Malfoy, to say the least. After being looked down at by her since she was eleven, it was unusual to be liked by her.

"And this must be Lea and Jake! Come give Gamma a hug," Narcissa said warmly as the kids smothered her with hugs. Draco had given her a heads up on the name.

"Come in, Come in!" Narcissa said the moment she had finished hugging the twins.

They made their way to a quaint sitting room that was decorated in warm browns and sky blues. Hermione had expected it to be decorated in silvers and greens due to the families Slytherin heritage.

"Not what you expected it to be?" Narcissa smirked.

Hermione blushed lightly; the woman had basically read her mind! Hermione and Draco sat down on separate armchairs, while the kids sat on the loveseat. Narcissa sat on the armchair on the other side of the chocolate coloured coffee table.

"How are you? Has Hogwarts been doing you well?" Narcissa asked her son curiously.

"Fine on both questions," Draco answered, it appeared he didn't want to speak much.

"How about you, Hermione?" Narcissa asked politely.

"I'm fine thank you, Hogwarts is as amazing as usual," Hermione answered.

"Ah, I remember my days at Hogwarts, I was a Slytherin, of course, being a Black, and I somehow managed to graduate in the top ten in my class. I married Lucius that year too." Narcissa said thoughtfully.

"Please do not talk about that bastard while my family is in the room," Draco said darkly.

"Draco! You shouldn't say such words in front of young children!" Narcissa exclaimed, shocked.

"I'm sorry, but that's the only way to describe that monster," Draco replied, not sounding sorry at all.

Hermione sensed that the subject of Draco's dead, Death Eater father was a sore subject with the mother and son.

"Why don't you guys go to the library, you can use your electronics there," Hermione told the twins.

Realising the tension in the room, they left quickly. Hermione wondered for a moment if they would get lost.

"I don't understand how you could still talk about him so...happily, after everything he's done," Draco said angrily.

"Lucius did some very bad things, things that I could never forgive him for. But still, I was married to him for almost twenty years, and he gave me the best gift he ever could; You," Narcissa said quietly.

Draco was quiet, and Hermione decided that a subject change was deathly necessary.

"So, Mrs. Malfoy-" Hermione started.

"It's Narcissa, Hermione," Narcissa smiled.

"Narcissa," Hermione restarted, "I noticed that you have a gorgeous garden, do you do it yourself?"

"Thank you, and yes, I do. It's so lonely in the Manor all day, I need something to do. I travel worldwide to find many of the plants," Narcissa said fondly.

Draco scowled; he hated gardening, it had always ended with him having to pick dirt out of his blinding blonde hair.

Narcissa smiled at Draco, "Draco here hates gardening, don't you dear?"

Draco's scowl said it all. Hermione nearly laughed at the sour expression on his face. It must of been a very bad ordeal for him to hate gardening that much.

"Anyways, how many more months are left in the class?" Narcissa asked.

"Uh... the project ends in early January, so about two months," Hermione replied sadly.

"There's some talk that they might let you keep the children, would you two do so?"

"We heard that rumour and decided that we would if given the chance,"

"That's nice to know, Tara Parkinson told me that her daughter was quite smitten with the Potter boy," Narcissa changed the subject smoothly.

"Ah, Pansy and Harry seem to love each other," Hermione smiled.

"Almost disgustingly," Draco muttered.

Hermione shot him a glare. He immediately stopped talking. Draco could almost hear Blaise in his head, saying how whipped he was.

"How about you two? Are you dating?" Narcissa asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh, no, Draco and I aren't dating," Hermione blushed.

Narcissa smiled knowingly at the girl. She then summoned a house elf, one by the name of Jilty.

"Can Jilty help mistress?" the house elf asked. Hermione was relieved to see that the elf was wearing proper clothing, not a dingy pillow case.

"I treat my elves well now that Lucius isn't here," Narcissa said, reading the girl's expression. "Draco, would you mind getting the children and bringing them to the informal dining room?"

Draco nodded his head and excited the room, and headed towards the library.

"Jilty, please set the table in the dining room, the everyday one please," Narcissa asked.

"Yes Mistress," the house elf replied before disappearing with a pop.

"My son loves you; he just doesn't know how to tell you," Narcissa said as the women walked towards the dining room.

Hermione blushed crimson red. Draco couldn't like her like that!

"And I see you are with him," she smirked the signature Malfoy smirk. "If you need advice on how to deal with him, you're free to owl me. Lord knows that he can be incredibly stubborn sometimes, all Malfoy's are."

Hermione nodded her head as they entered the dining room. Draco and the kids were already seated, there was a seat left open beside him, and another one at the head of the table. Hermione took a seat beside Draco and Narcissa sat at her place at the head of the table.

"What's for lunch Gamma?" Lea asked.

"Your father told me that spaghetti and meatballs were your favourites, so that's what we're having, along with strawberry cheesecake with ice cream for dessert."

The twins squealed in glee. Well, at least Lea did, Jake just smiled happily.

The three adults smiled at the children's obvious happiness. Narcissa nodded her head at a house elf that had been standing in the corner. The food appeared within seconds.

"Lunch is served," the house elf said before disappearing with a pop.

"Do you want to know what we've done since we last saw you Gamma?" Jake asked.

"Why, of course!" Narcissa replied.

As soon as her answer left her mouth, the twins launched into a detailed account of what they had been doing. Narcissa just smiled at their eagerness. Lunch was finished in twenty five minutes, and dessert was served five minutes later.

"Is this Grandmother Clarisse's family recipe?" Draco asked after taking a bite into the cheesecake.

"Of course it is, I know that it is your favourite, so I had the elves make it, and I added the strawberries when you said that Hermione like them," Narcissa replied. Draco glared at his mother for revealing that tidbit of information.

"Oh, children?" Narcissa said, looking at the twins.

"Yes Gamma?"

"Here are some Galleons for some shopping at Hogsmeade," Narcissa handed them each a pouch filled with coins worth a hundred Galleons.

"Mother, I can give them money myself, this money is coming from the same vault anyways," Draco exclaimed.

"I'm their grandmother, it's my job to spoil them, and the money is coming from the Black Family Vault, I am the only Black that has not been disowned and is alive, therefore I am the only heir."

Draco sighed.

"I really should take the money out of the Black Family Vault and just add it to the Malfoy Family Vault, and only use the Black Vault for family heirlooms," Narcissa said thoughtfully.

"You do that Mother," Draco sighed again.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Lea and Jake bonded with their grandmother, Draco got to spend time with his mother, and Hermione grew to like a woman she never thought she would, and Narcissa got to see her son happy for the first time in months. In all, the visit was a huge success.

* * *

**Dudes, I am on a roll! I think it's because my aim is to get to thirty chapters by the end of the summer, hopefully writers block doesn't hit soon. I am done the next chapter, I'll just add the Houses in once I get the results. The next chapter will be out in four- five days, depends on my stupid internet.**

**As for this chapters title, I just had to do this song even though I hate it. My friend keeps writing that on her wrists, which I try to tell her that it's not good for her, but she won't listen. It's a miracle that her mother hasn't noticed it already. But I guess to her, her life really does suck at the moment, her mother signed her up for a camp that she hates with passion, and tutoring. Poor her.**


	24. Chapter 24: Last Friday Night TGIF

**This chapter is dedicated to Feebz42 for being the two hundred and seventieth reviewer, and DaRk AnGeL oF sOroW rEtUrNs for being the two hundred and eightieth reviewer.**

**When I think of Draco, for some reason I see him more as the guy in Taylor Swift's "Mine" music video. So think of Jake as a younger version of that guy. I think it's because I think of Draco as a nicer and kinder person than the book portrays him to be, and the guy from the video fits that image in my head.**

**OMG! Family Planning is approaching 300 REVIEWS! Wasn't it only five chapters ago we reached 200? I'm flabbergasted; we might reach my aim for the END of the story by chapter twenty five! EEEEKK! **

**ATTENTION:**** Uh, I need some ideas for dares next chapter, so please send some in, and if I use yours, credit will be given to you!**

**MISTAKE ALERT!: Eer... this is embarrassing, I just noticed that I made a mistake with the kids ages. I mistakenly thought that they were eight, and that I was aging them up to three years old, but I can't change it now, so the kids will be thirteen by the end of the project, I guess.  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Today's the day we age the kids up to eleven years old!" Professor Millane said excitedly.

"Wow, really, we never would have guessed," Draco muttered.

The professor had refused to stop talking about the age up, everyone was thankful that the day was here.

The professor ignored Draco, and began calling children up for aging. The aging process was exactly the same as last time they had aged.

James looked the same as always, just slightly taller. Same hair, same eyes, same playful demeanour. When he saw Lea he immediately blushed, which caused a newly aged Lea to do the same.

Draco glared at him, Hermione and Pansy laughed, and Harry smiled. Jake sent his best friend a look that clearly said, 'I don't care if you're my best mate, you hurt my sister, you answer to me and my fists.' James gulped and looked away.

Lea's platinum blonde hair tumbled down past her shoulders, her hair had straightened a little, leaving her hair in loose, natural curls that framed her delicate face. Her grey eyes shined with fierce determination, and her lips were curled into the signature Malfoy smirk.

Jake was a copy of his father at his age, minus the sneer. His hair wasn't gelled thankfully, but his eyes were still a steely silver grey. He sat beside his sister protectively, daring a guy to even look at her. No one did.

Ron and Padma's daughter, Alicia, sat on the other side of Lea. Her straight black hair was in a high pony tail, and her blue eyes shined with a thirst for knowledge, definitely something she had gotten from her mother's side. She and Lea were giggling at something. Hermione smiled at them, it was good for Lea to have another girl to talk to.

"Potter, keep your son away from my daughter," Draco said darkly.

Harry laughed, "Back to last names now, Malfoy?"

"We will be if your son gets even an inch closer to my daughter," Draco said back stubbornly.

Harry laughed again. Draco's scowl got even bigger.

"Dad, calm down," Lea said, annoyed.

"Attention class!" Professor Millane announced. Everyone quieted down, "Tonight, in the Great Hall, we will have a Sorting Ceremony for the children, there are Hogwarts robes waiting for them in your homes, please wear these to dinner tonight,"

Excited chatter broke out immediately after the professor finished her announcement.

"I definitely want to be in Gryffindor!" James exclaimed.

"I don't know which house I want to be in, either Slytherin or Gryffindor, but I'm not sure." Jake sighed.

"Don't worry mate, it doesn't matter which house you're in, they're both great houses,"

"I know,"

"Hey guys!" Damien shouted.

"Hey," both boys responded.

"I want to be in Slytherin, what about you?"

"Gryffindor," James said.

"I don't know," Jake said.

"The Sorting Hat will only put you in a house you truly want, not one you hate,"

A few feet away, Lea was talking to Alicia.

"Alicia, which house do you want to be in?" Lea asked.

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, I wouldn't mind being in either one." Alicia responded. "What about you?"

"I don't know, my Mum was in Gryffindor, but my Dad was in Slytherin, I'll be happy as long as I'm not a Hufflepuff, I don't think Dad would ever forgive me if I were," Lea started nervously, but ended laughing.

"I know that my Dad wants me to be in Gryffindor, every Weasley has been in Gryffindor,"

"Well for me, every Malfoy has been in Slytherin,"

Draco glanced at both his children, "Which house do you think they'll be in?" he asked Hermione.

"I think that Jake will be in Gryffindor, and Lea will be in Slytherin," Hermione said after looking at both of her children closely.

"I think Lea will be in Gryffindor and Jake will be in Slytherin," Draco glanced at her.

"Wanna bet?"

"Twenty Galleons?"

"You're on," Hermione smirked, sticking her hand out.

Draco shook her hand with a smirk on his own face.

"What do you think they're smirking at?" Lea leaned over to ask her brother.

"Five Galleons say they're going to do something stupid,"

"Please, they're not stupid; ten Galleons say that they're betting on which house we're going to be in,"

"We'll see at dinner sister,"

"Oh, we will brother,"

They both smirked with glints in their eyes.

"Bloody Hell, what do you think is going on?" James whispered to Damien.

"I don't know, but three Malfoy's smirking like that at the same time is never good, at least that's what Dad said,"

**XXX**

"Tonight we will be having a Sorting Ceremony for the children that have been at the school for the past two months," Professor Millane said as she stood at the front of the Great Hall. "The names are being called in no particular order,"

"We shall now begin,"

All the parents seemed to be smiling nervously, anxious to see their child get sorted.

"Finch Fletchley, Rosa!"

The worried brunette made her way up to the podium, and nervously sat on the stool. A moment later, the old hat was placed on her head. The Sorting Hat took a few moments to think, then called out;

"Hufflepuff!"

This went on for a little while. James had been sorted into Gryffindor the moment the hat had touched his head. Damien was sorted into Slytherin after he had argued with the Sorting Hat since it wanted to put him in Ravenclaw. Alicia had been sorted to Gryffindor, much to Ron's happiness.

"Malfoy, Jacob,"

Jake walked to the front with a confident air surrounding him, but Hermione knew that he was nervous on the inside.

Jake sat down on the chair and took a deep breath before the hat was set on his head.

"Well, well, what do we have here, a Malfoy who wants to be in Gryffindor, never thought I'd see that," the Sorting Hat mused.

"Well you have now," Jake said, annoyed.

"A feisty one, but you have qualities of both a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. You're cunning and ambitious, but you have a brave heart... You shall be a... GRYFFINDOR!"

Jake smiled, and Hermione cheered. Draco looked shocked for a moment before cheering too. Jake got up off the stool, and walked down to the Gryffindor table, and sat next to James. Professor McGonagall looked like she was ageing a mile a minute, probably because the look on James's face resembled his grandfather's when he was planning a prank.

"Malfoy, Natalya,"

Natalya skipped up the aisle and sat on the seat gracefully and smiled as the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm... you seem to be very much like your brother, undecided on which house you would like to be in. You have a strong brave heart, but you are also very ambitious, you are like your father more than your mother, because of that I shall put you in... SLYTHERIN!"

Lea smiled and walked down the aisle and to Slytherin table where she sat next to Rebecca Nott. The girls immediately began looking at the Gryffindor table, and giggled at something quietly.

"That is all for tonight, please start eating," the Professor said, and with a tap of her wand, food was in the table and was waiting to be eaten. James and Jake took no time piling their plates with food.

Draco and Hermione looked on from the tables that had been set up for the families at the corner of the room. Pansy and Harry were at the same table.

"Pass over the money, Malfoy," Hermione smirked, holding her hand open.

"Fine, Granger," Draco grimaced as he handed over the money.

"A Malfoy in Gryffindor, that's a first. All the dead Malfoy's are probably rolling in their graves," Pansy smirked.

"If the bastard was still alive I would have loved to walk straight to Azkaban and tell him that to his face, I would've loved to see his expression," Draco said.

Hermione immediately knew he was referring to his father.

"Uh... Don't you think James and Lea would make a cute couple," Hermione blurted out.

Draco glared at Hermione for bringing up the subject, and then turned his glare to the overly happy Gryffindor. If, Merlin forbid, he and his daughter started dating, he knew that Jake would keep him in place, and if he broke her heart, well, let's just say that Potter senior would throw him in Azkaban without a second thought.

"Don't even think about it Drake," Pansy warned, noticing the glint in her childhood friend's eyes.

Draco put an innocent look on his face. Pansy didn't fall for it. She was the only person other than Narcissa that could read him. It was very useful to be one of the few people that could read a Malfoy's expression.

Draco saw Lea walk up to the table a few minutes later.

"Daddy, I'm going to stay in the dorms tonight, Rebecca, Alicia and I are going to use one of the inter house dorms for a sleepover, okay?" she asked.

Draco took one look at his daughter and knew there was no way he could say no.

"Okay," Draco sighed.

"Thank you Daddy! By the way, James, Jake and Damien are going to be there too!" Lea said quickly, before she kissed her father on the cheek, and ran out of the hall with her friends and brother before he could say a word.

Draco looked like he was trying desperately not to run out of the room and blow up at the kids, James in particular. His face just kept getting redder and redder.

"Remember, don't even think about it Drake, that's my son," Pansy warned.

Draco just stabbed his chicken leg viciously multiple times with his fork. James looked on through a peephole; the group had stayed to see Draco's reaction. James gulped at Draco's angry manner. He carefully stored away a note in his mind to never get on the bad side of a Malfoy. Never.

* * *

**Oui, oui, je sais c'est un mauvais bout! Uh... sorry about that, I'm trying to keep up with my French since I have a feeling that I might fail it next school year. I think that sentence was a complete failure though; it's supposed to say, yes, yes, I know it's a bad ending! In my three subjects I get marked on in French, I lost a grand total of 20%, I went from all A's to all B's. So sad. I proud of myself though, I didn't even use Google translate on that sentence! I'm pretty sure I messed up on the conjugation though...**

**Review!**

**~Shaki**


	25. Chapter 25: Beautiful

**This chapter is dedicated to Broken-Wings101 for being the two hundred and ninetieth reviewer! And, of course, smileylol, who I will love forever for being the three hundredth reviewer! **

**GAHH! THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS! HELL YEAH! I'm sooooooo happy! I wanted three hundred reviews by the end of the story, but I've got it before I even finished! I love you guys! Seriously, I do!**

**This chapter's real title is B-e-a-utiful by Megan Nicole. I totally love the song! I love Kurt Schneider too, he's super awesome! And makes amazing music videos! Oh, and I love Megan and Liz too. Singing twins. That is all that I will say.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

"How mad do you think Dad's going to be when we get home?" Lea asked her twin nervously.

"You never know, maybe Mum or Aunt Pansy will calm him down by tomorrow," Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"We're here!" Rebecca exclaimed.

They had arrived at a large, five story building. Each floor had a common room, dorm rooms with a three piece bathroom attached to it, and a MagiVator. Each floor was for a different House, and the extra floor was for the shared rooms that could be used when needed.

The MagiVator was a designed after a muggle elevator, except, wizards thought there was no need to build a metal box, so the finished product had become much like Flooing. All you needed to do was step onto the podium, and say which floor you wanted to go to, and you would appear there.

The group immediately went up to the fifth floor, and went into one of the large rooms.

"I'll get the food!" Alicia called out, and disappeared to summon a house elf.

"Bring extra chocolate frogs please!" James said.

Alicia came back with two house elves, they were all carrying food, and to James delight, extra chocolate frogs.

"Thank you Tippy, Poppy," Alicia said politely.

The elves bowed, and disappeared with a pop.

"So... who wants to play truth or dare?" Lea said unexpectedly.

"I do; everyone else in?" Jake asked.

"Sure," Rebecca said.

"Why not," Damien shrugged.

"You're going down!" James exclaimed.

"Here's a bottle, Lea, since you came up with the idea, you can spin first," Jake said, handing his sister the bottle.

Lea span the bottle, and it landed on Damien.

"So... Damien... Truth or Dare?" Lea asked mysteriously.

"Truth,"

"Is it true that you took my stuffed turtle two years ago?" Lea asked.

"Of course I did!" Damien said, and then covered his mouth. "Why the hell can't I lie?"

"The bottle is a charmed one that I found in the trunk," Jake replied, smirking.

"You're dead Zabini! That was my favourite stuffed animal!" Lea said angrily.

Everyone else looked on amusedly; it was a bloody stuffed animal!

"Lea, calm down," James said calmly.

Lea huffed and crossed her arms.

"Uh... Damien, your turn!" Rebecca said.

Damien spun it, and it landed Jake.

"Dare," Jake said before Damien could ask.

"Fine. I dare you, to tell your Dad that James asked Lea out, and she said yes!" Damien said, proud for coming up with that day.

James and Lea paled.

"Are you crazy?" Jake asked.

"Probably,"

Jake scowled, "Dad would kill James, revive him, then kill him again, and then ground Lea for the rest of her life!"

"But it would be funny!"

"I'm not doing it,"

"You have to,"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do,"

"No I don't!"

"Yes yo-,"

"Shut up!" Alicia shouted; she may have not have had the trademark Weasley red hair, but she sure had the temper.

Both boys quieted immediately, they had heard stories of the Weasley women's temper, and knew better than to get one angry.

"Jake, spin," Lea said.

Jake spun the bottle and it landed on Becca.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, obviously, us Slytherin's have way more bravery than you Gryffindor's do apparently," she smirked.

"I dare you to take three shots of maple syrup and ketchup," Jake smirked in triumph.

Becca's lips turned into a disgusted frown. "That's disgusting!"

"I know,"

"Here are the shots!" Alicia said, suddenly appearing with three shot glasses filled with ketchup and maple syrup.

"Are you going to back down, Nott?" Jake taunted.

"Hell no Malfoy!" Becca exclaimed.

Becca scrunched her nose, then picked up a glass and downed the contents. She gagged at the disgusting taste, but ultimately swallowed it. It took another seven minutes for her to finish the next two, but in the end she did it.

"In your face!" she shouted in victory.

Jake had a slight smile on his face, one that no one other than his twin noticed.

Becca span the bottle, and the bottle landed on James, and Becca looked at him with a crazy glint in her eyes. James gulped.

"Truth or Dare?"

"...Dare," James said unsurely.

The crazy glint seemed to get even crazier, and Becca glanced at Damien, and they both smirked.

"Jamie, I dare you to kiss Lea!" Becca said gleefully.

"Are you bloody kidding me, why does it seem like every other dare is aimed at James and me?" Lea said, exasperated.

"Because it has been every other dare," Alicia in a 'duh' voice.

"You HAVE TO do this dare, or else, I will tell your Dad what Damien's dare said to do," Becca threatened.

"Are you threatening me?" Lea asked.

"Uh Huh,"

"Leesie! Help me here!"

"Sorry, Lea, I want to see this too," Alicia smirked.

"Fine," Lea said angrily, then her face brightened after a moment and she whispered something in James ear, he smiled and nodded.

They leaned towards each other slowly, and everyone leaned forward eagerly, except Jake, since the only reason he wasn't saving his sister was because Becca was sitting on his stomach. James and Lea's lips got closer and closer, but at the last moment, Lea turned her head, and James's lips purposely landed on her cheek. At the same moment, someone walked into the room, and if possible, their anger could be heard.

"Sorry Pans," the person whispered.

Every person in the room turned their head, and was alarmed to see Draco standing in the doorway.

"Bloody Hell," Damien murmured.

Jake started muttering angry swears under his breath that would have caused his mother to gasp and lock him in his room. Becca and Damien smirked, but looked fearful. Alicia followed Jake's example, and looked fearful for her friends. James and Lea were frozen, the smirks that were on their face for finding a loophole in the dare disappeared, and fear settled in.

"Oh Shit," James murmured.

"Uh, Hi Daddy," Lea said, like a deer in headlights.

"_Natalya Evelyn Malfoy_," Draco said slowly and dangerously.

As soon as he said that, Hermione and Pansy appeared in the doorway, they both looked angry at Draco for disobeying them, and Pansy noticed the glint in his eyes and whipped out her wand.

Pansy did the only thing that seemed reasonable at the moment, "Stupefy!" she shouted, pointing her wand at him.

Draco immediately dropped to the ground.

"We'll be going now," Pansy said, levitating Draco out of the room.

"Lea," Hermione said. "No dating 'till your thirteen, got it? Your father will probably say until you're older than him though,""

"Yes Mum, but if Dad says that, how is it possible?" Lea nodded her head.

"It isn't possible," Hermione replied, and turned to her son.

"Jacob, look out for your sister, and James, you might want to stay a couple dozen feet away from Lea for a week or so, at least until Draco calms down," Hermione said, looking at both boys.

They both nodded.

"Be in bed by eleven, and Rebecca, please get off my son," Becca leaped off of Jake quickly.

Pansy, Hermione, and a frozen Draco left the room, and the door closed behind them.

"That was a close one," Jake said. "Dad looked like he was going to kill you,"

James didn't answer; he still looked as pale as a sheet.

"James, James!" Lea said, waving her hand in front of his face.

He still didn't move.

Lea sighed, and muttered, "I've always wanted to do this," and promptly slapped James across his face.

"OW!" James shouted, snapping out of his trance immediately. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't answer us," Lea shrugged.

"And you had to slap me?" James asked incredulously.

"It sounded reasonable," Lea shrugged again.

James scowled. "Your Dad is as scary as hell!"

"You were near to me, so of course he is," Lea replied.

"It was a dare!"

"We know, but Daddy didn't," Lea said.

James opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Jake.

"Jeez, shut up already, you guys bicker like an old married couple!" Jake said, irritated.

They both glared at Jake, who didn't even flinch.

"I'm going to bed, I've had enough drama today," Alicia announced, before leaping into one of the beds.

"I'm off too," Jake said, following Alicia's example.

Soon, all of the new Hogwarts students had succumbed to sleep, resting for the sure to be eventful day.

* * *

**OMG, I do not like Rebecca Black. At least she finally released a song that has meaning to it. But seriously, she's a year younger than me, and she's wearing like, four inch heels, (the ones in the new video I have to admit are super cute,) I've never worn heels that were more than two inches! Am I the only one? **

**Here's another story, I was texting my friend, and she was telling me that she saw her crush, then her cousin took her phone and texted, and I quote, 'Shutup dude im her cuz ur so damn annoying stop text ing her so much.' I never met this cousin, and I'm already kinda freaked. Next time I text her I'm texting, 'Is it safe 2 text u now?' She kept saying sorry after she got her phone back, which I find funny, since she almost never says sorry. The last time she told me sorry was in October when she hit with a hockey stick twice. In the same place. It took months for the bruise to leave.** **But I got my revenge by 'accidently' throwing a basketball into the net while she was under it. Twice. It hit her smack dab in the centre of her head both times. **

**Review!**

**~Shaki**


	26. Chapter 26: The Sky is the Limit

**This chappie is dedicated to ConsiousCare, QueenOfAshes, and Firelady Mali Weasley for being the 310****th****, 320****th**** and 330****th**** reviewers! **

**OMG, I got over twenty five reviews just for the last chapter! *jumps up and down and squeals* that is a record people! I love you guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I had a case of writers block, and my Dad's eldest sister passed away. I really hate July; two family members have passed away within like, twenty days of each other! WTF?**

**Read, Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

"Pansy! Why the hell did you Stupefy me? Your idiotic son just kissed my daughter!" Draco shouted the moment that Pansy lifted the spell.

They had reached Hermione and Draco's house within a few minutes of leaving the dorms. Pansy and Hermione had locked themselves and Draco in a room so that they could talk to him, without Draco running back to the dorms to curse James.

"Drake, it was an innocent kiss on the cheek!" Pansy exclaimed.

"But still!" he exclaimed.

"Draco, you know that Jake would protect her, and it looked like they were playing truth or dare too, I'm betting that the original dare was to kiss her on the lips," Hermione said.

"What!" Draco shouted, hearing the new development.

"Let me ask you something, how old were you when you had your first kiss?" Hermione asked.

"Ten," Draco mumbled, sounding slightly sheepish.

"And Lea is what age? Eleven, Draco,"

"I can't help being over protective, it's basically comes as part of the job description of being a Dad!"

"So what age would Jake be allowed to date?"

"Whenever he likes," Draco answered immediately.

"But Lea can't?"

"She's younger than him!"

Hermione looked annoyed, "By five bloody minutes!"

"She's my little girl," Draco murmured.

Hermione's face softened, "You'll have to let her go eventually Draco,"

"I know, but I was hoping it won't be for a little while,"

"Like what, 'till she's older than you?"

Draco's face brightened, "That's a good idea!"

Hermione scowled playfully. Pansy looked on at the exchange in silence, and decided it was time for a talk with Hermione.

"Uh, Hermione, we have some talking to do, Draco," Pansy said, before shooting a pointed look at him.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Leave," Pansy ordered.

"Why?"

"Girl Talk," Pansy smirked, as if remembering a funny memory.

Draco's face scrunched up, and he immediately left the room.

"So... how are you and Harry doing?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Great!" Pansy squealed, immediately deciding to let Hermione talk first, "He is so sweet, and when I told him that I love him, he said it back!"

Hermione yelped, "Oh my god!"

"I know, and he asked me out!" Pansy squealed again.

"Eeek!" Hermione squeaked.

"What about you and Draco?" Pansy asked, coming out with her question.

"What about us?"

Pansy shrieked, "Your relationship!"

"We aren't dating,"

"But you two obviously like each other, Narcissa told me that you two are made for each other!"

"She said that?"

"Uh, yes!"

"But that's not true,"

"Yes it is! You guys are so cute for each other, if you guys don't get together soon, I'll enlist James's help!"

"You would enlist your son's help to get your two best friends together?"

"Yes!"

Hermione shook her head. It seemed like everybody liked the thought of her and Draco together! First Narcissa, then harry had subtly hinted at it, and now, Pansy! What would happen next? Ron saying that she and Draco were soul mates?

"Good Night Pansy," Hermione said tiredly.

Pansy took that as a sign to leave, "Night, see you tomorrow,"

They both exited the room, and Hermione went to her room, changed and quickly changed, and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. She would need the energy to hold Draco back from killing James tomorrow.

**XXX**

"Here it goes," Lea murmured, before walking into the Great Hall with her friends.

They all avoided Draco's glare, each for their own reasons. James knew from experience that Malfoy glares could kill, and Lea just didn't feel like talking to him.

Lea said goodbye to her Gryffindor friends, and went to sit at the Slytherin table. After about ten minutes, Professor Millane stood up, obviously wanting to speak.

"Good Morning students! Family Planning students, listen up! Today, the children that have been residing with us for the past few months will be going to Diagon Alley for school supplies!" she said excitedly.

"But, we have recreated it in the Room of Requirement. Each family will get an amount of twenty galleons to spend. If you wish to spend more galleons, you may, using your own money. Just slide the card that you will receive into a slot that will be located in front of Gringotts, type in your account number and specify how much money you will like added. If you wish for the amount to be unlimited, which very few of you will, just put your account number. Please meet me in the Room in fifteen minutes, any questions can be asked there," the Professor finished, taking a deep breath.

Jake and James looked at each other excitedly "Quidditch equipment!"

Lea shook her head at the giddy look on their faces, but she was feeling the same way on the inside too, except she didn't show it.

"The first thing that I'm going to do is go into Madame Malkin's! I saw my Mum's catalogue; they brought in a limited selection of muggle clothes that are absolutely gorgeous!" Rebecca squealed.

Lea smiled, Rebecca had obviously inherited her mother, Daphne Greengrass's love of fashion. She wouldn't be surprised if she one day became a famous wizarding fashion designer.

"Jake, James and I are going to find this store, called Joey's Muggle Electronics, it sells muggle electronics, obviously, and they are all pre-charmed so that they can work at Hogwarts. We all want to get cell phones; it'll be easier for communicating." Lea explained, "You, Damien, and Alicia should get phones too!"

"That's a good idea," Becca smirked, "Daddy can't resist my puppy dog eyes,"

"We've got our Dad's wrapped around our fingers don't we?" Lea asked, smiling.

"What can we say; we're Daddy's little girls,"

* * *

**I had a large Ice Capp before going to bed. Not good. I'm hyper. So I typed this out. Thank good ol' Timmy's for making the most addictive thing on earth.**

**QUESTION: what is the one thing that you'd miss the most if you ever left your home country, that isn't a person.**

**MY ANSWER: Tim Horton's! I don't know what I'd do without iced coffee, or sour cream glazed Timbit's. Honestly, I don't think Canada would be Canada without Tim Horton's. Or hockey. I don't get Timmy's trying to break into the US in NYC, it's not going to happen, and I say keep TH in Canada and Dunkin Donuts can stay in the US. **

**Gahh! First month of summer is winding down for me. And I'm still bored. That's all, nothing to say, other than how bored I am, or how my nine year old cousin got a YouTube account before me. I know, sad. But my Mom always said no, but finally said yes after my cuz got one. **

**~Shaki**


	27. Chapter 27: Tonight Tonight

**This chappie is dedicated to CatAnne78 and rebel angel92 for being the three hundred and fortieth and three hundred and fiftieth reviewers! **

**You guys never cease to amaze me with reviews. Three hundred and fifty reviews at the twenty sixth chapter. Wow. Epic. Awesome. Super Awesome! I meant to get this up on Friday, but my parents took away my laptop, my family from Minnesota came up, my aunt announced that she was pregnant, and I got bitten by so many mosquitoes, I lost count. Like, I'm talking over fifteen bites, not including two from deer flies!**

**I would absolutely love it if you guys could get close to four hundred reviews by the thirtieth chapter! I hope that you amazing readers can get me there!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello students!" Professor Millane greeted. She was standing in the front of the Room of Requirements.

"We'll be entering Diagon Alley in a few moments, but first I need to hand out and explain your cards that hold galleons," Millane announced. "Please line up,"

A line was formed within a few moments, with families standing together.

"Okay, these cards," the professor levitated a pile of differently coloured plastic cards to show the crowd, "Will hold your money; it is designed after muggle credit and debit cards. When you pay for your materials, you shall slip it into a slot that will automatically deduct the amount of money necessary after you have placed the said materials on a charmed table that will, by design, calculate the amount of the resources."

"Remember to stop by Gringott's if you wish to add more money to the cards," she said, and with a wave of her wand, the cards were deposited to each family.

"Off you go now!" and with that, the doors opened, and the students filed in.

"Wow," Lea said, awed.

Hermione and Draco were standing with Lea and Jake, who were standing with James, Becca, Alicia, and Damien. The other children were also standing with their own parents.

"Let's get this down," Draco started in a commanding tone, "We will first shop for the things you will need for school, then you guys can shop on your own, I'm sure your parents agree with me on this one,"

All the children nodded, and the other parents looked at Draco, appreciative that he told their kids what was going to happen today.

"Daddy, are we going to go to Gringott's now?" Lea asked.

"Yes, is anyone else coming?"

All the adults nodded, probably because their kids had begged for some spending money. The group quietly walked towards the goblin bank, and stopped in front a slot that had a very large sign over it, that stated that the slot was to be used to withdraw money from accounts, and onto the cards.

Taking turns, each parent punched in their account number, and typed in a specified amount. Becca convinced her father to keep the card unlimited, and Blaise put Damien's card on unlimited despite Parvati saying that they shouldn't spoil him. Hermione didn't bother even trying to tell Draco to put a budget, knowing that anything she said about money would fall to deaf ears. Even though Ron had gained a sizable amount of money for being a decorated war hero, he and Padma decided to add a hundred galleons to their card.

"We're off to Ollivander's, what about we meet in front of here in three hours?" Hermione asked the group.

They nodded their heads, and went their separate ways. Hermione, Draco, and the twins, walked towards the wand shop, and walked inside. They were greeted by Ollivander himself, who immediately began talking.

"Ah, Hermione Granger, vine wood, 10¾ inches, and dragon heartstring, if I remember correctly, and Draco Malfoy, Hawthorn wood, 10 inches, unicorn hair, I presume," Ollivander said thoughtfully.

Hermione never ceased to be amazed by the man's memories of every wand he ever sold. How he did it, she would never know.

"I see these two youngsters are here for their wands, please step onto the platforms please," Ollivander asked, before disappearing into the back of the shop for wands.

The Malfoy twins stood on the pedestals, waiting for the elderly wand maker. He came out with numerous boxes a few minutes later.

"With twins, it is highly unusual for them to wands with different cores, there has only been two sets of twins in the past century that have had wands that have had different cores," Ollivander stated. "Here are some wands to try,"

"This one is Rosewood, 9 inches, and unicorn hair," he handed it to Lea. "And this is Elm, 15 inches, and, unicorn hair," he handed that wand to Jake.

The twins accepted the wands, and waved it. Hermione and Draco looked on from chairs in the back of the room. Lea's wand did nothing, while Jake's emitted red sparks, signifying that he had found a match.

"Ah, you have found your wand; this wand is excellent in transfiguration, and pliable,"

Jake smiled and walked off the platform and to his parents. He was smiling uncontrollably. Lea looked on with a trace of jealousy in her eyes.

"You'll find yours soon sweetheart," Hermione said.

Lea sighed and picked up another wand, which she only got smoke from. This went on for five minutes, before the famed wand maker brought out a dusty box from the back.

"Here you are, this is Mahogany, 11 inches, and Dragon Heartstring, and excellent in Transfiguration, it is much like the late James Potter's wand," Ollivander said.

Draco looked annoyed. Hermione rested a hand on his shoulder. Jake smirked. Lea smiled.

Lea waved the wand, and bright sparks were produced from it. Lea squealed, and Jake sent his sister a happy look.

"Congratulations on finding your wand! The price of both of your wands is a total of ten galleons,"

Draco handed him the card, which Ollivander slid into the slot, and deducted the galleons.

"Have a good day!" the wizard said, handing Draco back the card.

And with that, the family left the shop. Draco was muttering under his breath about how stupid both James Potter's were, and Hermione was telling the kids to use the wands responsibly, but those words were falling to deaf ears, there was no way the soon to be Transfiguration genius's would not play complicated pranks.

The next shop they headed to was Madam Malkin's. The elderly witch tiredly wrote down measurements, and house numbers for the robes to be sent to. After that they headed to the bookstore, where Hermione had to be pulled out of, per usual. An hour and a half later, the small family had finished their shopping with not many problems.

Hermione transfigured two pieces of paper into bags, and added an extension charm, and a charm to lighten the weight of the bags, all while they walked towards Gringott's. She handed both bags to Lea and Jake while they waited in front of the bank. Minutes later, everyone had arrived, and the children were waiting for instructions.

"We have to be back at the castle at six o'clock, we want you all back here between five, and five thirty. Meet us at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour when you get back. Don't spend your money irresponsibly, and do not, under any circumstances, enter Knockturn Alley. Yes, Lea, even if you see a dying puppy," Draco said, when Lea opened her mouth. "You all got that?"

The kids nodded their heads in sync, and then quickly ran off.

"How much trouble do you think they're going to get in?" Ron asked.

"I don't think much," Hermione replied.

"They all want something muggle called a cell phone," Blaise said.

"I wonder how much they'll get in trouble with those things," Theo mused out loud.

"I wonder too." Daphne said.

"I'm going to Flourish and Blott's," Hermione said abruptly and left.

That prompted everyone else to say goodbye, and go their separate ways, wondering what their kids were doing.

**XXX**

"Here it is!" Lea exclaimed.

They were standing in front a small, well kept store that read "Joey's Muggle Electronics'," the store was located in a side alley attached to Diagon Alley.

"Let's go," Damien said, and strolled in.

The others followed him in quickly. Once they walked inside, they were greeted by walls covered in electronics. Televisions, iPod's, laptops, you name it, it was there. The group walked to the other side of the store, where the phones were located.

"I like that one!" Lea exclaimed, and rushed to one of the displays that held the phone that she had fallen in love with.

"Ah, that is a version of the iPhone 5G. It has thirty two gigabytes of storage space, and a fully customizable keyboard," a man's voice said from behind her as she ogled at the phone.

Lea spun around. The man had tired hazel eyes, and bronze coloured hair. He seemed to be in his late thirties.

"I'm Joey, the owner, are you interested in this phone?"

"Uh, yes," Lea responded.

"Would you like it customised, it's only ten sickles,"

"Yes please,"

"What colour?"

"Royal Purple as the base colour and the buttons colours are black and white," Lea answered.

"Okay," Joey replied, and disappeared into the back. He emerged a minute later with a small bag that held the phone, and matching headphones.

"Here you go, it'll be twenty five galleons," Joey said, handing her the bag.

Lea accepted the bag, and handed the bronze haired man her card, which he slid into a slot, and the machine automatically deducted the galleons.

"Thank You! Have a good day!" he said, and moved away.

It took an hour, but when the group exited the store with their purchases in hand. They had each gotten their phones, and Damien, deciding that he was on a spending spree, bought a laptop, a flat screen television, an iPod, and numerous iPod accessories. Everyone was sure as hell that Parvati would flip out when she found out how much he had spent, just a that store. The total was around two hundred galleons.

"We aren't even at Quality Quidditch Supplies, and you've spent two hundred galleons!" Becca exclaimed.

"Dad said not to worry about money," Damien shrugged.

"My Daddy told me that too, but do you see me throwing away money?"

"You bought a laptop too!"

"A seventy galleon one! You bought a hundred galleon one!" Damien shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

The group made its way through the rest of the day, with only a minimal amount of arguing at the quidditch store, and surprisingly made their way to the ice cream parlour unscathed.

"Did you guys have a good day?" Hermione asked a half hour later, while they were walking back to the entrance.

"Uh huh," Lea nodded, staring at her phones screen.

"Is that all your going to do?"

"Yep,"

'Sigh. Teenagers these days.' Hermione thought as they walked out of the Room of Requirements

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I sure did!**

** *Screams* I finally saw Harry Potter Part 2 last week! It. was. Awesome. Epic. Super awesome epic. I loved it! My favourite part had to be Neville taunting the couple hundred Death Eaters, then the barrier dissipates and he looks like, "Oh shit," I loved how the final scene showed Harry, Ron and Hermione. I think I cried! I'm emotional like that.**

** I kinda spent the weekend freaking out, since I left my window in my room open all weekend while I was away. Did I mention my room's at the front of the house in a spot that relatively easy to climb up onto? I hope that there isn't some mass murderer hiding in my house waiting for me to go to sleep so that it could kill me! Sorry, I'll shut up now, and stop giving myself nightmares. **

**Review! **

**~Shaki**


	28. Chapter 28: Someone Like You

**This chappie is dedicated to the three hundred and sixtieth reviewer, FlareonRocks! (Yea, I highly doubt that there's a murderer in my house now, since I've searched the house.:D)**

**I'm not that experienced with hearing drunken people talk, since every party I go too, I tend to sit inside, watching T.V., while my family dances, and drinks outside. So I avoid them, because usually, I end up being pulled into the crowd to dance...not good.**

**For texting, in this chapter, Lea will be bold italics, and Becca will be underlined, and Alicia will be italics underlined. **

**(~~~) signals the beginning of a text. Without the brackets. **

**_PICTURES OF THE KID'S PHONES ARE ON MY PROFILE!_  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**_~~~OMG! Did u hear wat Auntie Parvati did wen she saw Damien's bill?_**

No! Wat?

**_The moment she saw that he spent 500 galleons she blew up, grounded him 4 a week and a half, and locked him in his room 4 the rest of the day! Uncle Blaise was lafing the hole time._**

Lol she didn't think of taking his things away?

**_No!~~~_**

"Lea, Dinner's ready!" Hermione called from the kitchen.

"Just a sec!" Lea shouted back.

They had gotten back from shopping two hours ago, and the entire time Lea had spent texting Becca and Alicia, and creating a Facebook account. Jake had been at James's house for the past hour and a half, playing quidditch and texting Damien so that he wouldn't feel left out, and testing out their new things.

To say Draco was annoyed at this behaviour was an understatement. He was downright pissed off at them for texting all the time. Hermione had convinced not to take their phones away, since they just got it, and explained that this was normal behaviour for children their age. Draco had just grunted, and locked himself in the study with a bottle of Firewhiskey, and his Potions homework, saying that the only way that he would be able to complete the assignment was if he was at least half way drunk. Hermione knew that she couldn't stop him; nothing could get between him, and a glass or two of Firewhiskey.

"Lea, get off that phone, and get down here!" Hermione shouted upstairs.

"Coming!" Lea said, walking down the stairs.

"What plan did you put on your phone, Lea?" Hermione asked, once they were eating the Mexican rice that Hermione had prepared.

"Uhh..." Lea said.

She thought back to just before she left the store, when Joey had hastily asked the plans that they wanted on their phones, and informed them that though the money would be taken directly from their vaults, a bill would be sent to their houses each month, informing their parents on the amount of money taken from the vault to pay the bill.

"I think Jake and I got unlimited everything,"

"Hmm... and how much did that cost?"

"I think around eight or nine galleons a month, I'm not sure, but the store will send a bill at the end of the month, saying how much was taken from the vault to pay,"

"Make sure that your bill doesn't go over ten galleons a month and your iTunes allowance will be five galleons a month, if you want more money, ask your Dad, okay?" Hermione said, after thinking for a moment.

"Okay Mum,"

For a few minutes, the two women ate in silence, then, Lea's phone started playing "Lighter's" by Eminem and Bruno Mars. Hermione placed her fork down in annoyance as Lea checked her text.

"Jake is coming home now," Lea informed irritated mother, before returning to her meal.

"Lea, you will not answer your phone while you're on the dinner table, understood?"

"Fine,"

They finished the meal in silence, and Lea retreated to her room the moment she finished. Jake walked in a couple minutes later, texting Becca. Hermione only raised an eyebrow at this, and then walked into the study.

Draco was on what seemed to be his fourth glass of alcohol, and only slightly tipsy. He seemed to hold his drinks well.

"I'm going to need some of that," Hermione said, grabbing a glass, and casting a refilling charm on it before pouring herself a glass.

"I knew you would," Draco smiled lazily.

"Who knew taking care of teenagers would be so difficult?" Hermione said, downing half her glass.

"No one, all dey do mow is ditting in dere rooms, on dere electronips," Draco said, sipping his sixth glass. It seemed the alcohol was beginning to show.

"Uh huh,"

"Your priddy Hermeeoneee," Draco said drunkenly.

Hermione nearly spit out her drink. She didn't seem to have as much tolerance as Draco did; she was on her third glass, and already feeling tipsy.

"Wa didya say?"

"Youuuurrrr priddy and I likte you!"

'Wow,' Hermione thought, 'this is random,'

"Your drunkt Draco, you aren'p tinking proberly, WE aren'd tinking proberly," Hermione said, garbling.

"Dat chusn't tange da fact dat your priddy!" Draco giggled.

'What the hell am I saying? Why am I telling her this right now?' Draco thought to himself.

"We tud go to zed!" Hermione slurred.

"No! I tud kiss you!" Draco shouted, and he did exactly that.

Even though they were both under the influence of alcohol, the kiss felt magical. Not like any other kiss Hermione had experienced, not like the one with Viktor, not like the one with Ron. Draco swiped his tongue across Hermione's bottom lip, and Hermione opened her mouth, just enough for Draco to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Both of their tongues were battling for dominance, when the door opened.

"Mum, Dad, can I-" Lea walked into the room. She was texting Alicia, and looked up after she sent the text, and screamed at the sight of her parents kissing. She ran out of the room quickly.

"Jake!" Lea shouted as she ran up the stairs.

"What happened? I heard you scream." Jake asked, concerned.

"Mum and Dad were kissing!" she squealed.

"Finally," Jake sighed, "That's all you screamed about?"

"Yeah, I have to tell Leesie and Becca!" she shrieked, and turned to her phone.

**_~~~OMG! Guess wat I just saw!_**

A super hot guy?

_Flying turtles?_

**_WTH r u guys on? Seriously, flying turtles? Anyways, it was mum and dad kissing!_**

Wat! Omg finally! U cud cut the sexual tension between them w/ a nife!

_Ikr_

**_I think they mite b drunk tho, there was a bottle of firewhiskey near them_**

If they wer ill make sure they get 2gether wen their sober

_Me 2, ur parents r made 4 each other!_

**_its sounds so wierd 2 talk bout my parents luv lives!_**

_Fine then, if it is lets talk bout urs _

**_I don't have 1_**

Dude, u & James r sooooo cute 2gether 

_Ikr_

**_Omg im gone, u guys r dumbasses _**

Lol she soooo likes him

_Ikr_

Is that all u can say? 'ikr'

_Ikr_

Omg shutup, bye.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! The story will probably be over in seven to ten chapters, I'm not sure.**

**First, send your prayers to the victims in the Norway shooting, it was absolutely terrible! Also, wth is up with Virginia Tech and gunman? My dad turned on the TV, saw it, swore, and shut it off. When I turned it on, he told me to shut it off because he was so annoyed with CNN and how they kept repeating the same facts.**

**I have come to the decision that there is not a psycho murderer in my house. I searched the basement twice, as well as the rest of the house. I'm paranoid about things like that:D. Uh... a month left 'till school starts again! Joy... I want school to come, but I don't want it to at the same time, if that makes sense. I just realised that eating pizza pockets, and drinking water is not a good combination, unless you want stomach aches. Too late now though.**

**Review!**

**~Shaki**


	29. Chapter 29: When The Lights Die

**This chapter is dedicated to ****ruuridolls and CatAnne78 ****for being my chosen reviewers!**

**I came home after an eventful weekend that left me annoyed at many things, including Lord of The Rings, and how friggin' long it is. (My uncle made me look at it, and now I have to admit that it's pretty good so far, but that would mean admitting he's right, which is something I don't want to do.) Anyways, I checked my email, and found several reviews that totally brightened my mood, until I came to the final one that said how bad my story was. Major downer, especially since it was from one of my favourite reviewers. So, I'm just going to say, if you don't have constructive criticism, or something nice to say, then just don't review. If you feel the need to say how much you dislike my story, at least put some reasoning to why you don't like it.**

**Because I am in such a pissed off mood, I have decided not to show Draco and Hermione's reaction to the kiss.**

**One of the basic ideas for this chapter came from another story which I can't remember the name of, if you know the story, please PM me the name so I can give credit to the author. **

"**Read, Review, and Enjoy!" the author said with fake cheeriness.**

* * *

"Welcome to your first Charms Lesson," Professor Flitwick said joyfully. "Today, we will be learning the spell, Wingardium Leviosa, which is the hover charm,"

"This looks fun," Jake muttered. Lea promptly elbowed him in the ribs.

"You will use the feather that is in front of you to practice on. Remember to swish the wand, and then flick it, now, begin!" Flitwick explained, before returning to his desk.

"Wingarshium Leviosa," Jake cried out, but the spell didn't work.

"Idiot, it's Wingardium, not Wingarshium!" Becca said to Jake.

Jake scowled at her, and pronounced clearly this time, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather floated up a few feet, then floated back down to the table, under Jake's command.

"That is so cool," Jake said, awed.

"It's magic," Lea said sarcastically, after she completed the task.

Jake scowled at her, and Lea smiled back, faking it of course. Ah, the love twins shared with each other.

"How the hell did you two do that so quickly? My feather won't levitate even a centimetre!" Damien exclaimed grumpily.

"We just did," Jake shrugged his shoulders.

Damien turned away, and continued saying the incantation, with no luck on his behalf. Alicia had already accomplished the feat, and continued to practice it. After several attempts, Becca had accomplished it. James had successfully cast the spell on his first try, leaving Lea annoyed that she hadn't completed the task first.

The rest of the class was spent practicing the charm. After Charms ended, they headed towards the Transfiguration classroom.

Professor McGonagall introduced herself quickly, and then started the lesson.

"Today you will be changing a match into a needle, you must focus your energy on doing this," she said, and then demonstrated what she wished her students to do.

James, Lea, and Jake finished it immediately. Becca didn't complete the task at all. Damien accomplished it by the end of the class. Alicia kept trying, but like Becca, was unable to complete the task.

"I hate Transfiguration." Becca growled, as they made their way down to the dungeons for Potions.

"It isn't that bad," Damien said.

"Only because you somewhat understand it!" Becca said moodily.

"I think it's particularly easy," James shrugged.

"I agree with James," Lea said.

"You guys only like it because you're bloody geniuses at it!" Becca exclaimed as she stepped into the cold classroom.

Snape glared at the students as they walked into the room. He could see Potter Jr., and his godson's children.

"Today we will be studying the theory of the Boil Cure Potion, and tomorrow we shall brew it," Snape said, frostily.

Over the time period he was allotted, Snape bored the students to death with the theory of one of the easiest potions known. In fact, Mariana Thomas fell asleep, only to wake up moments later to an angry Snape, and a detention slip.

"I hate Potions, you think being the kids of his godson would help, but no, he seems to hate us!" Lea complained to Jake as they walked to Great Hall for lunch.

"He hated Mum apparently," Jake shrugged.

"I hate Snape, and Potions,"

"You don't want to tell Dad that, his favourite class is Potions,"

Lea sighed, and walked to the Slytherin table, and sat next to Becca. Damien was sitting with some of his other friends today.

Lea glanced at the Gryffindor table,

"Are you ever going to go out with James?" Becca asked, randomly.

"I don't even like him!" Lea exclaimed, blushing.

Sadly for Lea, Becca noticed and shrieked, "Ooh! Someone's got a crush!"

Lea winced at her friend's loud voice, and blushed even brighter when she noticed many people staring at them.

"Shut up Rebecca! People are looking at us!"

Becca feigned hurt for a moment, and then went back to the book she was reading, with a slight smile on her face.

Lea couldn't help wonder if she was right, did she have a crush on James Sirius Potter? Most of all, if she did, did he like her back?

**XXX**

"Do you want to go flying?" Jake asked James and Lea as they sat in Jake's room.

"Sure, why not, it's not like we have anything better to do," Lea said, and ran to get her broom.

James ran home to grab his own broom, while Jake found his. The group met outside the neighbourhood's building.

"Let's fly around the grounds," Lea said, and mounted her broom.

"Whatever," Jake said.

Within seconds, the group was flying around the castle grounds, having the time of their lives. They were currently in a race to the castles tallest tower. Lea won, since Jake and James had both almost run into one of the smaller towers.

"Bloody Hell, what is this?" Lea exclaimed as she looked into the tower.

Inside was a large chamber, definitely magically enhanced due to its size. There was a long, mahogany table sitting in the centre of the room, with six, old fashioned chairs surrounding it. There were two large tapestries in the room, as well as four portraits.

"Oh my god," James murmured, "This is the Founders room!"

"The what?" Jake asked, confused.

Lea rolled her eyes. "The Founders Room is somewhat a legend at Hogwarts. It was said that there was a secret room where the founders of Hogwarts met to discuss secret matters about the school centuries ago. No one has ever discovered where it is, so no one knew if it actually existed."

"We're the first people to see this room in centuries?" Jake asked.

"I guess," Lea replied, "I'm going in,"

Lea flew directly into the room, and jumped off her broom. Hesitantly, James and Jake followed.

"This is unreal," James said to Lea, but she was too busy examining the portraits.

"These are the founder's portraits; they only appear when someone from their respective Houses is in the room, or if someone who represents strong qualities of their House is in here." Lea said, awed.

James looked behind the tapestries, and found staircases that obviously led to somewhere else in the castle.

"This is bloody awesome," Jake and James muttered at the same time.

"Guys, look!" Lea said urgently, pointing to the portraits.

Three figures had walked into the portraits, and sat on jewel encrusted chairs. Lea immediately recognized them as Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and surprisingly, Rowena Ravenclaw.

"I have to be dreaming, this can't be real."Lea said.

"Foolish Half-Blood," The founder of Slytherin sneered, "And to think that she's in my House."

"I haven't ever been able to come into this portrait, it's quite comfortable," Godric Gryffindor mused.

"The girl is intelligent, should have been in my House," Rowena scowled at Salazar.

"I'm getting the hell out of here," Lea muttered. "It's been nice meeting you; we'll be going now though,"

Lea grabbed both boys' hands, and pulled them into one of the staircases. Lea thought she heard a faint "But we haven't even talked yet!" but ignored it.

"That was so cool,' James said as they walked down the steps.

Jake opened his mouth to speak, but saw a door, and hurtled towards it. He looked through a peephole, and realised that he was looking into the Great Hall.

"There are no recorded passages that lead to the Great Hall," James said.

"Well I guess this one isn't recorded," Lea said rudely.

"Let's go," Jake sighed, and stepped through the door, and was quickly followed by the bickering duo.

It seemed like the students were in the middle of dinner when they stepped into the Hall. All talking ceased to exist when they walked in. They went to their respective tables, but everyone was still staring at them.

"What?" Lea shot everyone a look.

"Lea, you walked through a bloody brick wall," Becca murmured.

"No, there was a door t..." Lea trailed off as she seemed to realise something.

"Ms. Malfoy, would you care to explain how you, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy walked through a brick wall?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Actually, no I wouldn't like to explain," Lea said back, annoyed. It was only after she said that, she realised she had talked back to one of the most powerful wizards in the world.

"Very well Ms. Malfoy," Dumbledore replied, shocked.

The rest of dinner consisted of people whispering, and staring at them. Lea, fed up and annoyed, left dinner early, with James and Jake following behind her.

They walked in silence back to their houses. Lea walked into hers' with Jake by her side, only to be confronted by a very angry Hermione.

"Oh shit," Was all the twins could say.

* * *

**Send your respects out to the families of the soldiers killed on August sixth when their helicopter was shot down by the Taliban.**

**Do you guys think it was a coincidence that a majority of the soldiers killed belonged to the Navy SEAL's unit that killed Osama Bin Laden? I don't, it's obviously revenge. The Taliban waited a little while, and then when the Americans least expected it, they struck, killing some of the most elite and experienced soldiers that the US has. **

**Review!**

**~Shaki**


	30. Chapter 30: California King Bed

**This chappie is dedicated to criminalminds97 and chaoshound** **for being the three hundred and ninetieth and four hundredth reviewers!**

**I'll tell y'all something. I'm thinking of putting this story on HIATUS. Only for a month or two, though. I hate it when authors do that, but will school coming up and the added pressure of making the honour roll again, and my parents making me do a lot of extra school prep stuff, it's tough. It seems like every time I get better, my family's expectations rise, so it's either, get more A's than last year, or have parents sign me up for tutoring. I hate tutoring, every tutor I've had is either overly serious, or overly bubbly. **

**Some people thought some of the chapters were too mature for eleven year olds. I know that I cussed when I was eleven, so that's why the kids cussed mildly last chapter. Also, some of my friends had their first kisses in sixth grade, so I didn't think it was too mature, since James and Lea only kissed on the cheek. **

**Uh...I kinda forgot that this story is supposed to be set in the late nineties. Oops. **

**Thanks for getting this story to four hundred reviews; it's beyond my wildest dreams! I've recalculated how much reviews I would like for the end of the story, and I've come up with 550. I know that it's farfetched, but I want to see if you guys will actually get me there so...**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**P.S. this chapter's timeline is starting in the morning after they kissed, I'll get to what happens after "Oh Shit," later on in the chapter.**

* * *

Hermione woke up with a pounding in her head. It felt like there were tiny people with drills in her head. She could feel herself slouched against something warm, and firm, she was extremely comfortable against this unknown thing. She snuggled closer to the unknown subject, and felt its arms wrap around her.

"Mmm..." Hermione moaned.

"What the Hell?" she heard the person mumble. "Hermione, wake up!"

"What?" Hermione replied sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

Slowly, Draco materialised in front of her. She seemed to be sitting in between his legs, and her head had been lying on his chest until she had lifted it. She spotted a bottle of Firewhiskey near them, which was obviously the reason behind the pounding in her head.

"What happened?" Hermione asked groggily.

"We got smashed," Draco said as it was the most obvious thing in the world, which, it was.

Hermione groaned, and tried to stand up, but decided that that was a bad idea.

"Hangover Potion?" Draco said, offering her one.

Hermione grabbed the potion, and downed it quickly; she could feel the pounding in her head disappearing.

"Where'd you get the potion?" Hermione asked.

"I always have some prepared, there's always two vials in my room, and two in here," Draco rubbed his temples.

Nodding her head, Hermione asked, "What happened last night, while we were drunk?" she could see a couple blurry memories, but not all.

"I remember talking, and drinking, and k-," Draco froze in the middle of his sentence.

Hermione was confused, what did they do? "What did we do?"

"We...uh... kissed?" he replied as if answering a question.

If Hermione had had liquid in her mouth, she would have done the ever classic spit take, "We what!"

"Kissed?"

"I can't believe we kissed! I feel so irresponsible!"

"You didn't like kissing me?"

Hermione knew that that had been the wrong thing to say, "No, I just felt irresponsible about drinking,"

"But kissing me was good, right?"

"I don't remember it," Hermione said softly.

The moment she saw the slightly dejected look on his face, she did the last thing she expected herself to do. She kissed him.

The kiss felt better than the one from last night, in Draco's opinion. His mouth assaulted hers vigorously, somehow finding a way to stay gentle at the same time. Hermione moaned unintentionally, allowing his tongue access to her mouth. She battled with his tongue for dominance, as he pulled her onto his lap again. The need for oxygen showed itself, causing the slightly flushed couple to break.

"That was..." Hermione started.

"Amazing," Draco finished.

"You do realise how cheesy this all is?"

"Yep,"

Hermione slowly got up off Draco's lap, with a smile on her face. Draco got up after her and asked her something.

"What does this make us now?"

"What do you want us to be?"

"A couple," Draco answered softly.

"Then a couple we'll be," Hermione replied, before sealing the deal with a kiss.

**XXX**

"Where the hell have you two been? Your father and I have been worried sick!" Hermione exclaimed as the twins sheepishly walked inside the house.

Lea smirked slightly at the way she said, 'your father and I'.

"Love, they're both amazing flyers, they aren't going to crash into something," Draco walked up behind Hermione, and placed a two hands on her shoulders.

Lea looked like she was ready to burst, "Are we missing something?"

"I don't know why I'm telling my kids this, but your mother and I decided to...uh...date?" he had no clue on how to tell kids that they're parents were starting to date.

"Oh my God!" Lea squealed, "It's about time!" and promptly ran up the stairs, most likely to inform Becca and Alicia of the news.

"'Bout time you mustered up the courage, Dad," Jake patted his Dad on the back, and jogged up the stairs.

"That was...odd," Draco said, slightly confused.

"I know, right?" Hermione replied, before walking towards the kitchen, to finish her meal.

Draco followed her to the kitchen, and sat down in his spot to continue eating. As he was eating the chicken, he asked Hermione a question.

"What do you think is going to happen at the Family Planning meeting tomorrow? I mean, Millane called an emergency class, and asked that the not be there, under any circumstances,"

"I think she might talk to us about that rumour that Nott heard," Hermione replied, twirling the piece of lemon chicken on her fork.

Draco sighed, "I hope that it's true,"

Hermione sighed too, and intertwined her fingers with his. Little did the couple know, the two children in the house heard every word, and were left wondering what was going on.

* * *

**I hate this chapter. done, there, is said it! now I can go on my normal rants.**

**There was frigging police dogs near my house a couple nights ago, with police cars with flashing lights! I was scared shitless, I thought there was a drug bust and a crazy guy was running around the neighbourhood! Deep breaths Shaki, deep breaths, *sighs* I'm good now, sorry about mild freak out.**

**Umm... what the hell is the debt limit? Honestly, all this shit going on right now adds to the reasons on why I'll never ever be a politician, no matter how much my aunt wants me to.**

**Review!**

**~Shaki**


	31. Chapter 31: Moves Like Jagger

**This chapter is dedicated to Mrs. Ferb Fletcher and**** Michell-11e** **for being the chosen reviewers!**

**I'll try to count up the reviews, and put who is in the lead for the contest, I'm pretty sure it's between ****DracoluverAlanna, Michelle-11e, and CheyRainAwesomeness, but I can't be sure. **

**I'm currently staring at my ever so dear cousin, who's attempting to touch the chandelier in my grandparent's dining room. It's quite funny, to be honest. My other cuz is trying to juggle water balloons outside, and is failing miserably, another is crying and another is watching some annoying Treehouse show, and yet another one is running from her sister, with toy truck, and marker in hand. All while my aunts and uncles sit in the front room, testing some old wives tale about telling the sex of a baby on my aunt. I think it's a going to be a boy, as does she. In all, its absolute chaos, but then again a majority of the kids are under the age of seven, and the only remotely sane child in the house is my ten year old cousin, Kevin. **

**Anyways, thanks for all the lovely reviews! You guys constantly amaze me with them. About the hiatus thing, I think I'll put this story on hiatus during September, so that I can get into a day to day routine, then I'll take it off hiatus in October. I'll definitely write while I'm on hiatus, I just won't post. **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello students," Professor Millane greeted.

A few students mumbled "Hi's," while most just stared at her eagerly.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I called this meeting," many impatient gazes met hers. **(A/N Wow déjà vu much?)**

"I heard that a rumour got out about the children, and you being able to keep them after this project finishes," Theodore looked sheepish for a moment.

"The rumours are...true," the young professor was met by happy squeals, smiles, and tears. "If you wish to keep your child or children, you can come to me, and I'll perform a spell to make sure that you've been suitable parents to the children, then you can sign to keep the kids, okay?"

The class nodded happily, and eagerly. Many of the mothers had tears streaming down their faces, and some of the men looked like they had tears in their eyes. Not that they'd admit it, though.

"You must keep the kids for the rest of the year, so the children will stay as thirteen year olds, or fourteen year olds if they have a birthday sometime between January and June, then, we'll change them back to newborns so you can have real memories of them through every stage,"

"As for living arrangements, I suggest that after school is finished, the parents live either together, or in close proximity of each other. You may have the baby materials that are in the homes, if you wish, as they will appear back on graduation day." The Professor clasped her hands together tightly, "Now, discuss!"

"Do we really need to talk? We already know that we're going to keep them. Let's go to Millane," Hermione said, grabbing Draco's hand, and pulling him to the teacher's desk.

"Every teacher thought that I was crazy putting you two together, said that you'd kill each other before I could say 'Quidditch!'" Professor Millane smiled as Hermione and Draco sat down in chairs at her desk.

"I thought you were nutters when I heard 'Malfoy- Granger!'" Hermione laughed, tightly holding Draco's hand.

"I see it all worked out though,"

"It did," Hermione smiled at Draco, who smiled back.

"Down to business now, you're keeping the twins, I presume,"

"Definitely," Draco said.

"Will you be living together?"

Hermione looked at Draco, who nodded. "Yes,"

"Good, now I just have perform a spell, then you can sign the papers,"

Gloria Millane whispered the incantation under her breath, and bright, O's appeared over their heads.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less," she smiled. "You both have achieved Outstanding's on this project, congratulations. Now sign here and the twins are officially yours forever!"

Smiling, Hermione and Draco signed on the dotted line. After they finished signing, the parchment glowed brightly, signifying the twins turning from a spell, to fully human.

"Here are their birth certificates and health records for St. Mungo's. The twin's birthdays are on April fourteenth. Keep these safe until graduation. You may go now," she handed them a large envelope, and smiled brightly as Hermione and Draco stepped out of the silencing bubble that the professor had placed around her desk.

"They're ours, forever," Hermione cried happily, hugging Draco.

The couple went, and sat down at one of the desks. "So, where are we going to live?"

"At the Manor," Draco answered.

"Why did I even ask?" Hermione mumbled.

"My mother said that she would move to one of the other Malfoy estates once we moved there, unless we wanted her to stay," Draco said.

"I think it would be helpful if she was there for the first month or so, she probably knows more about newborns than I do," Hermione said thoughtfully. "That reminds me, we should owl your mother with the news."

"We can do that once we get back home." Draco replied.

"Okay," Hermione said, and turned around when she heard squeals from behind her.

"We got the papers!" Pansy squealed, throwing her arms around Hermione.

"That's great!" Hermione squealed back. "Where are you two going to live after school ends?"

"Since Harry's of legal age now, he has full rights to everything he was left by his family, including the Potter Vault, heirlooms, and the Manor, so we'll be living there. It's near to Malfoy Manor," Pansy said.

"I didn't even know that Harry's family had a Manor," Hermione replied quizzically.

"The Potter family is very old, one of the oldest in fact, so of course it has a Manor. Harry didn't know about it until the Gringott's goblin in charge of his families assets gave him his Family Vault key, and the magical Manor key, that disappears once the heir has set the wards up, and only appears back when it's passed to the next heir." Pansy responded. "With Manors, for example, since the only living heirs to the Prewett linage is Molly Weasley and her children, and Neville Longbottom, they are all entitled to usage of the Prewett family Manor. No one has ever claimed that Manor though, so it is left unused,"

Hermione looked shocked at Pansy's vast knowledge of Manors. At Hermione's shocked expression, Pansy laughed and said, "I want to be architect after I graduate, even if it means an extra year of schooling at the Magical Institute of Architecture. Manors are big things in Magical Architecture, since it is rare nowadays to be able to build them."

"Why do you need to know everything about Manors? I'm pretty sure you don't need to know about how their passed through generations,"

"Hobby of mine I guess,"

"If you know about every Manor, tell me about the Black Manor,"

"Interesting choice, as of now, the only people that could claim the Black family Manor is Narcissa, Draco, or the twins, since Narcissa was originally a Black. Narcissa isn't claiming it because she finds no need too; she says that she'll most likely give the key that she inherited to any one of her grandchildren that wants it. She'll have to transfer all the portraits in the house somewhere else though, since the Black Family cared particularly about blood purity." Pansy said. "That last little tidbit comes from me being raised in the pureblood community,"

"Wow, even I never knew any of that," Hermione answered, surprised.

By the time Pansy and Hermione had finished their conversation, Blaise, Parvati, Ron, and Padma had finished signing they're papers, and Theodore and Daphne were at the desk.

"The Prewett family has a Manor?" Ron asked dumbly, after he overheard the girl's conversation.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Yes,"

"So if I wanted too, I could claim it?"

"Pretty much, but you'll need permission from your mother, since she is the eldest heir left, and has first claim, and only she can overpower other claims,"

"Cool," Ron answered.

Within a few minutes, everyone who wanted to keep their kids had signed the papers. Professor Millane stepped to the front of the room once everyone had finished speaking.

"I am happy to announce out of the fifteen couples, eleven will be keeping their children. And out of that eleven, nine are in romantic relationships. Here is a list of marks that were received in this class, in the order of highest to lowest." The professor waved her wand, and a large, transparent screen appeared beside her. It looked like this:

.-~*~-.

Malfoy-Granger: Outstanding

Potter-Parkinson: Outstanding

Longbottom-Abbot: Outstanding

Nott-Greengrass: Outstanding

Weasley-Patil: Exceeds Expectations

Zabini- Patil: Exceeds Expectations

Finnigan-Bell: Exceeds Expectations

Brown- Finch-Fletchly: Acceptable

Crabbe- Davis: Acceptable

Smith-Davidson: Poor

Goyle-Fletcher: Poor

*~-.-~*

"Those are of the couples that wished to be graded at the moment, a few asked not to be graded until after the projects finished," The Professor said. "Class dismissed."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I'm already finished the next chapter, so it should be out in a day or so.**

**Can you guys suggest some good books to read that aren't the by the following authors, or in the series:**

**John Grisham, Canterwood Crest, Carolyn Keene, Hunger Games, Rick Riordan, the Body Finder, Eric Walters, Norah McClintock, Private, Privilege, Twilight, 39 Clues, and James Patterson.**

**If you guys could give me some good books to read, I'd really appreciate it, since I'm bored out of my mind. I don't particularly like fantasy, so refrain from putting titles that is in that genre in there, unless it's really awesome. **

**So, back to random time! I'm trying to read my dreams. Weird, I know. But, I want to see if I dream about something that would point to what sex my aunt's baby is going to be. My mom totally believes in dreams. One time, when she was in her twenties, she dreamt of her sister having a heart attack and dying, and the next day, one of her close friends, who was like a male version of her sister, died of a heart attack, the exact way my mom dreamt it. My mom had originally thought it meant her dad dying since he shares a birthday with her sister. My mom isn't psychic or anything now, she just strongly believes in her dreams.**

**Review!**

**~Shaki**


	32. Chapter 32: Best Thing I Never Had

**This chappie is dedicated to Skylar of Hufflepuff and feebz42 for being the four hundred and thirtieth, and four hundred and fortieth reviewers!**

**Wow, I think I got a whole six months worth of reading material. I thought I'd get a few people telling me a book title or two, instead I got almost every reviewer give me a book, or a list of them. I should have expected that, this is fan fiction after all; you aren't here unless you like to read.**

**I wasn't originally planning to do a sequel to this story, but a reviewer gave me an idea. It would probably start at graduation, all the way until Hermione and Draco get married. It would basically follow the kids growing up. I don't think I'm ready to let my OC's go. Let me know what you guys think! There's a ****poll on my profile****, so go vote on if you want a sequel, or not!**

**OMG. I just saw the promo for the next episode of Combat Hospital, and I'm ready to rip my eyes out in anticipation! I wonder what going to happen with Simon 'Dark Past' creeping up on him. I'm also wondering, 'What past?' Maybe the new episode of Rookie Blue will calm me down. Just maybe. I swear to god if she gets back together with Luke, I'll punch someone. Doesn't Andy get that she belongs with Sam?  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Damn it! We forgot to owl Narcissa!" Hermione said shrilly, later that evening.

Draco looked up from the Charms book that he'd been reading for class, "You can owl her now then,"

Hermione was already writing quickly on a piece of parchment that she had hurriedly retrieved from the study. "Dear Narcissa," she murmured. After five minutes of writing, Hermione held the letter up and smiled, "Perfect," she murmured. "Draco, come read it!"

Sighing, Draco walked over to Hermione, and took the piece of parchment out of her outstretched fingers. He read the neat handwriting carefully, which looked like this:

_.-~*~-._

_Dear Narcissa,_

_The rumours were true! Draco and I signed off to keep the twins in class today, so there ours forever! They'll be kept as teenagers for the rest of the year, after the final age up. After graduation, they'll be de-aged, so that they'll be newborns again. What a joy that will be. We'll be living at the Manor after school ends, according to Draco. I was wondering if you could give us some tips to handle newborns, because besides the week or so that we had at the beginning of the year, we know nothing about newborns._

_Love Always,_

_Draco and Hermione_

_*~-.-~*_

"Love always?" Draco smirked.

"It felt right to write, was she going to get a letter from her son that said sincerely?" Hermione replied, as she tied a piece of ribbon around the letter.

Hermione walked to the study, where her owl, Athena, was perched on the window ledge. "Take this to Narcissa Malfoy please," Hermione murmured at the bird, which hooted, and flew away.

"What is with us, and naming our owls after Greek Gods?" Draco asked playfully from the doorway.

"It isn't my fault you named your owl Zeus," Hermione shrugged.

"Both of my owls are named after something in Greek mythology. My other owl's name is Hercules," Draco responded. "My Mother's are named after Roman Gods; her two owl's names are Venus and Mercury."

"What's the point of two owls?"

"I don't know, Lucius," Draco scowled at the name, "insisted on two owls per person."

Hermione nodded. "What are you going to do after school? I mean, sure, you have enough money to last a couple lifetimes, but isn't there something you want to do?"

"I would like to be in Law Enforcement, a Hit Wizard, to be exact. My family has always been on the Dark side, if I become an Hit Wizard, it mark the start of a new era for the Malfoy's, since we'll finally be doing something on the good side of the law, the right side."

Hermione ran the job quickly through her brain, a Hit Wizard, or Witch in a few cases, was basically the magical equivalent to a sniper. "That's a pretty dangerous job,"

"It is, what about you though, what do you want to be?" Draco asked.

"I want to start my own business; a law firm. The Ministry lawyers are basically no help, and there aren't any successful law firms in Wizarding Britain, so this will be completely new. If this is successful, the Ministry will have to work a lot harder to prove people guilty," Hermione responded.

Draco whistled, "That's some big dreams,"

"I know it is; there's a law academy in Wizarding America, the only one in the Wizarding World, so I'll study there. It's only a year long program, and since I have an International Apparation license, I wouldn't have to move," Hermione smiled. "I'll probably enrol next year though, after the kids are older. I probably won't open the company itself until I'm twenty."

"You have everything planned out, don't you?" Draco said.

"Pretty much, if I'm off for a year, you can do Hit Wizard training then, so that the next year I can go to Law School." Hermione said.

There was a knock on the door. "Mum?" Lea called, walking in.

"Yes Honey?" Hermione asked.

"Can Jake and I go to James's for dinner?"

"Did you get permission from Aunty Pansy?"

"Yep, in fact, she said to invite you guys too,"

"Want to go?" Hermione asked Draco, who nodded.

"Okay Lea, get your stuff together, we'll leave just now,"

"Thanks Mum," Lea smiled, and left the room.

The couple walked to the door slowly. "She has your smile," Draco said softly, as he put on his cloak.

"But just about everything else is you," Hermione replied.

"Jake has your nose," Draco said.

"The only thing he has of me," Hermione laughed.

"Ready to go Mum?" Jake asked, running down the stairs.

"Yep," Hermione replied, intertwining her fingers with Draco's as they stepped outside.

The family walked to the ever familiar red brick mansion quickly, as the weather was getting cooler as winter approached, which meant that quidditch season was approaching. Hermione knew it was going to be difficult to cheer for both Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Lea knocked on the door quickly, stuffing her hands in her pockets immediately afterwards.

"Hi!" Pansy greeted, ushering them inside. "Dinner's already ready,"

The family swiftly took off their coats, and walked to the dining room, where a meal worthy of Molly Weasley's approval was waiting. There was steak, mashed potatoes, and a lot of veggies.

"You cooked this all by yourself Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, I cook a lot when I'm happy," Pansy smiled. "Well, dig in!"

Nobody complained about that. Everyone piled food onto their plates happily, chatting away. Hermione noticed how much Pansy was beaming, and called her friend away.

"Pansy, why don't you come with me, we need to get more drinks from the kitchen," Hermione said, gesturing at Pansy.

"Okay," Pansy wiped her mouth, and excused herself from the table.

The two mothers walked to the large kitchen, where Hermione quickly cast a silencing charm around them.

"You seem a little too happy Pansy," Hermione said, "What's going on?"

Pansy squealed, "I think that Harry's going to propose!"

"Oh My God! Are you serious?"

"Yes, we went to Gringott's yesterday, he went to his Family Vault, and I went to mine, since we needed to get some money. When we met each other at the front of the bank he was holding this small velvet bag, and when I asked him what it was, he wouldn't tell me."

"You know anything could have been in that bag, Pans,"

"No, the bag he was holding was black velvet, and had a gold rope wrapped around it,"

"I don't get it,"

"In Wizarding tradition, family rings are kept in velvet bags with a gold rope. Black velvet means engagement rings, red velvet is wedding rings, and green velvet is the Masters and Mistress's rings. Before you ask, there is a single Master's and Mistress's rings for each family. The only people that can wear the rings are the heir to the family name, and his wife. The rings are basically keys to anything in the family's name."

"Wow. So Harry's going to propose, that's what that basically meant? I didn't know you guys were that serious?"

"We were talking about getting married after school ended,"

"Well, tell me when he proposes!" Hermione squealed.

"I hope it's soon, my mother won't shut up about how perfect he is for me, and that he should put a ring on my finger already,"

"Are you guys okay?" Harry asked, popping his head into the kitchen.

Hermione removed the sound barrier wandlessly, "We just started talking, we'll be right out,"

"Okay," Harry went back to the dining room.

"Here," Hermione gave Pansy a bottle of butterbeer, "We have to look like we were doing something,"

Hermione and Pansy walked back to the dining room, where Harry and Draco were helping themselves to another serving of food.

"Huh, I knew it was a smart idea to put refilling charms on the food," Pansy said.

"You got that right," Hermione laughed.

* * *

**I know, I know, it was an awkward place to end the chapter.**

**I will never understand my parents. They want me to do so much work, with school coming up. They want me to get everything right, and straight A's. One time, I got 96% on a quiz, and it was one of the highest marks in the grade, and you know what my dad said? He said "What happened to the other 4%?" I just want to tell them, I can't be perfect, nobody's perfect. I'm not going to do everything that you tell me to do, I'm not going to get the perfect grades that you want me too, I'm not going to willingly do extra school work on weekends, or pick up a textbook to read for fun. But, how am I supposed to tell them that? My Mom will probably start going on about how I should be grateful for what I have, that I have a chance to learn, and how ashamed I should be for not taking all the chances I have. *sighs* I know they want the best for me, but sometimes it just gets so...stressful with them telling me what to do every other second. But that's what parents are for, I guess. **

**Review!**

**~Shaki**


	33. Chapter 33: Pennybags

**This chappie is dedicated to Natz29 and Maya07 for being the chosen reviewers!**

**When I saw the total number of reviews for this story, I barged into my sisters room, and I started ranting about why people like my story and that I'm not that good of a writer, and I only wrote the first chappie of story for fun when I was like, eleven. She managed to calm me down after she threw a lead pencil, book, and threatened to throw a couple of old CD's:D, I ran out of her room and nearly fell down the stairs. Thank god I didn't, that would mean a repeat of the ever so wonderful second grade. I had a bruise taking up half my face, it was horrid!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of November went by quickly. It steadily got chillier, and chillier, until snow started falling. Snow meant that the students were happy, and that the teachers were annoyed, because of the amount of snowball fights. As mid December approached, a Family Planning class was scheduled, so that the age ups could be performed.

"Lea, Jake, classes for the first years have been cancelled today, because you have to come with us." Hermione informed the twins, as they walked towards the castle for classes.

"Why?" Lea asked.

"You need to be in a class with us today, that's all," Hermione replied.

"Okay,"

The small family walked towards the familiar classroom. Once they reached the classroom, they realised that they were the last ones there.

"Don't worry," Professor Millane said when they walked in, "You aren't late."

Hermione let out a relieved sigh, and sat down in her chair, the twins and Draco followed suit.

"You all know what is happening today, so, will you all line up, and this will be done quickly and effectively." The professor said, and quietly casted a spell over the group, so that that they wouldn't question what they were doing.

Professor Millane handed out the potion, and ordered the kids to drink it. She then waved her wand, to complete the process, and before everyone's eyes, a golden glow surrounded the kids, and when it disappeared, a group of teenagers stood where children used to stand.

The first person to speak was Jake, "Hey Becca, go out with me?"

"Are you crazy?" was Becca's only response, a very annoyed response.

Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands, "Draco, I'm pretty sure our son is even more a player than you were,"

Draco shrugged and said, "It runs in the family,"

Meanwhile, James was patting Jake's back, "Don't worry man; she'll be begging to go out with you by the end of the week. But now, look at the master at work,"

James turned to Rosa Finch-Fletchly, and put a grin on his face. "Rosa, want to go out?"

Rosa blushed, giggled, then nodded eagerly, before turning excitedly to her friends.

"That, my friend, is how you do it." James smirked at Jake.

Justin turned to Harry with an angry look on his face, "Harry, mind if I pulverize your son?"

Harry was too busy talking to Pansy to notice him. "Apparently my Dad dated a lot of people before my Mum, since she wouldn't go out with him; maybe that's where he got it from?"

Lea was looking at the scene angrily, the hurt evident in her face. She turned away from them, and started chatting away with Becca and Alicia, as if nothing had happened.

"It looks like James is blind." Pansy shook her head.

"Did you see the look on Lea's face? She looked so...hurt." Hermione said softly.

"This better not turn out like a Lily and James Sr. Love story," Pansy said.

Pansy explained what she knew about Harry's parents, and how they managed to get together, in great detail, that left Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"And how do you know all of this?"

"My ever so dear mother decided to torture me with everything about Harry, and his family that I didn't know, since she went to school with them."

Draco, who had been standing a few feet away, cut in. "Harry's parents got married in the end, so whatever love story you're talking about won't happen to my little girl, and your son," he said to Pansy.

Pansy simply smiled and turned back to her conversation with Hermione.

Draco was staring at her, "You think they'll end up together? Are you crazy?"

Pansy smiled again. "They'll grow up together, that's for sure."

Draco continued to stare at the back of Pansy's head, before Harry lead him away, saying "Once they've made up their minds, they're not changing them. Trust me on this, mate."

Harry led Draco to the corner of the room. "Mate, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No," Draco answered suspiciously.

"I'm... thinking of proposing to Pansy,"

"You're what!

"I'm thinking of proposing to Pansy,"

"Wow. Well, congrats mate," Draco slapped hands with Harry. "Treat her right, or you'll have some highly illegal curses being flung your way. I picked a ton of curses from my childhood, they all cause loads of physical pain."

"If I hurt her, I wouldn't mind if you hurt me, I would never forgive myself if I did."

"Man, you're starting to sound...mushy. Get your manliness back!"

The professor looked around the room with a gleam in her eyes. "Class dismissed!"

The students slowly trickled out of the room.

"Daddy, I'm going to go out flying," Lea said, pulling a miniaturized broom out of her pocket, and enlarging it.

"Be back in time for dinner." Draco called.

Jake looked between where his sister had ran, and his best friend. "I'm going with her mate, I'll talk to you later!" he ran off.

Lea was just about to kick off the ground when Jake approached her. "Mind if I join you?"

"No." Lea sighed, and started flying towards the Founders Room.

Jake followed suit. They soon landed in the room. Jake transfigured two of the antique chairs into beanbags, and sat down in one of them as Lea did the same.

"What's wrong lil' sis?" Jake asked cheekily.

"Nothing." Lea whispered softly.

Jake immediately knew that she wasn't feeling good, emotionally, because she hadn't shot him an annoyed look when he said 'lil sis.'

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Usually I don't care when James asks out girls, but for some reason, I felt a pang in my chest this time."

"James is apparently like his grandfather. He tends to be a cocky prat a lot, and it takes him a while to get his priorities straight. If you like him, since it seems like you do, you should just make subtle hints. He'll realize the perfect girl for him had been standing next to him the entire time."

"Thanks Jakey, but it feels weird to get guy advice from my brother."

"It feels weird giving it!"

The duo seemed to laugh for what seemed forever, and they didn't notice the teenager standing behind the drapes, in the stairwell, who had just heard every word they had said.

* * *

**I bet that everyone knows who the person is, it's so obvious, it's not even funny!**

**For some bloody annoying reason, I want to cry right now, but I can't. I watched the promo for the TLC 9/11 hero's of the 88****th**** floor, and I wanted to cry, but my body won't let me! Like, what the hell? I've spent the day looking at YouTube vids that usually make me cry every time I look at them, but this time they ain't working! Insert another what the hell here. You know what, now that I think about it, I should watch the soldier homecoming surprise mix, that usually gets me crying happy tears, with the song in it, and the video itself. I'll probably end up spending the next hour looking at videos of crying people though... who cares! Ciao people! **

**Review!**

**~Shaki**


	34. Chapter 34: Runaway

**This chappie is dedicated to ****sugarrush12 for being the four hundred and seventieth reviewer!**

**For those who are readers of my other story, Undercover Case: 24586, that story will be taken down, then reposted after I've rewritten it. I'm thinking of changing the location of where it takes place, maybe to PEI, it's really pretty there, at least that's what my ex-best friend says. **

**I'll meet you guys at the bottom for random A/N time! :D**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy**

* * *

Christmas holidays were approaching quickly, and the students soon found themselves boarding the Hogwarts Express. Hermione and Draco, along with Harry and Pansy, sat in one of the compartments. The twins, along with their group of friends sat in another compartment.

Lea and James were barely speaking to each other. Whenever they did, James tried to steer her away from her friends to talk to her, and Lea wouldn't budge. Everyone was noticing the tension between the two friends that had known each other since infancy.

Inside the teenager's compartment, Jake and Damien were playing a game of wizard's chess, which Jake was failing miserably at, much to Damien's delight. Becca and Alicia were discussing what they wanted for Christmas, and James was looking blankly at his quidditch book. Lea had left a few minutes before to go to the washroom.

James closed his book abruptly, "I'm going to talk to Jonathan Banks for a second, he wanted to show me something."

"That was...weird." Alicia said after James had walked out.

"I know." Damien replied.

Jake had a thoughtful expression on his face, then leaned over and whispered something into Damien's ear; Damien smiled, and shook his hand.

Meanwhile, James was walking down the hall, and saw Lea walking directly towards him, without thinking, he grabbed her, and pulled her into an empty compartment.

Lea ripped his hand off her arm, "What the hell?"

"Sorry, I just need to talk to you," James replied, sitting down.

"Well I don't want to." Lea said, and went to open the door.

James lazily cast a charm on the door, "You've been avoiding me."

"What the hell did you do?" Lea asked when the door wouldn't budge.

"A charm my Dad taught me. Now tell me, why are you avoiding me?"

Lea angrily huffed, and sat down angrily; a silent refusal to talk.

"I heard you," James said quietly, when she didn't answer.

"What?" Lea whipped her head towards him, "What did you hear?"

"When you and Jake were in the tower." He stated, looking at her with his emerald eyes.

"What did you hear there?" Lea asked, wringing her hands.

"You basically said that you liked me." He stared at her.

Lea couldn't tear her eyes away from his. His eyes really were mesmerizing, if you looked really closely, you could see tiny specks of brown around his irises. James was looking intently into Lea's eyes as well. Her eyes grey, with silver flecks throughout them. They unconsciously found themselves leaning closer and closer, until Lea snapped herself out of her daze, and pulled back.

"Can I go now?"

James nodded slowly, and flicked his wand quickly. A clear click was heard, and Lea stood hurriedly. As she walked out of the room she heard a voice murmur. It was so quiet, she wasn't even sure if she heard it.

"I feel the same way."

She whipped around. "What did you say?"

James raised his head slowly, "I feel the same way."

Lea launched herself into his arms, and wrapped her slender arms around him, and buried her face in his neck. At thirteen, James was tall, already 5"7, while Lea was 5"4. James was shocked, but wrapped his arms around her two. He breathed her scent in. She smelt of lilacs, and if he breathed deeply enough, he could smell the faint hint of strawberries.

"Go out with me?" James asked, almost hesitantly.

Lea almost laughed. James Sirius Potter was nervous about asking a girl out? The same guy who had been asking out different girls every other day?

"Yes." Lea laughed, and enfolded her hand in his, "Let's go!"

"One question before we leave," James said.

Lea turned around to look at him.

"Do you think your Dad will kill me magically, with a chainsaw, or combined?" he asked nervously.

Lea laughed again, "Definitely the muggle way."

She led him back to their compartment carefully, since James's face was quite pale at the thought of being killed at the mere age of thirteen.

When they walked into their compartment hand in hand, Jake turned to Damien and smirked.

"Five galleons, mate." He held his hand out, and Damien grudgingly handed him the money.

"Oh My God! No way! This isn't possible! You asked her out?" Becca squealed quickly.

James nodded. Lea blushed slightly.

"Well mate, it's time for the older brother 'If you hurt her, I'm going to kill you talk' let's go." Jake said, motioning to the door.

"Fine." James nodded, and stepped out with Jake.

"You want me to grab my Dad?" Jake smirked at James.

"Are you mental? I'm already trying to figure out if he's going to kill me magically, or the muggle way, Lea seems to think muggle."

"I have to agree with her."

"Doesn't everybody." James mumbled as they stepped into an empty booth.

"So...Don't hurt her, if you do, I'll be forced to call my Dad, and possibly Damien."

James winced. Uncle Draco would kill him if he hurt Lea, and Damien had a large library of hexes and jinxes stored in his brain, none of them had pretty results.

"That's all?"

"For that, yes. Now, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you think that I should ask ou-" Jake started, but was interrupted by another voice.

"Mate, trains approaching the station, come get your bags." Damien said, sticking his head into the compartment.

"Okay." James said, standing up, "We can talk later."

"All right," Jake sighed.

The trio walked back to their compartment, where they quickly retrieved their things, just as the scarlet train pulled up at Kings Cross Station. They all got off the train quickly, where they each met up with their parents.

"Draco! Hermione!" a voice said, effulging them both in a hug.

"Hello Mother." Draco said, instantly recognizing his mother.

"How are you?" she asked them both.

"Good." Hermione and Draco said at the same time.

"Where are the twins?" Narcissa asked.

"They should be here in a moment." Hermione said.

"Mum, Dad, Gamma!" Jake shouted, pulling his trunk.

He reached his family, and enveloped his grandmother in a hug.

"How are you dear?" Narcissa asked, looking at him kindly.

"Fine Gamma,"

"Where's your sister?"

"She should be right behind m-" Jake's eyes widened, "Oh Shit."

"Jacob! Language!" Narcissa scolded.

Hermione and Draco turned around to where Jake was looking. Hermione realised what he was looking at too late, since Draco had already seen. Draco's face was growing darker and darker as he looked at the sight of his daughter hugging Potter Jr.

"Deep breaths Draco," Hermione murmured into his ear, grasping his hand tightly.

Lea smiled at James, and kissed his cheek before saying something, and heading towards her family. She didn't notice how pissed off Draco looked.

"Hermione, dear, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley said, coming up to Hermione.

"Oh, fine thank you," Hermione replied, turning towards her.

"Is this Jake?" Mrs. Weasley asked after greeting the elder Malfoy's.

"Yes." Hermione said, placing a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Hello," Jake said politely, "How are you Mrs. Weasley?"

"There's no 'Mrs. Weasley' business here, it's Grandma." Mrs. Weasley said brightly, "As long as it's okay with your parents,"

"It's okay," Hermione smiled at the woman that was like a mother to her.

"Now, you are all welcome to come over, if you want, you can come for Christmas dinner, we have more than enough space, now that we put a new extension on The Burrow!"

"Now, dearies, I hope to see you soon! Cissa, give me a call soon, I'd love to catch up!" Mrs. Weasley left quickly, heading over to Harry and Pansy.

Hermione looked at Narcissa confusedly, "Am I missing something?"

Narcissa laughed, "Molly and I were close friends in school, but we lost contact after I married Lucius."

"Oh,"

"Hi Gamma!" Lea exclaimed, launching herself at the Malfoy Matriarch.

"Hello dear, how was Hogwarts?" Narcissa smiled at her granddaughter.

"Amazing!"

"Let's go," Draco said gruffly, heading towards the apparition point.

"Is something wrong with Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"He saw Lea with James,"

Lea looked shocked, "He saw that?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "What happened, you two have been ignoring each other for weeks?" she asked even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"He asked me out," Lea mumbled.

"Don't worry, Mum, I had the big brother talk with him," Jake said.

Hermione smiled, "That's nice sweetie, your Aunt Pansy will be happy to hear that."

"What do you think Daddy's going to do?" Lea asked hesitantly.

"You never know, your father is a very... unpredictable person, and can change his mind a lot." Hermione said slowly. "But James might want to learn the shield charm, just in case."

"Huh, I'll have to tell him that,"

"Let's go now," Hermione said, walking towards the apparition point.

The family walked towards the Apparation point, and Hermione linked her hands with Lea, after shrinking her things. Narcissa did the same with Jake. They apparated to the Manor and restored the twins' luggage back to normal size. They appeared inside the Manor, since Narcissa was on the safe list, and she had added Hermione recently.

"Why don't you two dears go up to your rooms, Frizzy will show you there," Narcissa said to the twins, gesturing to the petite house elf standing obediently beside her.

"Okay Gamma," Lea said, and she and Jake followed the elf.

"Hermione, would you like to join me for tea in sunroom?"

"That would be nice Narcissa,"

"Would you do me a favour, and get Draco too?"

"Okay, I'll be in the sunroom in a moment,"

The twins had no intention of staying in their rooms though, using extendable ears and listening in on their grandmothers conversation with their parents seemed like a much better idea.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Remember to vote on my poll!**

**For the Canadians reading this story, I want to know how you think Jack Layton changed the NDP. His death was incredibly sad, and he helped make the NDP more successful than it had ever been, with the help of his colleagues, he got reached out to Canadians, and got his party elected the Official Opposition, which was a huge accomplishment. **

**Honestly, if I was legal voting age, I would have voted NDP. I don't like the people that represent the Liberals at all, I understand what the party wishes to change, and I somewhat agree with it, but I dislike their representatives. I don't mind the Conservatives, and do I really need to get started about the Bloc Quebecois?**

**The NDP stands for the New Democratic Party, which is a political party in Canada. Jack Layton was the leader of the party, for those people that aren't familiar with Canadian politics.  
**

**Review!**

**~Shaki **


	35. Chapter 35: CoPilot

**LAST CHAPTER UNTIL HIATUS!**

**This chapter is dedicated to sugarrush12 and Mrs. Ferb Fletcher for being the chosen reviewers! **

**Natz92: check back the last chappie, I added who Jack Layton was at the bottom.**

**Did you guys know that my friends don't know I write fan fiction? One of my friends knows that I write, but doesn't know where. I write about things in my AN's though, that I'd prefer that they'd not read, since I'm the quiet, (wow, surprised much?)thoughtful bookworm, who is surrounded by guy crazy friends. I tend to talk them out of doing incredibly stupid things, and make sure they actually do their homework, (at least in Math and LA) in return they try to figure out which guy I like, which I am definitely NOT going to tell them, with their track record of telling the guy.**

**Could you guys tell me some good, long fanfics to read? The pairings I like are on my profile. And if you submit a suggestion, please not fics with the main characters turning into Vampires, Werewolves, House Elves, or other creatures. Feel free to venture out the Dramione pairing.**

* * *

The twins crept downstairs quietly, careful not to make any noise. They walked silently towards the sunroom, which was their grandmother's favourite place in the whole house. She spent her days in there, planting rare seeds that could only be found in certain parts of the world, or simply admiring the beauty of the room. Standing a few feet away from the door that lead to the clear glass room, Jake took out a set of extendable ears, that had a charm on it to hear better, from greater distances, and placed one by the door. He put the other end of the ear between his and Lea's ears.

"... I trust your relationship with Draco is going well?" Narcissa asked in a voice that only a Malfoy Matriarch could have.

"Mother, why do you want to know about my love life?" Draco asked, annoyed.

"Draco, dear, I'm your mother." was Narcissa's only reply.

"Our relationship is fine." Hermione said.

"Is Lea dating the Potter boy?" Narcissa asked.

"I believe so," Hermione said, "They'll be good together. I think Pansy's already planning a wedding."

Lea started coughing when she heard that.

"Sis, you okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, but what is Mum talking about, seriously, I haven't even gone out on a date with James, and she's already talking about a wedding!"

"Lea, you and James are 'perfect' together, according to the girls, I honestly won't be surprised if you two were engaged by the time you were out of school!"

Lea smacked him in his arm. "Jake! You're supposed to say 'I don't get why Mum is talking about that either, I think Auntie Pansy is crazy too!'"

"Did you know that there's a bet on you guys? Everyone in our year has money on it; a majority of the girls said Valentine's Day, half the guys said Christmas Break, the other half said Spring Break. Everyone else was spread out through the year." Jake said.

"Oh God, do I want to know why you know all of this?"

"Nope, but I'll tell you something that I'll regret; Damien and I are the ones that started the entire thing!"

Lea smacked his arm again, "Since this is about me, you have to give me some of the money,"

"It's at 150 Galleons, you and James get ten percent of the winnings each."

"Make it fifteen percent,"

"Thirteen percent,"

"Fifteen percent, or I'll show everyone your baby photos,"

"Done."

Lea smiled victoriously. "Let's go back to listening to them."

"... Draco, are you going to propose to Hermione?"

"Why do you want to know?" Draco replied, moodily.

"I want to start planning for more grandchildren."

Hermione nearly choked on lemonade she was drinking. Draco rubbed her back for a few moments. "Narcissa, you're thinking many years ahead. There aren't going to be any more kids for a few years."

"But there'll be more?"

Hermione glanced at Draco. "I guess,"

Narcissa smiled, almost giddily. "Well, I should go Floo Molly now, I promised I'd keep in touch."

"Molly? As in Molly Weasley?" Draco asked, confused.

"Yes dear, she and I were good friends at Hogwarts. We met on the train, and instantly became the best of friends, even though we were sorted into different houses, and I came from a very dark family, while she came from one of the lightest ones in England."

"Oh,"

"Lea, we should go now, it sounds like they're about to leave," Jake whispered, putting the Extendable Ear back in its case.

The duo walked away, just as the door to the sunroom opened. Narcissa walked out first, and went to the Floo room. Draco and Hermione walked out afterwards.

"Why are you in such a grouchy mood?" Hermione said, while adjusting the tie Draco seemed to always wear.

"Why do you think?"

"I know that she's your little girl Draco, but she's thirteen. We've had this talk already."

"I thought that you might have changed your mind,"

"Me change my mind? After I've made my decision?" Hermione said, incredulously.

"I know it was impossible," Draco said, the hint of a smile returning to his face.

Hermione smiled, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Draco smirked, and deepened it almost immediately.

"Oh my god! Hermione!" a voice squealed, walking into the room.

Draco groaned as he recognized the voice. "Could you have any better timing, Pansy?"

"Nope!" Pansy said, running into the room.

"Hermione! He proposed!" Pansy squealed, flashing her left hand at her.

On Pansy's left ring finger, sat a gorgeous engagement ring. It had a large, princess cut diamond as the centrepiece; two emeralds were set in the band, directly beside it. The emeralds looked the magical jewels, and seemed to perfectly match Harry's eyes.

"Oh My God! It's so pretty! How did Harry find a family ring that had a jewel taht matched his eyes?"

"He said it was a special stone, from the Arctic Circle; a very small amount of the stone was found by a wizard, almost millennia ago, it was divided, and given to the most powerful families of the time. The Potter's, Blacks, Malfoy's, McKinnon's, Nott's, and Bones. It's more like there's two Malfoy rings now, though. It matches the givers eyes exactly, nobody knows how though."

"Thanks Pans, now I have to find an ancient ring in the Malfoy Heirlooms Vault." Draco said. "But, Congrats, I already told Potter the consequences for hurting you."

"Thanks Drake," Pansy smiled, and gave her childhood friend a hug.

"I'll go now," Draco said, once they finished hugging.

Hermione and Pansy sat down in the living room a few minutes later.

"What happened to the McKinnon ring? I mean, wasn't the entire family wiped out in the First War?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The McKinnon family story is very... mysterious. Voldemort was slowly wiping out the pureblood families that defied him. In 1978, his aim was the McKinnon's, they were a relatively large family, so even he knew that it'd take time. By December of '78, he had wiped out the extended family, and was moving in on the Family Manor, where the main core of the family lived. The Head of the House, Mitchell McKinnon, his wife Lucinda and their four children. The eldest was Dominic, and then came Marlene, Karilyn, and Robert. Marlene was best friends with Harry's Mum. On New Year's Eve, he attacked, with twenty Death Eaters. Even though the family was powerful, they were nothing compared to Voldemort's inner circle members. Mitchell died defending his family, and Lucinda died protecting her children. Once they were gone, the elder children fought 'till their deaths, and the younger kids had no chance against fully trained witches and wizards. Once the entire family was killed, the wards around the house disappeared, the Death Eaters left, and the Order Members arrived with the Aurors. They found only five bodies though, for some reason, Marlene's body was missing.

There was some hope that she might be alive, against all odds, but it seemed like she had just...disappeared. All her belongings were still in her room, as far as the Ministry could tell. Some think, that with the treat of Voldemort, she left the country, and went under the Fidelus Charm in Brazil, living as a muggle. Others think that she's dead, but to confuse the Ministry, Voldemort disposed of it somewhere else.

From what I've heard, I think she's alive, and hiding in Brazil. The relationship between Brazil and Britain is barely there. There was a Romeo and Juliet love story a couple hundred years ago, and they almost completely severed ties with each other. In all, it's the perfect place to hide from English Officials. Even though the War's over, she has no one left in Britain. Her entire family are all dead, and a majority of her friends are dead. My mother is her only remotely close friend left. She's probably better off where she is now.

On the original question, The McKinnon Vault has never been open. The old pureblood vaults can only be opened by someone in the family or who has direct authorization from the Head. Even the Goblins can't open it, since you need a Vault Key as well, which was never found."

"Oh my God, Pansy, how do you absorb all the information on stuff like this?"

"It's a gift."

* * *

**You guys have no idea how long it took to come up with that McKinnon family story. Part of it only came to me when I was flipping through my newspapers sports section, looking for something related to the NHL Pre-Season when I saw something about soccer, which brought me back to last year's FIFA World Cup, which brought me back to the hot German soccer players, which reminded me of how I wanted Brazil and Germany in the finals. That would have been awesome. My uncle's German, and my Aunt's Spanish, so you can only guess how much she rubbed it in his face when Spain won.**

**Anyways, I'm giving you guys an extra long AN, for those of you who like my AN's. **

**Since I won't be updating in September, (Here comes the crying.) I just want to tell you guys to remember those who lost their lives in the September 11****th**** attacks. A lot of good people died that day. I was 3 when it happened, and I can remember this fear surrounding me, nothing other than fear and disbelief. My dad said my aunt called from Virginia and told him to turn the news on, something unbelievably horrific happened. My mom was with a bunch of clients downtown when she found out. Her boss sent everyone home since some people thought that there would be attacks on our city. I looked at a documentary on 9/11, and my aunt thought that I was having a panic attack when they showed the footage. I ALWAYS read United We Stand by Eric Walters on September 11****th****, it... I dunno I just do. **

**Okay, I need a reason to stop crying, so I'm going to ask y'all a question, what did you think about Slumdog Millionaire? I know it was like, three years ago, but I just finished re watching and I was wondering if you like guys liked it? The main thing you need to understand when you watch the movie is that things like that actually happen in real life. My Librarian said she couldn't look at it because of the things that happened. **

**Review!**

**~Shaki**


	36. Chapter 36: Stereo Hearts

**I'm BAAACKKKK! And I've posted a very crappy one-shot on how Harry proposed to Pansy. I'm warning you that I wrote it in fifteen minutes or so. **

**It feels good to be writing again. I'll tell you guys something, that you shouldn't expect updates very often. I have a huge homework load; it isn't even funny; I've had more homework in my first month of school than I had in my first six months of grade eight. I guess high school really is a bitch. **

**THERE WILL NOT BE A SEQUEL! Sorry to everyone who wanted one. I was planning one, I even had the first chapter written out, but, school came and dumped four projects on me, as well as two more waiting to be announced the moment that one is handed in. I will post a one-shot or two in connection to Family Planning, instead of a sequel. **

**Also, Rest in Peace Steve Jobs, I send my condolences to his family, and you guys should too! The technological and Corporate worlds lost a great man.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Draco! Are you ready to go?" Hermione asked Draco.

The couple was getting ready to go Christmas shopping together, since Christmas was fast approaching, and they wanted to get the shopping over with. Hermione absolutely hated Christmas shopping when she was a child, but now that she was an adult; she enjoyed going out and figuring the perfect gift for someone.

Hermione already knew what she was going to get everyone, even Draco, who Pansy had said was the most difficult to shop for. One of the most difficult gifts to get was for Harry; she had collected and copied some pictures from Narcissa, Mrs. Parkinson, and Mrs. Weasley that featured his parents, along with Sirius and Remus. She knew that he had been flipping through the album Hagrid had given him a lot more recently, and she thought that he might want some new pictures. She had been surprised when Narcissa said she had a few pictures of Lily and herself, it turned out that they had been on good terms with each other, before the incident with Snape in Lily's fourth year.

"I'm ready." Draco replied, walking into the Manor's front hall.

"Okay." Hermione said.

The couple walked out the front door, and into the chilly English winter. Hand in hand, they glided to the Apparation point, and quickly apparated into Diagon Alley.

The Alley was crowded with last minute Christmas shoppers. They ran in and out of shops, pulling their children, or in some cases, husbands or wives, along with them. She saw a young boy pulling his parents towards Quality Quidditch Supplies, and she saw a middle aged man practically drooling at the new Nimbus broom.

"Do you want to do your separate shopping first, and then meet back here, in say, two hours?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Hermione said, before smiling to him, and walking off.

She quickly made her purchases for the Weasley's. For Ron, A new broom servicing kit, along with a gift card for Honeydukes. She was giving Ginny a book on Deadly Potions, and a muggle make-up set. Fred and George would be receiving two day passes to Disneyland, since the two had been dying to see the muggle amusement park. For Percy, she got a gift card to Flourish and Blotts. Charlie would be getting a snow globe that had dragons flying around in it. The cool thing about it was that the dragon type changed whenever you shook the globe. If you tapped the centre of the globe with a wand, it would give information on the dragon. She got Bill and Fleur a set of Home Design magazines, since the family had just moved out of the cottage they were in, and into a larger house. She was sending a stuffed dragon along for Victoire. She got Molly a picture frame that had something that represented each member of her family on it. For example, there was a muggle television, for Arthur; a book, for Percy; and many brooms, and a miniature prank set. She had placed a picture of a young Molly with her family in it, the twins Gideon and Fabien were in the photo. Arthur was very simple to shop for, she went to a muggle electronics store, and bought him different coloured wires, along with a small CD player, with a few CD's. It would keep Arthur's appetite for muggle things satisfied for weeks.

She met Draco back at the beginning of the Alley after she finished buying a book on magical plants for Narcissa, and a small, delicate looking, silver watch for her too. She had gotten a few gift cards for the people on her list she wasn't so sure about.

"Do you want to go shopping for the twins now?" Hermione asked, after pecking him on the cheek.

"Okay." Draco replied, and enveloped her cold hand in his warm one.

The couple walked hand in hand toward the Quidditch store. Hermione knew that there was absolutely no way that she could dissuade Draco from getting their children something from there. Draco walked to the Seekers section, and picked out a set of Snitches, a pair of dragonhide gloves, and a book on helpful charms for seekers, that were completely legal for use during a game, all for Lea. Hermione followed him as he went to the Chaser's section, for Jake. He picked up an identical book to the one he got for Lea, except for Chasers, a set of waterproof, non slippery gloves, and two of the new mini, magical, WizTech Television for Quidditch. It looked much like a muggle iPad, but could be turned onto a holographic mode. There would be no new brooms, since they already had the newest ones.

After paying for the items, they walked to Flourish and Blotts, where Hermione bought a book called, The Beginners Guide to Poisons, and another book called, The Basic Healers' Handbook. Hermione had noted it when Lea had asked her about poisons and their cures. They walked out with their purchases moments later.

"Is that all?" Draco asked after they stepped out of the store.

"I think that's it," Hermione said. "I didn't finish all my shopping; you can go back to the Manor without me."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Hermione said slowly.

"I'll see you later then." Draco said, before walking away.

Once he was completely out of sight, Hermione apparated away, and landed in the American Magical equivalent to Diagon Alley. She stumbled, since she had just used her International Apparation Licence and Apparated overseas.

She walked into a small shop, with an unreadable sign.

"Hello." Hermione said, walking to the counter, "My name is Hermione Granger, and I would like to speak to the owner. I have an appointment."

The teenage witch behind the counter looked annoyed, but still called her boss.

"Ahh... I have your package waiting for you in the back." The pudgy man said, before walking to the back room.

He returned a few moments later with a long, thin package in one hand and a smaller box in the other.

"It'll be thirty nine galleons." The man said, thrusting the packages at her.

Hermione handed him a pouch with the galleons in it, and shrunk the packages, then stuffed them in her pocket. "Thank You."

She disapparated as soon as she reached outside the store, back to Malfoy Manor, back to the Pre-Christmas festivities, back to her family.

* * *

**Guess what? I lost my iPod. How did I lose it? Well, it was karma being its usual, bitchy self. You see, I was very angry at my parents, and since I was about to be grounded, they demanded my iPod. I said no, ran upstairs, and his it in the bathrooms drawer. I come home from school, and guess what? It's gone. My mother now spends her days laughing at me, and saying how bad karma is when your rude to your parents. Har har. **

**Oh, here's my list of favourite Fall shows! If you haven't checked them out, then Google it the moment you finish reading this!**

**Terra Nova (Oh My God, Reynolds is so hot, it's not even funny)**

**X Factor (ah, I love Simon. I loved Paula when she knocked Simon's cereal (or whatever it was) in his face)**

**Unforgettable ( She has this accent at some parts that I love! And the idea of never forgetting anything is kinda freaky)**

**Review!**

**Shaki**


	37. Chapter 37: Mistletoe

**This chappie is dedicated to nightshadeprincess567 and DracoluverAlanna for being the five hundred and tenth and twentieth reviewers!**

**OMFG. *Squeals* Terra Nova is amazing! Mark and Maddy are so frigging cute together! When he said he wanted to court her, I could not stop squealing. I mean, it is soo romantic, a guy wanting to court you! It's like a freaking sixteenth century romance novel! *sigh* Even my incredibly unromantic sister thought that it was cute! When I mean unromantic, I mean not caring about Titanic, and not thinking Nicholas Sparks novels are romantic. I wonder how we're related sometimes.**

**Anyways, feel free to comment on Terra Nova in your review, if you watch it, I'd love to hear what you think about it! I love all of you! I think the winner of my little competition will either be Michell-11e, or DracoluverAlanna. I'm not sure who to pick, maybe it'll be both!**

**Review Reply to **_**Princess Diaries Fan**_**: Umm... your review was so confusing. I don't understand the point of your question in any way. I'd like to make something clear though, Draco is in no way related to anyone in the Princess Diaries. I don't know where you got that idea, and I don't want to know. I'm sorry if I'm coming off as rude, but as I write this reply, I'm sitting by an extremely annoying, hyperactive three year old, and my patience is wearing very thin.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**P.S. – ****Check out my LiveJournal (shaki616 . livejournal . com)****, I'll be posting chapter progress, and snippets on it, along with extremely random entries that are probably like my AN's. Oh yeah, random quotes will be there too, they always seem to make my day brighter, hopefully they'll make yours!**

* * *

**Christmas Part One**

Lea tiptoed quietly down the hallways of Malfoy Manor, and slowly into the informal living room. Jake, on the other hand, ran down the halls, his feet slapping against the polished wood floors loudly. They found their ever prepared grandmother sitting in one of the chairs, reading a book.

"When your father was young, he would wake up on Christmas morning, and run to this very room." Narcissa said, closing her book. "I learned it was better to wake up early, sit here with a book, and wait for him."

Lea would never stop being amazed by her grandmother. She wanted to be like her when she was older, almost as much as she wanted to be like her mother.

"Can we open presents now!" Jake exclaimed. He sounded like a three year old who had had ice cream and Coke for breakfast. Lea imagined that James probably sounded exactly the same at his own home.

"As soon as your parents awaken, which should be soon." Narcissa replied. "Prissy!"

Moments later, a small elf appeared. "How can Prissy help Mistress?"

"Can you bring the muggle camera please?"

"Yes Mistress." The elf bowed, and disappeared. Moments later it reappeared with a very high tech looking camera.

Narcissa carefully took the camera from the small elf's hands. "That will be all Prissy."

Once the elf returned to its chores, Narcissa took out her wand and muttered a charm, seconds later, the camera floated up in the air and sat there.

"Gamma, what is it supposed to do? I mean, its just floating there!" Lea said, confused.

"It will take pictures every few minutes, or when I wave my hand at it." Narcissa explained quickly, as she heard two sets of feet coming down the hall.

Hermione and Draco appeared as she said that, both looking tired.

"What took you guys so long?" Jake asked, staring at a large present with eager eyes.

"It's seven o'clock on a Saturday morning, Jacob." Hermione said grumpily, rubbing her eyes.

Jake didn't register his mother's grumpy tone, and asked, "Can we please open presents now? It's Christmas!"

Draco, on the other hand, looked bright and alert. "Sure Jake."

Jake practically attacked the present he had been intently staring at with vengeance; it revealed the mobile holographic Quidditch television set that his parents had bought. Lea opened her present with more care, but was equally excited at the present.

"Thanks Mum!" Lea said, the moment Jake said, "Thanks Dad!"

The duo went on opening presents; Hermione and Draco had already decided that they would open presents from within the family at the Manor, and any other gifts would be opened later that day, at The Burrow with everyone.

Lea was pleased with her gifts, especially the book from her parents, and the necklace she had received from her grandmother.

"This is a Malfoy Family heirloom; it's giving to any daughters born into the family. It hasn't been used in centuries, since the last time a daughter was born into the family was in 1687. Her name was Juliet Malfoy." Narcissa had explained when she gave the teenager the priceless antique.

The necklace was simple, but elegantly beautiful. The platinum angel wing had small, dot-sized diamonds and emeralds scattered on it. A Goblin made chain threaded through the small hole on the wing. One might have thought that it was fancy, but it was the epitome of classiness. A small, gothic looking 'M' was carved into the back of the wing.

"If you touch the 'M' in a time of desperation, it will act as a shield charm, and apparate you to the first place you think of."

"Thank you Gamma!" Lea launched herself at Narcissa. "This is beautiful!"

"You're welcome dearest." Narcissa smiled.

Jake was still in awe of the gifts he received. His Grandmother's gift to him was just as sentimental as his sister's.

"Now for you Jacob, you get the Malfoy Heir ring. Your father wore it, and when he took over as head of the Family, he got the Malfoy Head ring. This ring will do the same as your sister's necklace would in a time of need."

She placed a large, jewelled ring in his hand. It was platinum, like the necklace, and had detailed carvings on it. In the centre, instead of an emerald, like Draco 's, was a onyx stone, before the onyx had been placed, a 'M' had been carved into the platinum, so it didn't disrupt the ring's beauty.

"Thanks Gamma." Jake hugged his Grandmother.

"You're welcome, if you don't want to wear it on your hand, we could purchase a chain for you to wear it on."

"That'd be good; I'd probably lose it if I kept it on my finger all the time."

"You can't lose it, there's an ancient tracking charm on it that can never be taken off."

"Why?"

"It's not only for the safety of the ring, but also to make sure that you can't go anywhere stupid or illegal."

"What's the point of being a teenager if you can't do anything stupid?"

"You'll have to find other things to do. If you think your mother or I will let you do something stupid, then your delusional, my dear."

"But, I've already done stupid things and you never stopped me."

"That was then, this is now."

"This conversation makes no sense, Gamma."

"I agree!" Lea shouted from the other side of the room.

"Mistress!" Prissy squeaked, popping into the room, "Breakfast is ready!"

"Have we finished opening all of the gifts?"Narcissa asked, when everyone nodded their heads she announced that they should make their way to the dining room.

"You'll get your present later." Draco whispered into Hermione's ear as they entered the dining room.

Hermione wondered what her gift would be.

* * *

**Soo… I kinda almost lost my voice over a hockey game… virtually smack your heads all you want, but, the game was close! I'm screaming at the television, my Dad has a crazy smile on his face, and my Mom, who was looking at Dateline NBC before she changed it to Center Ice, looks like she's about to have a minor heart attack. I remember that she couldn't look at the Olympic Gold Medal game because she would have probably had a major heart attack. Anyways, I decided that I wanted to finish writing this chapter, and I reluctantly went to my room and forced myself to write this chappie. Then I decided that I'd check what the final score was on the game since I thought it was over, it turned out that the game was tied with minutes to go, I flew out of my room, ran down the stairs (nearly tripping on my extremely comfy pyjama pants and flying headfirst down the stairs might I add,) and promptly started yelling at the TV. When my favoured team of the game won, I yelled out in happiness, got down on my knees and thanked the Hockey Gods. And yes, I know that talking to inanimate objects is the first sign of craziness, but, aren't we all a little crazy in this world? I wasn't able to speak for a couple minutes though, since my voice was so damn hoarse. I'll tell y'all something though; I'm never ever going to stop screaming at my TV during a hockey game. Never Ever! Even if I lose my voice!**

**Review! And remember to check out my LiveJournal!**

**Shaki**


	38. Chapter 38: The One That Got Away

**This chappie is dedicated to feebz42, Tiajei, and a nameless anonymous reviewer who assured me that my characters weren't too mature. Though the ten year old being pregnant is just very WTF times a gazillion. **

**OMFG! You guys are freaking amazing! I got so many reviews! I think a lot of them are thanks to **Tiajei** because she reviewed every chapter! I'm so happy! I think that I'll definitely reach six hundred reviews by the end of the story, which will be finished in two or three chapters, with the graduation/proposal and epilogue chapters being posted soon after that. I will be putting up a one shot with the wedding, and possibly a one-shot with James and Lea! Maybe, I'm not sure about the last one. **

**Happy Halloween! I know that Halloween passed, but just to say it! I was a witch again. I hate dressing up, so I just put on a witch's hat and make up and dress in black, and ta-da! There's my costume. I just want the candy. I'm getting too old for Halloween though... This guy, (a super hot one!) Who was giving out candy, chased after my friends and me. I was scared shitless, and of course, he chose to chase after the girl with a broken toe. Good job. He gave out good candy though.**

_**Pretty please check out my LiveJournal**_**! (Shaki616. Livejournal. com) Leave a message or something, I promise that the first five people to leave a comment will be in the dedications section on the next chappie! The links on my profile too! **_**There will be chapter snippets, and if I'm in a great mood, I might post the chapter in advance there! **_

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

The delicious aroma of Molly Weasley's Christmas feast was swimming through the air of The Burrow. Hermione breathed in the familiar scent of roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, roasted potatoes, and numerous other delicious foods. Molly Weasley made enough food on Christmas day to feed America's entire military. She was currently in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the spread.

"Hey!" James said, walking out of the backyard, "Where have you guys been? We've been here since two o'clock! It's five now!"

Pansy walked out of the kitchen, "James! Where are your manners? You need to greet people politely!"

"Sorry Mum," he said sheepishly, "Let me start over. Hello, how are you? Where have you been?"

Pansy just shook her head before greeting the family, and taking their coats to hang up. She then returned to the kitchen with Narcissa in tow, the blond woman said that she was going to see if Molly needed any help.

The twins promptly disappeared into the garden, with Hermione warning them not to ruining their clothes. Draco, throughout the entire thing, was looking around the house with a strange expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on his shoulder softly.

Draco turned his head towards her, "I'm fine, I just never had a Christmas like this before."

Hermione's heart broke. She never thought of how bad Draco's Christmas's were, but thinking about it, she knew that there might of been a tall tree, that had been decorated to perfection by the best tree decorators that money could buy. Draco might have gotten expensive, but meaningless gifts. That's what Hermione thought Christmas in the Malfoy household, during the time Lucius Malfoy was alive, was probably like. Or it might have been worse.

"Well, you'll get one now." She forced a smile onto her face.

The moment was interrupted by a loud, shrill voice yelling, "TIME FOR SUPPER!" and a bell ringing along with it. The sound echoed the property.

Every single person in the house piled into the dining room. As a present to their mother, after the War, the Weasley children had teamed up a paid for renovations to the home so that the kitchen and dining room could be expanded to suit the family's needs. It could now fit all of the people they invited for the holidays.

Jake, Lea, and James's eyes widened at the sight of the food piled on the table. It looked better than any Hogwarts feast, because of the fact that everything was cooked by hand, and not by magic. Jake and James's mouth was watering at the sight of food.

Everyone took their seats, and began to eat; different conversations could be heard from all around the table.

"Victoire! Give me back my plate!"

"Arthur, did you put all of your muggle things away?"

"The Ministry is in rebuilding! I'm being appointed the Head of the Minister's Office!"

"You promised that you'd get me the new Butterbeer CD! But you didn't!

"I want candy!"

Once the feast had been finished, the dishes were cleared, and the families made their way to the Family room, to open gifts. It took some time to get everyone organized, but in the end, Hermione was seated on the couch, with Draco's head rested on her legs. While the kids had somehow all squashed themselves on a sofa, and the rest of the adults found places to sit, with the helpful help of magic.

Every person in the room got a traditional Weasley jumper; Draco's was a deep midnight blue, while Hermione's was a light green. Lea and Jake both got matching indigo coloured sweaters. Molly had even taken the time to knit Narcissa a purple sweater, which Narcissa thanked Molly profusely for.

James had given Lea his family's gift, which was her favourite muggle book, Pride and Prejudice, in first edition. Lea's eyes had popped, and she had practically screamed 'ThankYouThankYouThankYou!' before launching herself into James's unknowing arms. Draco once again seethed, with his arms crossed, while the women 'awed'. Jake settled on shooting James a smirk, which made James pale considerably.

When Hermione gave Harry the pensive, with the collected thought in it, he had a considerable amount of wetness in his eyes. He gave Hermione a huge hug, thanking her over and over.

Finally, Hermione gave Draco his present; he unwrapped it slowly, and found a long box. He opened it, and nearly squealed like a three year old who had just eaten chocolate for the first time.

"Where the hell did you find this? Even I couldn't get it..." he said in awe.

Everyone in the room turned to look at the gleaming silver broom in Draco's hands.

"That isn't..." George started.

"It is..." Fred said.

"It can't be." Harry said.

"It's not supposed to be released for another six months!" Ron stared at the shiny object.

"Vat's dee vig deel?" Fleur asked, confused.

"It's the Flash 2000, it's the fastest broom ever made, it hasn't been released yet, and no advanced copies were given out." Charlie said in awe. "How the bloody hell did you get it?"

"Charlie!" Molly chastised over his language.

Hermione shrugged. "Apparently the man who designed the broom loved an article I wrote in the Daily Prophet, and after some particularly difficult days of bribing, I got it, as long as I give him an advanced copy of any book I write, or make him an honorary customer at any store I own."

"You did that just to get me this?" Hermione nodded. "You're the best girlfriend anyone could ever have!" Draco, still in his awed moment, attacked Hermione with a hug, and a kiss.

"Do you think that you could us one?" Harry and Ron asked.

"It was a onetime deal."

"Oh."

Later in the evening, once goodbyes had been said, Hermione, Draco, Lea, Jake, and Narcissa returned to the Manor. Tiredly, the twins went to their rooms, and Narcissa retreated to her quarters.

Draco looked at Hermione. "It's time to give you your gift."

Hermione looked at Draco, as he brought a velvet bag out, "This was my grandmother's,"

Draco carefully lifted a chain out of the bag. It had a thin chain, like Lea's necklace, but there was a crystal pendant in the end, encircled with thin, silver strands.

"It- It's beautiful, Draco." Hermione looked at it with tears in her eyes.

"Just like you,"" he murmured, clasping the necklace on to her neck.

Hermione giggled. "That had to be the lamest line you've ever used."

"Nope." He grinned cheekily, "My lamest one was, 'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?'"

Hermione laughed, "How old were you then?"

"Six, actually, I heard someone say it once when I was in Diagon Alley, and I decided to try it out on Pansy."

"What did she do?"

"She overheard her older brother Anthony, trying them out on girls. So, she mirrored what one girl, with a particularly vicious temper did. She hit on my arm, before stomping away. And when I mean hard, I mean, there was a bruise for weeks hard."

Hermione laughed again. "Goodnight Draco," and began walking up the staircase.

"I don't get a good night kiss?" Draco walked up beside her.

"Maybe?" Hermione smirked.

Draco put both of his hands on either side of her, trapping her against the railing. He placed his mouth against her own, gently caressing her lips with his. Hermione's hands made their way from her sides, and to Draco's blonde locks. She tangled her hands in his hair as she pressed her body closer to his. She opened her mouth the tiniest bit, to let his tongue slip through.

Unexpectedly for Draco, Hermione pulled back. "You asked for a good night kiss, there it was." She said, before slipping away from his grasp, and retreating to her room.

Draco groaned, and slowly made his way to his bathroom. What he needed now was a very long, very cold, shower.

* * *

**I posted a new story on the Terra Nova archive! Please check it out if you haven't!**

**So, I got my progress report a few days ago. I got good marks, yay! Weird thing is though; I was sitting in homeroom, talking to my friends about our grades, and our upcoming trip when this guy, (Let's call this guy Eric.) comes up to me, squeezes himself into the circle we had formed, and plucks my PR out of my hands, like, WTH? I asked him why the hell he wanted to see my PR, and you know what his answer was, "Because you're hot." Like, WTF, and then he says "Good Job!" pats my shoulder, and walks away. WTF times a gazillion. Can anyone say random much?**

**Review!**

**~Shaki**


	39. Chapter 39: International Love

**This chappie is dedicated to Supermegafoxyawsomehot and unnamed anonymous reviewer, and Michell-11e!  
**

**Al-Orange-Ninja – I honestly try to keep my AN's under 150 words. Some people like my AN's; I've gotten reviews and PM's saying how much they like them! Some people, on the other hand, don't like them. I really don't mind if people don't read them, I only ask that my readers read AN's with ATTENTION in it, I usually put some important things in there. I have a short attention span also, and cannot read chapters with 3000 plus words in a single sitting, so that's why my chappies are short, because I can't proofread if I can't sit and read the chappie. I only write long chapters if I have a burst of inspiration, which is something I don't tend to get for HP anymore.**

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I've been busy lately for a lot of different reasons. One of them was that I was an event coordinator for the food drive at my school. I ended up running around the school, like, four times. I have a big school, with like, 1900 students, probably more. It is a PITA to run around that place!**

* * *

**I will be TAKING A BREAK**_** from Harry Potter fan fiction**_** once this story and its one-shot sequels are finished.**

**Sorry guys, I have almost no inspiration for HP right now, all my focus has shifted to Terra Nova right now; it's an new show, so there is still a lot of experimenting to be done in the archive, whilst in Harry Potter, it's difficult to write something without it ending up like another authors story. IDK, I could never write one-shots for HP, now I can just sit down randomly and write a two thousand word one in a single day. I have one-shots stored in a folder that I haven't even posted! Once again, sorry to my faithful readers, I promise that I'll come back!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione packed the last of her things into her trunk, and shut it with a _clunk._ She sighed sadly, the day after they arrived back at Hogwarts, the class would be over, and signal that they only had another six months with Lea and Jake as teenagers.

So many good memories had been collected over the past few months. She had felt empty, in some way, after the Final Battle. Everyone had lost so much; family, friends, husbands, wives, sons, daughters, lovers. She had lost her parents, and more friends than she could sometimes count.

She spent time some days, just sitting down and thinking about those lost in the Battle. Tonks, and Remus, were among the few; there were so many more. George had almost lost his brother; his twin; his other half. He refused to leave Fred's side at St. Mungo's after the wall collapsed on him; he seemed dead for the ten days that Fred was comatose for. The moment his twin had opened his eyes, life had seemed to flow back into him; Hermione had been there to witness it, but left the room immediately to grab the medi-witch, not only because she had to, but because she felt like she was intruding on a special moment.

Glancing around the room one last time, Hermione levitated her trunk in front of her, and made her way down the stairs, only stopping to say hello to a house elf. The family's trunks were already in the front foyer, waiting to be shrunk to pocket size for the trip to Kings Cross station.

Hermione started the tedious task immediately, making sure that everyone's trunks were in a specific place, so that she'd remember whose was whose. It took only a few moments for her to cast the proper spells-shrinking, and feather light charms-before she made her way to the sitting room, where the twins were saying their goodbyes to their grandmother.

"Do you promise to owl _at least _every week?" Lea asked.

"Oh, and can you have Tilly make those really good triple chocolate cookies and send them with the letter?" Jake said excitedly.

Narcissa laughed gently, and gave both of her grandchildren a hug once again, "I'll make sure to send a letter every week, and I'll send a batch of cookies too. Don't you like Tilly's chocolate cups too? I can send those too, if you would like,"

"Really? Of course! I love all of Tilly's desserts, well, except for that fruit cake she made, what did she put in it, rocks?" Jake exclaimed.

"A younger house elf was helping her that time,"

"Oh, that explains it."

"I'll you two in a month or two; I'll be visiting with the rest of the Hogwarts Alumni for the annual check in visit."

"Awesome! Even more cookies!" Jake exclaimed, while Lea shook her head sadly at her brothers; it seemed his only thoughts were on food.

"I love you Gamma, see you soon!" Lea hugged Narcissa one last time, before walking towards her mother.

"I'll see you soon Gamma, Love you!" and with that, Jake bounded out of the room. He was probably heading to the kitchen, to grab the extra large bag of desserts that he had asked to be prepared for him before he left, from Tilly.

Hermione stepped towards her boyfriend's mother, "So we'll see you in February?"

"On the twenty seventh, to be precise,"

"Okay, thank you for allowing me to stay in your home Narcissa; I've enjoyed my time here."

"No need to be so formal Hermione, your practically family! Your welcome here anytime! Though, legally, this house belongs to Draco, since he now where's the Master's Ring, and I've put my ring back in the Vault, until he marries."

"Thank you Narcissa," Hermione hugged the woman tightly, and released after a few long moments.

"Take care of yourself, dear."

"I will,"

Hermione beckoned to Lea that it was time to leave, and almost immediately after they left, Draco bound into the room.

"Sorry Mother, I'm running late. Love you, I'll see you soon." Draco wrapped his mother in a tight embrace, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Take care of yourself!" he called as he ran out of the room.

Narcissa laughed at her son silently, it was one of the first times she had seen him in such a rush, he tended to be either 'fashionably late', or exactly on time, much like her.

Hermione and Draco stuffed their miniaturized trunks into their pockets, and the twins their own. They then each took one of the children's hands into their own- Draco with Lea, and Hermione with Jake- and apparated themselves to an alley near the train station. The family weaved their way through the crowds, almost silently, and over to wall between Platform nine and ten. They went through the portal one by one, with Draco going last.

"Hi!" Lea immediately made her way over to James, hugging him tightly. Hermione was sure something had happened with the two during the New Years Eve party.

Jake ran off, meeting the rest of their little group by one of the large poles. Hermione and Draco made their way onto the train. They walked down to the last compartment, where Harry, and Pansy, as well as the other parents were sitting.

"We picked a date!" Pansy exclaimed, the moment they entered.

"Really? When?" Hermione asked.

"July seventh." Pansy replied, "Now, we need to start with the rest of the preparation."

"I'll be sure to help in whatever way I can," Hermione said, taking a seat across from her.

"We're going to need all the help we can get!" Pansy laughed.

Draco took his seat next to Hermione, quietly greeting the compartments other occupants while his girlfriend and his childhood best friend giggled.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the train, Lea, Jake, and their friends were sitting in a booth. Lea sat next to James, pressed into his side, while Jake argued with Alicia about the Harpies decision to fire their coach. Damien and Becca were playfully joking with Becca, who looked like she was on the verge of hexing him.

"Tony Hopkins was possibly the best Harpies coach ever! They fired him over such a stupid thing!" Jake exclaimed.

"He slept with the manager's wife, and got Anna Wilkins pregnant! She's the god damned star chaser!" Alicia argued.

"So? Can't they keep personal issues away from quidditch?"

"It's stated in the handbook that there can't be sexual and/or romantic relations between anybody involved with the team!"

The argument seemed to go on for hours, during the time; Becca hexed Damien, giving him a pig tail that wouldn't disappear for twelve hours, and Lea seemed to refuse to stop giggling at James.

Almost two hours after they boarded the scarlet train, it pulled in to the Hogsmeade station, where thestral drawn carriages awaited the riders, ready to take them back to the century old castle.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I didn't realise that I hadn't updated for a month! I started another story, so that's why I didn't notice. **

**I feel so god damned stressed. My parents are always going on about extra school work and shit, now my grandfather is in on it, but at least he's offering me money to do it. The money I get from him takes care of my frozen yogurt obsession (my school has awesome chocolate chip cookies, and frozen yogurt, which I am addicted to, that's all I have for lunch! I'm not even kidding!) Anyways, they want me to do advanced work when I'm struggling in some units in my academic math class already, but I can't figure out a way to tell them that...*sigh* my math teacher make me feel so stupid. **

**Review!**

**~Shaki**


	40. Chapter 40: Domino

**This chapter is dedicated to: xelacy! **

**This is short. I'm warning you. But, I just wrote a giant six thousand word one-shot for Terra Nova, so my fingers kinda hurt, and idea's aren't really flowing that well. Also, it's Christmas time. So, bare with me, I promise **_at least 2000 words_** next chapter. **

**Also, I'm still in 'OMFG' mode from TN's finale. I loved Wash's last words though, even though I'm sad she was killed. "You know, you have your father's eyes." What better way to piss off Lucas? I am SO, SO glad that they didn't kill Mark off, him and Maddy are too cute! Not to mention he's basically the Australian version Taylor Lautner. (That made me love him more, I have a thing for Australian accents ;D) Jim walking in on them making out against a tree was funny, I was giggling the entire time!**

**Just wanted to tell y'all, feel free to PM me whenever you like, about anything! Even just if you feel the need to pile all your problems on someone else! It helps, so, shout out to **_ebi pers_**, even though he's on the Terra Nova archive, for listening to my rants and offering advice. **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**P.S. I changed my PenName to I'mInsaneAndIKnowIt, I'll probably change it back to musicluva4eva though.**

* * *

Hermione sat in Professor Millane's class, waiting for the other students to arrive. It was the final Family Planning class, and she knew that the next time that she would be in this room, would be to de-age the children back to newborns. Everyone in the room seemed anxious, and ready for the professor to declare the class over, all for different reasons.

The professor was sitting at her desk, shifting through numerous pieces of parchment. Thick framed glasses were perched on her nose, and a smile graced her lips every few moments. She looked up every few minutes, checking to see if all the students had arrived as yet.

Five minutes after Hermione arrived; the professor stood up, and walked to in front of her desk.

"Good afternoon students, I'm sure that you'll like for me to keep this short, and quick, so that you can get back to your lives, so I will. I want to congratulate every one of you for completing this class. I know for many of you, it wasn't just a class, it was more of a jump start on life; you've gained families, friends, and lifelong relationships, that I'm sure you'll cherish forever."

Almost everyone in the room nodded at the things she said.

"I've seen all of you grow. It's helped me realise a lot of things, and I would like to thank you for that. I hope you enjoyed this class, and I hope you enjoy the rest of your year. Thank you."

She then went, and sat back down behind her desk. Hermione noticed her wiping a stray tear from her eye as she did so.

"Hey," Draco said, coming up behind her, "Ready to go?"

"Uh huh," Hermione replied, getting up, "Lea's going to be at James's house, and Jake is hitting the quidditch pitch, he says 'James might be my best friend, but there's no way I'm staying for that love fest, for Merlin's sake, it's my sister!'"

Draco laughed, "I might join him; teach him some tricks."

They had exited the classroom by now, and were walking back to the neighbourhood.

"He's obviously inherited your skills with quidditch; I can barely get on a broom!" Hermione laughed.

"When was the last time you were on one?"

"What?"

"A broom."

"First year." Hermione said breezily.

"The first and last time you were on a broom was at the flying lesson?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"You don't love the feeling of the wind whipping through your hair, or the sense of freedom?" he stared at her some more.

"I've never felt that, I've only ever felt scared to death."

"We have to change that."

"Wait-What? No way in hell that I am letting you take me flying!" Hermione turned and shouted; they were outside now.

"You don't trust me?"

"Draco! That's not fair! Of course I trust you! I just do not like flying!" Now they were almost at the building.

"I'm going to take you flying, and that's final."

"I'm not going, and _that's _final."

"I always get what I want."

"Well so do I. If you make me go, I am never, ever kissing you again." Hermione turned and smirked at him as she opened the neighbourhood buildings doors.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Another smirk.

Draco stared at her for a minute, "Fine, but I will eventually get you to go flying. With me, of course,"

"In your dreams, honey," and with that, she spun around and left him standing alone.

* * *

**I told you that it was short. DKM. Next chapter will be up... I don't know when. End of the year?**

**I've had some guy troubles recently. Nothing I can't handle, quite similar to my problem a couple months ago actually, with that guy named Dustin. Except they've taken it much more extreme, by telling him while I was there, in front of his friends, and generally annoying the hell out of me over it. *Sigh* some things never change. **

**Review! And who's your favourite person on X Factor? Chris Rene all the way! I love Melanie too though.**

**~Shaki**


	41. Chapter 41: One Thing

**This chapter is dedicated to each and every one of you who have ever read, reviewed, alerted, and favourited this story. I love you all! **

**This is it guys, the final chapter. Not including the epilogue. I can't believe it. This was my first story, and it helped me grow so much as a writer. I'll post the one-shots when I can, which should be in early February, so look out for them! They'll be in a one-shot series. I thank each and every one of you, for supporting me with writing this story.**

**DracoluverAlana, and Michell-11e, you two are the winners of my little competition, so I'll send you guys the epilogue the moment I'm done writing and editing it. You two have been with me on this story since the beginning, so thank you so much for that.**

**I've begun posting this story on Wattpad, check it out! Remember to remove the spaces. I'll only be posting the edited versions on there, and I've improved chapter one a lot, and it's only posted there, and not here on , since...I don't know why I've only posted it there...**

http:/ www . wattpad . com / 3110000-family-planning

**Now, I'll let y'all read this, since I'm getting quite teary eyed. :'(**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe that in six months, they'll be babies again." Hermione murmured.

They were snuggled on the couch in the study. They had originally gone in the room to study for upcoming exams, but they ended up in their current position in less than thirty minutes.

"Which means that it will be impossible to sleep for more than four hours," Draco said, running his fingers through her hair.

"That's the part I'm least looking forward too, but, I love them nonetheless."

"I do too."

"Jake was telling me that Lea and James have been spending a lot of time together, now that their dating,"

Draco immediately tensed, "Please don't start going on about our daughter's love life; it pains me enough to know that she's actually dating, I don't need you to start going on about how cute they are together."

"Fine then, let's talk about Jake. Apparently he has a crush on Becca,"

"How do you know this?"

"Pansy told me after she overheard him telling Jake."

"That's great, now Theo has a legit excuse to kill me."

"He won't kill you, it's just a crush! They go away like that," she snapped her fingers, "didn't you have crushes when you were younger?"

Draco smiled cheekily at her, "Only you,"

Hermione laughed, "You're cheesier than I would have thought."

Draco chuckled, and brushed his lips against hers teasingly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione breathed as she attacked his lips with her own.

The kiss was rougher than the ones they usually shared, Hermione's mouth widened almost immediately, and Draco took no time in thrusting his tongue into her warm mouth. Hermione turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers play with the ends of his blond hair as Draco disconnected their mouths, and started trailing open-mouthed kisses down her neck. She moaned softly as he sucked on her pressure point and he was only encouraged by her deepening moans, and moved his lips to her collar bone. He didn't stop when he heard the door creak open.

"Hey, Mum, do you think you cou-" Lea stopped talking when she raised her head from the sheet of parchment she was looking at.

Her mouth formed an 'O' when she took in her parents current positions, and the bright red blush that was creeping up her mother's face.

Coming to her senses, Lea quickly slapped her hands over her eyes, and with a slight squeal, bolted out of the room, leaving Hermione and Draco in her wake.

Lea ran up the stairs, and into her brother's room. She spotted Jake lying on his bed, looking at a quidditch game on his Christmas present. He was munching on a giant replenishing bag of chocolate frogs, and had a bowl of popcorn next to him.

"Jake!" Lea exclaimed.

"What? It's the Cannon's verse Falcon's, and it's funny seeing how badly Chudley's getting beaten." Jake replied, staring at the holographic image.

"I just saw the most disturbing thing ever!" She plopped herself down next to her brother, "I walked in on Mum and Dad making out. I'm scarred for life. Do you think that you can perform a memory charm on me or something?"

"First of all, what on earth possessed you to walk in without knocking while they were in the study? We both know that studying doesn't happen down there. Secondly, You're the smart one, I don't know the memory spell, and even if I did know how to do it, I wouldn't."

"Damn. Do you think that I could bribe one of the seventh years to do it?"

"You're not going to do that, because James and I will send out a message saying that if anyone does, we'll kill them."

"It's a memory charm, not the killing curse."

"Do you realise how messed up people can get if memory charms aren't performed right? They lose every single memory; it's like a baby in a teenager's body."

"Fine. I won't do it. I'm staying in here, and watching this game with you though; I can't believe you didn't tell me that it's on!"

"Good. I didn't feel like."

Lea sighed, and rolled onto her stomach, facing the device, and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl. She knew that she could always count on her brother to knock some sense into her. Always.

**XXX**

All of Hermione and Draco's friends had managed to convince their children to go to the park for a picnic lunch. Damien, at first, had expressed his distaste for going to the park, saying that he had better things to do. Parvati had quickly pulled him aside, and after a few sharp words, Damien had returned with a smile plastered to his face, and said that going to the park was the best thing he could possibly do, and he would absolutely love to go. The other teenagers had readily agreed after hearing about their friend.

In the late afternoon, they all arrived in the park. Lea, Jake, and James were already there, fooling around on their brooms as they waited for their parents, and friends to arrive.

"Lea! Jake! James! Get down here! We're going to eat!" Draco yelled at them from the ground

By then, pieces of parchment had already been transfigured into an extra long picnic bench, and food squashed onto every empty space on it. It looked like the End-of-Year feast, except outdoors, and less formal.

The moment Jake and James saw the food, there was no stopping them. They grabbed two plates, each, and piled food onto it, and then proceeded to inhale their food. Lea and Becca stared at them in disgust as they did so; they didn't know that it was humanly possible to eat that much food at a time.

Everyone chattered happily as they ate their food, and finally, once they had all finished, Jake and James decided to start a quidditch game, which everyone who played joined in on, except a few of the parents.

As Hermione and Draco looked as their children, they turned to each other and smiled.

"I love you," Hermione whispered, staring into Draco's gray eyes.

"I love you too, Hermione, so much." Draco said, leaning in to kiss her.

When their lips met, they were certain of one thing; they were the happiest people on earth at that moment, and nothing could change that.

_**The End**_

* * *

***sniff* that was so hard to get out; I couldn't think of another way to end it, so I couldn't do the 2000 words. Sorry. **

**Here's a final update on my life. *sniff* I'm completely obsessed with One Direction. Seriously, awesome music, great hair, and sexy accents; that beats JB any day! I went skating with my friends at the outdoor rink near my house and froze my ass off. It was fun, and I didn't fall! I'm so proud of myself. I only nearly fell but that was my BFF's fault, sort of; some douche purposely bumped into her, then since I was the closest she grabbed me, and I grabbed the side in time so I didn't fall. The group of us were in a laughing fit for ages after we finished cursing about the stupid idiot that caused the near fall:D**

**Review! I love you all! 'Cuz you're all amazing!**

**~Shaki**


	42. Chapter 42: Epilogue

**Here it is. The last update for Family Planning EVER. I'm even sadder now. You guys should be happy, I'm updating only a few days after the last chapter, during the time I should be doing my French homework. Ah, who cares, there's no way in hell I'd be able to finish ninety six questions anyway. I don't know what my teacher was thinking; he's crazy. **

**Review Reply: Chloe: I'm sorry that you don't like the way that I portray Lucius, but if you don't like it, then don't read. This is my story, and I can make portray the characters however I want; Lucius is not a super huge part of the story; he's only mentioned in memories, and in the occasional conversation. The way Draco thinks of his father in THIS story shows why he wants to be a good parent. **

**Okay, now that I've addressed that, (and I'm sorry if I sound rude and like a bitch, but I could really care less at the moment; I spent half the day in wet boots and socks because it rained, so I'm not in a good mood as I write this long A/N.)**

**Remember to check out the edited version of this on Wattpad, and to vote for it there! http:/www . wattpad . com /3110000-family-planning-chapter-one**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

It was morning in the Malfoy household, and everything was perfectly normal.

"Katarina Persephone Malfoy, I swear to Merlin if you are not in the foyer in ten seconds, I will not hesitate to tell Professor McGonogall that you are grounded, and make sure that she makes your curfew nine o' clock!" Hermione yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

She was standing in Malfoy Manor's front foyer, with her husband and their other five children. It was September the first, which meant it was the first day of a brand new school year.

First, on her left hand side, were the twins, Lea and Jake, who were in their seventh year at Hogwarts, with Lea as Head Girl, and Jake as the co-captain of the Gryffindor House team, alongside Lea's boyfriend, James.

On her right stood her and Draco's fourth child, Adam Jadrien Malfoy, who was in his fourth year and was one of the beaters on the Slytherin House team. He was a replica of his father, though his personality was completely his mothers. He planned to follow in his mothers footsteps and become a lawyer.

Behind Draco, their youngest son stood. Alec Cameron was only a second year, but already developed a knack for getting himself into troubling situations. It was obvious that Jake and James were training the young boy to take over from them in the pranking department once they graduated.

Their youngest child stood beside Draco, clutching his hand tightly. Catherine Narcissa Malfoy was like her grandmother in every way, with her delicate features, flaxen hair, and crystal blue eyes. One of her favourite pastimes was to go to her grandmother's estate in Italy, and garden with the elderly witch.

Their second eldest daughter, Katarina, or Kat, as she preferred to be called, was bounding down the stairs, her wand in hand. She was a mix of both parents, she was often told. She had light brown hair, which turned blonde in the summer, and grey eyes, with the beginnings of browns around her irises. Her personality came from her father though, as she had a talent with offensive spells, and always had a clear goal in mind, which made her the perfect Slytherin.

"Calm down! I'm here, so we can go now." Kat said, grabbing her miniaturized trunk from her mother's hands, and picked up her tawny brown owls cage.

"You should have been out quicker. Let's go; we're apparating." Hermione said, as the family walked out of the front door, towards the apparition point.

"Okay, Jake, Lea, you two go first, and take Kat and Adam with you too. We'll come with Alec and Catherine." Draco directed his eldest children.

"Okay, Daddy," Lea said, "Come on Kat, we're going first."

They did so, and were quickly followed by the rest of the family. They found themselves in a small alleyway near Kings Cross Station, and Hermione quickly returned all of her children's save for nine year old Catherine, trunks to their original size, only leaving the feather light charm on.

"Come on," Draco said, motioning to his family, "its ten forty five, and the train leaves at eleven."

The family hurried towards platform nine and three quarters, only stopping momentarily to grab carts to place their trunks and owls on carts. Hermione ushered her children through the portal to the platform, and followed after them.

"James!" Lea ran into her boyfriend's arms immediately after locating him and his family.

Hermione smiled when she saw Harry and Pansy. They had the largest family out of the group of them, with seven children, and another on the way. Harry had said that he hated empty houses, so he needed to fill his, when Draco had pointed out that his house had twenty bedrooms, Pansy had immediately replied with, "There's no way in hell I'm giving birth to twenty kids, don't even joke about that."

James was the oldest, and was followed by Jonathan, a sixth year; Lily and Grace, the fourth year twins; Marcus, a second year; Ava, a fiery eight year old, and Julia, a tiny five year old. They had found out that they were expecting a baby boy in the winter, which they had decided to name Andrew.

"Hermione! Draco!" Pansy greeted, waddling slightly to greet her friends.

"Pansy! How's the baby doing?" Hermione asked, hugging her.

"As healthy as can be; I'm enjoying the time where I can still see my feet!"

Hermione laughed, and turned to her children to hug them goodbye, "Now, all of you be good; Alec, I don't want any owls from Professor McGonogall about any pranks, same goes for you Jake. Lea, remember what I told you last week," Lea blushed scarlet from her boyfriends arms.

"Adam, focus on your studies just as much as you focus on quidditch." She reached to give him her hug, but she only got a peck on his head before he ran off, "Kat, do not hex anyone for no reason, we don't need you getting suspended." Hermione took a deep breath, "I love you all, stay safe!"

Hermione and Draco watched as her children ran off to their friends. Even Catherine ran to talk to talk with one of the Zabini daughters, Carysa.

"Their growing up so fast," Hermione murmured quietly, resting her head on Draco's chest, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"They'll always be your babies, sweetheart."

"I know, but, look! Lea and James are going to get engaged sometime this year, and Jake is getting pretty serious with Becca! And Kat started dating that boy, Blake Vanderbilt, and remember how you told me that Adam asked you for advice on girls!" Hermione said quickly, wringing her hands.

"Hey, hey," Draco cupped her face in his callused hands, "They will _always _be your children, our children, no matter what. That will never change, even if they get married, and have children of their own."

Hermione smiled, "Sorry; had a minor freak out moment there. I guess the fact that in only two years Catherine will be going to Hogwarts, and then we will be in that big house all on our own for nine months a year."

"Your empty nest syndrome is coming on early," Padma commented, coming up behind the couple.

She and Ron had two more children after Alicia. Laura and Eric were looked much more like their father than their older sister did. Laura had fiery red hair, and her mother's deep brown and eyes, while Eric had Ron's pale skin, and Padma's dark hair, though his eyes were hazel. All of the children were in Hogwarts.

"You could say that," Hermione laughed, hugging her friend.

"We're all getting together for dinner tonight at our house; do you think that you can make it?" Ron asked, appearing beside his wife.

"Definitely." Draco responded, smiling.

A shrill whistle went off, announcing that the Hogwarts express was leaving. Catherine came running back as it rang, waving at her siblings on the scarlet engine.

"Bye! Bring me back something!" She yelled to her brothers.

"Will do!" Alec yelled back, and continued waving.

Hermione smiled as the train disappeared from view. She remembered her own trips on the train, and all the adventures that went along with it; the good, and the bad. Her life was exactly as she had hoped; she had true friends, lifelong relationships, six amazing children, and, of course, a wonderful husband.

She had everything she ever wanted, and she wouldn't change a thing, not for anything. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever.

* * *

**Final story stats! As of 24/01/2012:**

**Words – 62, 969**

**Chapters – 41**

**Reviews - 634**

**Hits – 115, 944**

**Communities – 2**

**Favourites – 295**

**Alerts - 338**

**Thank you all so much for supporting me as I wrote this slightly lengthy fic, and offering advice throughout it. I love you all! Now, I'm off to...straighten my hair; you don't know how frizzy my hair gets after I wash it!**

**Review!**

**~Shaki**


	43. Chapter 43: Oneshots are up!

**Hola People! **

**The one-shots are up, so go and read them! Chapter one is the wedding of Hermione and Draco! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they mean so much! For those of you wondering, I will be starting to update Undercover Case: 24586 again soon; I'm hoping by Valentines Day (aka the day to mock anybody single:D) I really don't like Valentines Day; too much lovey dovey stuff, and pink hearts. Haha, mayb my opinion will change in a couple years when I get a boyfriend. Anyways, go check out the one-shots, and vote for FP on Wattpad! **

**http:/www . wattpad . com/3110000-family-planning-chapter-one-one-thing**

**~Shaki**


End file.
